Enamorarse ¿qué es eso?
by Aika Nicole
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto y Li Shaoran, mejores amigos de la infancia, fieles creyentes de que el amor no existe, pero hay sentimientos, sensaciones, sonidos, aromas que harán despertar en ellos algo extraño, ¿acaso se romperá su lema de ENAMORARSE QUE ES ESO, y con ello una promesa? SxS TxT MxE
1. Mi querido lema

ENAMORARSE ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Haber Sakura hay algo que no entiendo y si no hablas claro no voy a poder comprender

–es que Mei…Tomoyo hay maldición como digo.

Basta ya dejen de molestar

–hay Shaoran que te cuesta aceptarlo, además han sido amigos desde siempre ¿Cuál es el miedo?.

–cállate Eriol ya te lo dije esto no puede estar pasando, además que me dices de mi hermana no vayas a negar que no hay algo… -sí y lo acepto y sabes nuestra relación todo es tu culpa por no saberlo aceptar.

-chicas ya basta es que no…no… no Shaoran y yo no…

-basta Sakura y yo no podemos…

-enamorarse ¿Qué es eso? Saben bien nuestro lema

CAPÍTULO UNO: MI QUERIDO LEMA

Hermosa mañana ¿verdad chicas?

-uuuum Sakura por enésima vez cierra las cortinas, fuera que es vacaciones no dejas dormir es el colmo _decía una Tomoyo al unísono con una Meiling totalmente adormiladas._

-pero chicas, ya es temprano además ya nos estarán esperando los demás, y saben bien que Touya es Touya y tarde o temprano llegará a…

-vamos levántense, o acaso vienen de vacaciones para dormir teniendo el mar en frente, si hasta el monstruo se despertó temprano, no es así monstruo.

-mira hermano ya te he dicho muchas veces que no soy un monstruo y mejor trata de levantarlas a esas dos porque yo me voy a disfrutar de mis vacaciones

-No por favor, el demonio enano andante es muy peligroso, imagínate como se pondrá si la despierto y bueno por Tommy no hay problema, pero por la enana me da mucho miedo.

-bueno es tu problema, después de todo que te puede hacer Mei sino más que arrastrarte jaja adiós hermanito.

- a por cierto Eriol aun está dormido es otro que inverna en verano, si quieres ve junto con Shaoran a dar un paseo

- ¿Cómo, Shaoran ya se despertó?... está bien iré a verlo para salir nos vemos luego hermano… hay perdón por no presentarme, soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo dieciséis años, y bueno, como decirlo, primeramente les digo que soy mala para explicaciones, segundo que estoy de vacaciones y tercero que aaaaa, verán estoy en la playa con mis padres Fujitaka y Nadeshko también con Touya mi hermano, Tomoyo y Eriol Daidouji quienes también vinieron con sus padres que se llevan de perfección con los míos y finalmente nos acompañan Meiling Li y mi queridísimo amigo ambos hijos de Ierán y Hien Li, grandes amigos de mamá y papá así como de los padres de Eriol y Tomoyo, bueno les estaba hablando de mi queridísimo amigo.

-despertaste temprano eso es raro jaja seguro y lloverá

-no seas tonto Shaoran no puede llover en el mar… él es de quien estaba a punto de hablarles, es un gran amigo, desde que tengo memoria jaja no es mentira nos llevamos con él desde los cinco años ¿cómo? Ni idea, recuerdo que llegaron a casa muchas personas acompañados de cuatro niños entre ellos estaban Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol y Shaoran, desde ese momento nos llevamos de maravilla, pero hay un pequeñísimo detalle que no soporto de Shaoran, su "perfeccionismo" aunque no es que me importe pero no hay chica que no babee por él, además siempre que vamos por alguna parte las chicas se apegan como moscas dispuestas a no sé qué, a saludar a Shaoran, y no hay momento que él las rechace, para él es un récord estar con chicas muy demasiado, a quien engaño son demasiado simpáticas, pero jaja que digo, yo sé que Shaoran nunca cambiará aunque él dice que la chica ideal para él está presente y por ella cambiaría, ni loca me creo ese cuento, mujeriego es mujeriego y no hay nada que cambie, al menos para los dos hay un mismo concepto que tenemos en claro y desde que éramos niños solíamos decir.

-Sakura, despierta, en qué estás pensando, vaya no me digas que te has enamorado

-¿qué? Noooooooooo estás loco Li Shaoran tú más que nadie compartes mis sabias ideologías

-"sonriéndole abiertamente" es verdad cerezo

_El amor no existe y lo sabemos, jamás me enamoraré _

Tras la frase dictaminada al unísono sonaron un par de risas acompasadas, y tras esto la voz de Shaoran preguntó

-oye cerezo, quieres desayunar primero o ir al mar y dar un paseo por las orillas

-Shaoran, cuantas veces no me digas cerezo, además… vaya que es un tonto, antes de terminar de decirle algo me tomó de la cintura y me tiró como un costal viejo a su hombro diciéndome.

-vamos Sakura tú más que nadie sabe que tu nombre significa flor de cerezo, yo te he dicho siempre así, además te encantaba que de niños te llamara así aunque solías enojarte cuando los demás te decían así, desde ese momento me diste a entender que soy el único que te puede llamar así y lo sabes bien, además te conozco demasiado bien para saber que lo primero que quieres hacer es dar un paseo por las orillas de la playa ¿o me equivoco Sakurita, mi cerezo?

-odio cuando tienes razón Shaoran, odio que hagas eso, "sonriéndole" bájame me conoces bien "Shaoran la deja en el suelo" mira como estoy además quieres que salga así a caminar

-en pijama, ya te vi y crees que yo estoy vestido de la mejor manera, además quien se le ocurre pasear a las siete de la mañana en las orillas del mar y más aun cuando esta es la única casa de verano a kilómetros cerezo.

-nuevamente tienes razón, vaya quien te comprende, está bien vamos

-mira el lado bueno Sakura al menos nosotros no seremos los encargados de hacer el desayuno para tantas personas, ven vamos

Justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir se escuchó la voz de Nadeshko junto con la de Ierán quienes decían mientras se aproximaban

-los chicos se han despertado primero seguro y están desayunando

-Ierán las niñas siguen dormidas verdad

-así es y Touya dijo que Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban despiertos así que sería bueno preparen la comida

Maldición Touya es un chismoso de primera, en eso no hay quien le gane ni le quite la ventaja, esta vez sí haré que la enana se enoje con él y lo arrastre por toda la playa y lo lance al fondo del precipicio, pero algo me sacó de ideas y eso o mejor dicho ese fue Shaoran

-maldición "tomando de la mano a Sakura" corre Sakura o nos pondrán a cocinar

-¿ah qué?

-hay lenta "marcándola" vamos

-ahhh Sha…Shao…ran que haces nos vamos a matar

-créeme que si nos matamos nos mataremos miles de kilómetros lejos de este lugar y su cocina

Corrió como jamás lo vi correr, vaya que cocinar realmente era una tortura para él aunque jamás lo escuché quejarse cuando preparaba algo, por el contrario siempre nos ponían a los dos a cocinar puesto que Touya es un inútil de primera, Eriol siempre se desaparece en esos momentos, Tomoyo y Meiling son otras que se esfuman en esos momentos, y bueno esto siempre pasa cuando nuestros padres salen de viajes de trabajo y realmente viajan los padres de Shaoran y Meiling con los de Tomoyo y Eriol, así que como los niños no pueden morir de hambre siempre infestan nuestra casa, aunque es pequeña dicen que allí es más acogedor, mentira, es pretexto para que yo sola cocine, pero Shaoran siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme; corrimos o mejor dicho corrió hasta que estuvimos lejos de la casa y se cayó pero antes de que yo me golpeara hizo un giro que parecía el chico elástico y me dejó arriba para que no me golpeara, y como soy tan delicada no me preocupé en preguntarle si estaba bien o no lo primero que le dije fue –te dije que nos mataríamos Li Shaoran

-y yo te dije que si nos matábamos no sería en vano, ves sanos y salvos

-eso es mentira Shaoran, trata de levantarte a mi no me engañas estás lastimado

-mentira, mira que estoy bien

-vaya es verdad no te pasó nada, empiezo a creer que tienes poderes raros

-algo así cerezo algo así, pero lo mejor es que no hicimos el desayuno

-pero es seguro que mamá me va a regañar y Ierán te regañará a ti Shaoran

-entonces no llegaremos al desayuno y para recompensarles su futuro enfado haremos el almuerzo de acuerdo Saku

-está bien Shaoran, vamos mejor a dar un paseo

***** En la casa de verano****

-pe…pero mamá papá, no es justo _se escuchaban las voces de los cuatro jóvenes que peleaban por que no había desayuno_

Touya.- y todo es culpa del monstruo que se escapa con Shaoran

Meiling.- vaya así que Shaoran secuestro a Sakura

Tomoyo.- juuuum "con una mirada de picardía dirigida a Meiling" y a que crees se la llevó

Eriol.- pero bien sabemos que Shaoran es un mujeriego y Sakura es despistada

Ierán.- bien chicos los dejamos, nos han llamado de las empresas y debemos irnos, tranquilos todo está arreglado, Sakura y Shaoran seguro prepararán la comida o si no hay dinero suficiente para que compren cualquier cosa, chicos les avisan a los dos fugitivos, y deben regresar dos semanas después a Tomoeda allá nos veremos

Nadeshko.- adiós mi bebé "dirigiéndose a Touya" pequeño cuídate mucho

Eriol.- que les vaya bien suerte

Tomoyo.- adiós y suerte.


	2. Tipico de tí Shaoran Li

*************** En la playa********************

-vaya que bonitooo

-oye Sakura no corras tanto en el agua te puedes marear

-déjame Shaoran eres un aguafiestas… vaya las personas empiezan a llegar, pe…pero ¬¬ Shaoran dijiste que por este sector no vendría nadie

-corrección cerezo no te he dicho por este sector te he dicho cerca de la casa de verano, si miras bien a unos cuantos pasos está el pueblo, así que aprovecharemos para desayunar aquí

_A lo lejos se podía observar un grupo de chicas que los estaban mirando desde hace un largo rato y se escuchaban murmullos risas y se empujaban._

-y aun así como estás atraes miradas Shaoran… sinceramente no sé que le ven de bueno, mientras meditaba sobre ello una de ellas se acercó y le sonrió abiertamente a Shaoran y me ignoró

-hola se ve que estás solo quieres acompañarnos a tomar algo

-claro, encantado, oye Saku

-está bien Shaoran vete, luego nos veremos, iré por algo de desayunar… se veía a la chica que sonreía victoriosa jaja pobre no sabe lo que le espera pensé y cuando Shaoran comenzó a salir lo halé del brazo y cayó en el mar bueno ya estábamos mojados que mas daba y me arrodillé diciéndole

-sabes ten compasión con la pobre chica, jaja no sabe lo que le espera

-lo sé cerezo, pero tendré compasión a petición de Sakura, luego nos vemos

-suerte lobato

-adiós cerezo

Y me brindó una de sus burlonas sonrisas y se marchó con la pelirroja de esbelto cuerpo y traje de baño perfecto, la pobre se iba como en la nubes, reí por debajo me levanté del mar y fui a una especie de cafetería a las orillas del mar ustedes saben, esos lugares que están hechos con un estilo rústico y son muy bonitas, no me importaba que estuviese en pijama, de hecho no era una pijama, era un short blanco y una polera un poco descubierta de color rosa pero con el agua le daba otro color más opaco, entre al lugar y una joven mujer me atendió amablemente y me pasó la carta solo pedí un batido de fresa y un pedazo de pastel que se exhibía en el mostrador y no dude en comprarlo, comí tranquilamente y luego recordé que la billetera la traía yo y Shaoran se fue sin dinero, bueno aunque luego me di cuenta que las pobres presas le darían todo, me resigné por que ver que él no tenía dinero me hubiese hecho reír mucho, y salí del lugar, caminé despacio por la orilla y recorrí el mismo camino que en la mañana Shaoran había corrido conmigo en sus brazos desesperado rogando no le tocara hacer el desayuno para tantas personas, y finalmente llegué a casa, a lo lejos veía a Meiling con su traje rojo y Tomoyo recostada en la hamaca mientras que Touya y Eriol jugaban a ¿ahogarse? Duh si no cabía duda que ese era Touya, mientras más me acercaba los chicos me miraron y Eriol fue el primero en correr suplicante a mí, y se tiró a mis pies abrazando una de mis piernas

-Sakurita llegaste aliméntanos por favor

A esta reacción de Eriol Touya se le ajuntó y dijo

-si no vienes nos matan de hambre Tomoyo y la enana

-no es cierto Touya Kinomoto fueron ustedes los que no quisieron comer con nosotras verdad Mei

-así es quien no conoce el germen de trigo como buen desayuno

Vaya ahora comprendía totalmente a los chicos, germen de trigo de desayuno, ni en mis peores sueños, pobres chicos

-oye monstruo ¿y Shaoran?

-aah! Se fue con unas desconocidas, lo mismo de siempre

-oye Sakura nuestros padres se fueron de viaje

La dulce voz de Tomoyo interrumpió la plática ¿Qué nuestros padres se fueron? Es decir que yo estaría a cargo de todo

-quien nos va a hacer nuestro almuerzo Sakura…volvió a abrazarme de la pierna, el mismo Eriol que desfallecía del hambre; era muy divertido

-tranquilos yo les prepararé la comida, mientras tanto pueden ir al pueblo a ver que hay, y eso es para Meiling y Tomoyo chicas vayan y disfruten hay algunos lugares que les puede gustar, y a ti Eriol

-esperaré a la comida "con un enorme brillo en sus ojos"

-está bien u.u

-yo las acompañaré a la enana y a Tomoyo

-está bien hermano y aprovechas para traer todas las cosas que compren ellas… jaja dulce venganza, muere Touya con todo lo que compraran esas dos.

Y así finalmente pude poner orden a la casa que supongo estaba a mi cargo, todos se marcharon excepto Eriol que estaba sentado en la mesa, parecía esos perritos que se ponen al pie tuyo cuando cocinas y esperan ansiosamente su cena

-Eriol ya basta vete jaja pronto estará lista y te aseguro que vas a ser el primero en probar, vete a la hamaca y disfruta del calor y la brisa del mar, afuera está precioso

-no quiero comer…comer…comer.

-maldición maniático vete o te quedarás hasta sin cena y te lo advierto Eriol

-está bien u.u pero seré el primero en probar el almuerzo eso lo juro

Vaya jamás vi a Eriol tan preocupado y por la comida, debió sufrir mucho en las manos de Meiling y Tomoyo, así que estaba preparando tranquilamente el almuerzo y procuré hacer el triple de lo normal puesto que Eriol y Touya comerían como locos, y allí si no hay quien los detenga, estaba cocinando tranquilamente hasta que alguien me tapó los ojos con sus manos, mi reacción no fue del todo agradable.

-maldita sea Eriol Daidouji que te cuesta esperar tres minutos más, has molestado toda la mañana y ahora no me dejas ni terminar… antes de ello me enojé mucho, olvidé decir algo, después de mandarlo a la hamaca se aparecía cada cinco minutos a picarme en la espalda diciendo –ya está –ya está –ya está. Por dios que me estresaba y esta vez había derramado la gota final, así que le di un codazo en el estómago me viré y con mi pie hice que sus pies perdieran equilibrio y lo boté, el peor error fue que castigué a alguien sin motivo, en ese rápido movimiento vi a un asustado y adolorido Shaoran Li que caía al suelo, maldita sea.

-hay dios, Shaoran estás bien… él me alzó a ver como un cachorro que desfallecía y lo único que dijo fue:

-hay cerezo no… por dios que fue eso ni siendo Eriol para que te haya estresado no merecía esto

Hay maldición trágame tierra, lo había lastimado, es mi mejor amigo, jamás lo había golpeado ni siquiera cuando me dejaba tirada por irse con esas chiquillas embobadas, al contrario siempre lo apoyaba, pero me dolía mucho verlo en el suelo tirado cogido con su mano derecha su estómago y la otra mano su pierna donde más lo había golpeado.

-Shaoran, lo siento, perdóname, discúlpame, no lo quise hacer y menos a ti lo siento Shaoran

-Sakura Kinomoto… me dijo tratando de incorporarse pero al no poder le ayudé y lo logramos pero me daba mucha rabia haberle hecho eso… Sakura Kinomoto eres una pequeña flor de cerezo que si la tocan seguro mata… y tras decir esto comenzó a reír… realmente ni un ladrón se acercaría a ti

-lo siento Shaoran, no fue mi intención y como disculpa yo…

-tenlo muy presente cuando yo quiera te lo cobraré

-siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance Li Shaoran

-claro que estará a tu alcance y si algo sucediese te recordaría antes o después de cobrarte el favor créeme, auuu

-está bien como parte de mi auto pago serás el primero en almorzar ¿Dónde quieres que almorcemos?

-está bien en la mesita de frente al mar

-en mi habitación hay un balcón con una mesa ¿allí verdad?

-exacto, te envidio porque te hayan dado esa habitación

-está bien… le di unas de mis mejores sonrisas… allí en la habitación será… tomé a Shaoran en mi hombro y con su ayuda logramos subir juntos hasta el lugar se acomodó en la mesita y bajé por la comida, puse todo listo para dos personas y subí, luego bajé para llevar un poco de jugo y nos pusimos a comer en el balcón.

-y bien señor "conquistador" qué tal te fue en tu cita de mar sol y arena… Shaoran se lanzó a reír, como odiaba esa risa tras ella venía una frase que compaginaba yo al mismo tiempo contestaba

Shaoran "estás celosa cerezo" Sakura "Shaoran por toda la magia que no estoy celosa"

Luego nos quedábamos mirando y nos reíamos de lo dicho, sin duda ese era el Shaoran a quien conocía siempre sucedía lo mismo, era muy monótono pero adoraba eso, después de todo lo considero como uno de mis mejores amigos, seguimos conversando.

-sabes Sakura, son unas odiosas jaja y lo peor de todo es que

-te invitaron a comer y pagaron todo jaja tú con qué dinero ibas a pagar

-maldición es verdad te quedaste con la billetera y me dejaste sin dinero, agradece que regresé caminando

-tú eres el mal agradecido, imagínate si me dejabas a mí sin dinero me dejabas sin desayuno y muerta del hambre, además regresé caminando igual que tú Shaoran… estábamos conversando hasta que se escuchó la puerta de mi habitación abrirse de golpe y tras ello un quejido y un llanto mal actuado

-maldición me olvidé de…

-hay Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eres una mala madre, porque no me diste de comer y alimentas a papá primero

¿Qué acaba de decir? Shaoran y yo lo miramos confundidos apostaba mi mesada entera a que estaba ya alucinando pero todo el panorama cambió cuando él comenzó a reír y me tranquilicé pero luego me preocupé más cuando empezó a llorar, entonces Shaoran se paró y se puso frente a Eriol y le dio una cachetada diciéndole con una sonrisa

-vaya pero que mal hijo, como te atreves a gritarle a mamá y papá es el primero que debe comer no tú hijo

Pero de ¿Qué diablos están hablando? Se reían a más no poder y me miraban y no podía borrar mi semblante de no sé era miedo y preocupación hasta que finalmente comprendí a mamá se refería a mí y por papá se refería a…

-oye Eriol como que mamá Sakura y papá Shaoran que te sucede… a lo que Shaoran añadió

-tranquila cariño me encargaré de que el niño no sea grosero la próxima vez, le enseñaré buenos modales, y que aprenda a respetar a la mujer de mi vida jajaja

No era nada gracioso que se comporten así además

-cómo se atreven a hacerme esos juegos, por lo que veo Li Shaoran ya se recuperó del todo, vamos Eriol baja ya te daré tu almuerzo, llorón mejor ve con Meiling a sus brazos y no me molestes… jaja bingo logré con ese comentario hacer que Eriol se sonrojase mucho y Shaoran me acompañaba en una acompasada risa ante mi comentario y la reacción de Eriol, pero eso no se quedó así puesto que Eriol al salir se desquitó y dijo

-está bien mami los dejaré un momento con papá en vista que quieren algo de privacidad

-hay Eriol por dios ya cállate… le repliqué… o no te daré ni agua

-jaja ves hijo con mamá no se bromea… Shaoran le seguía el juego hasta que yo les puse un fin

-Eriol Daidouji te vas rápido a la cocina… y salió corriendo con una cara de susto, sabía que si seguía molestando no le daría su almuerzo ni el desayuno o cena de todas las dos semanas… y tú Li Shaoran déjate de jueguitos que no podrás administrar el dinero que nuestros padres dejaron a cargo de los dos.

-¿Qué nuestros padres dejaron…?

-así es ellos se fueron a viajes de trabajo y dejaron a los fugitivos a cargo puesto que cuando llegué me autoproclamé en coordinar la casa y sé que me ayudarás

-así que ellos no están, y nosotros seremos como sus padres ajaja será divertido.

-cállate Shaoran ve pensando que habrá para la cena y para mañana el desayuno y que no hagan relajos tu sabes

-si cerezo lo sé, tranquila que estamos aquí para divertirnos, ellos son ya grandes tienen nuestra misma edad, a excepción de Touya ese es más viejo que nosotros

-ayyy y también el más consentido de mi mamá, es su bebé, yo diría que es un

-¿llorón? … completó Shaoran a lo que le di la razón, y desde ese momento supe que serían dos largas semanas cuidando al grupo de indefensos y eso si Shaoran me ayudaría o de lo contrario estaría sola por que el joven "conquistador" hará de las suyas; y así empezó la cuenta regresiva día lunes y nuestros padres nos dejaron o mejor dicho los dejaron a la merced de mí, pero que le hacemos el domingo de la otra semana regresaríamos a casa y con la pereza más grade del mundo de iniciar clases.


	3. Las dos semanas interminables

LAS DOS SEMANAS INTERMINABLES

-oye cerezo… escuché la vos de papá como Eriol decía; mientras entraba a la cocina.

-hoe!

-de nuevo en las nubes Sakura

-ammm, algo así Shaoran, oye ayúdame que debo hacer para la cena ¿sí?

-claro que te parece… antes de que Shaoran termine de decir algo se escuchó un carro ¿en la casa? Pero si es arena la que rodea la casa quien es el maniático para meter un auto a este lugar y para esa pregunta había dos palabras.

-Hay y así llegaron Meiling y Tomoyo… a lo que Shaoran completó.

-y con un Touya muerto jajajaja míralo cargando tantas bolsas

En realidad que Mei y Tomoyo se habían pasado de la cuenta, en ese instante me fijé que ellas habían gastado sus ahorros de todo el año escolar en ropa, zapatos, collares bueno muchas cosas, por momento sentía lástima por mi hermano pero luego recapacitaba y esa lástima se iba y se convertía en venganza ya que después de todo siempre me molestaba y odiaba que me diga monstruo.

-monstruoooo, eres muy cruel conmigo… tras sus quejidos aparecía la voz de Tomoyo.

-oye querido Touya hacen falta la mitad de las bolsas aun ayúdame… y luego los quejidos de Meiling

-Kinomoto, muévete o ya sabes el castigo, vamos tenemos mucho que bajar… diez imborrables minutos guardados en la memoria, vaya que fue divertido, la escena más rara de mi vida o quizá la más típica pero poco vista en la vida real, mis ojos, Sakura Kinomoto la espectadora, Li Shaoran el incrédulo que veía entrar y salir a Touya el esclavo de las princesas Meiling Li y Tomoyo Daidouji y lo más gracioso era Eriol que miraba con ojos brillantes, como si buscara algo que las chicas trajeran y cuando ya todo estuvo dentro de la casa finalmente Touya se tiró en el sofá y Meiling habló.

-gracias Sakurita, no sabes cuánto me alegra que mi hermano te haya raptado al pueblo de aquí cerca, hay un montón de lugares donde se puede ir… ¿qué les parece si esta noche salimos a…

-No… fue interrumpida la enana con la voz imponente de Touya.

-claro que no Meiling, nadie sale a ningún lugar… pero obviamente esa madurez de chico mayor no le duraría tanto hasta que la voz de Tomoyo lo quebró por completo.

-vamos Touya no seas aguafiestas, recuerda que estamos aquí para divertirnos y estar relajados, anda di que sí podemos, además… tras las palabras de Tomoyo Touya se derritió por completo hasta que la voz de Shaoran resonó y habló

-está bien vamos a hacer un horario les parece… y ahí hablaba Li Shaoran con su tono autoritario pero yo sabía que tras ello siempre saldríamos ganando los dos porque con dos simples palabras se obtiene grandes resultados y lo sé.

-chicos quien cocinará las dos semanas… jaja Shaoran acaba de ganar, repliqué en mi mente, el hecho de que los chicos escucharan la palabra cocinar era gran tortura y en ese momento cuando me divertía internamente Shaoran me regresó a ver y supe que era la señal para que yo entrara en su juego y dije

-yo seré quien cocine pero necesito a alguien quien me ayude… fin del juego Shaoran y Sakura ganaron, mi mente habló y tras mis palabras vi la mirada de los chicos que desviaban a distintos lugares y Eriol y Touya silbaban en son de no haber escuchado, en ese momento habló Shaoran y con eso confirmamos nuestra victoria

-Sakura yo te ayudaré, de acuerdo todos… fin ganamos están bajo nuestras manos y ellos sonrieron victoriosos y contestaron

-sí capitán… todos lo dijeron al unísono pero lo peor estaba por llegar hasta que Shaoran habló sentenciándolos.

-bien chicos en vista que hemos decidido todos y estamos de acuerdo creo que deben hacer una promesa de acuerdo… jaja Shaoran nunca cambiarás y ahí va el acta de acuerdo para que luego no reclamen y los pobres como moscas a la miel se condenaron y volvieron a hacer el mismo gesto y las mismas palabras

-chicos aceptan todo, específicamente todo lo que esté por venir

-sí capitán

-seguros

-sí señor, señor

-está bien chicos, de ser así los que decidirán sobre a donde ir y que hacer seremos Sakura y yo

-¿qué?

-vaya pero si nosotros les vamos a hacer la comida de todas las dos semanas así que por lo tanto no podrán salir sin nuestra autorización ¿verdad cerezo?

-sí señor… contesté divertida, y todos quedaron pálidos, nadie reclamó porque habían hecho su "promesa" pero gracias a eso y la viveza de Shaoran ahora sería mejor controlarlos.

-lo siento chicos, si alguien tiene alguna objeción pues este se hará cargo y tendrá que hacer la comida… vaya que Shaoran lo logró todos se quedaron congelados y sin más remedio se fueron retirando uno por uno bueno Eriol y Touya porque Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron conmigo y Shaoran también subió a las habitaciones diciéndome que lo llamara para preparar la cena.

-vaya que saben cómo manejarnos…dijo Meiling

-juuum y yo que quería ir a algún lugar en la noche… dijo Tomoyo con nostalgia

-jaja pero sí que le sabes insinuar a Touya verdad Tommy

-pero que dices Meiling

-hay Tomoyo no vayas a decir que entre mi hermano y tú no hay algo

-te…te equivocas

-entonces es nuestra imaginación Saku o Touya es demasiado lento… dijo Meiling mirándome con una gran complicidad

-basta chicas, entre Touya y yo no hay nada

-hay Tomoyo pero no niegues que te gusta porque hacer eso es como que yo decir que estoy perdidamente enamorada de alguien… es la verdad además ustedes conocen mi frase _el amor no existe y lo sé jamás me enamoraré_

-hay Tomoyo, Sakura tiene razón, aunque no le veo el imposible Saku, algún día te enamorarás de alguien y será la persona que todos conocemos y él también lo hará

-y eso si ya no está enamorado… dijo Tomoyo tratando de librarse del tema, pero a quien se referían con _si él ya no está enamorado_, que yo recuerde no he dado falsas alarmas a nadie para que piense eso, y la única persona con quien comparto muchas cosas y me cargo bien feo para molestar es con Shaoran, pero… pero…jajajajajaja

-¿Sakura? Estás bien

-seguro le cogió fiebre, oye Saku estás bien

-si chicas no se preocupen… jaja para ellas que me ría de la nada es sumamente extraño, es que no pude evitar reír cuando pensé que podría enamorarme de Shaoran, o él de mí, es algo imposible, además él como ya lo dije en algún momento comparte mi "sabia ideología" también cree que jamás se enamorará, además él siempre juega con las chicas y yo siempre lo ayudo en eso, somos inseparables, pero de amigos y cómplices dudo que pase

-hay Sakura hasta cuando serás tan despistada

-Sakurita; Meiling tiene razón está bien que andes en tu nube, pero no siempre es bueno, podrías perder a la persona más importante

-hay Tomoyo, déjala sabemos que no es tan lento, y… ¿y qué? Esperen Meiling tomó a Tomoyo del brazo y subió sonriendo diciéndole algo a Tomoyo quien acompañó en la risa, y de pronto me dejan sola, ahora comprendía lo raro que se veía que se rían sin que tú sepas de qué, me quedé meditando en mis pensamientos vaya que es raro aunque siempre se portan así bueno desde que cumplimos dieciséis o mejor dicho desde que Shaoran cumplió dieciséis, lo sé me lleva ventaja, pero bueno ese no era el caso.

***** Perspectiva de Meiling y Tomoyo*****

_Mientras Meiling toma a Tomoyo del brazo y dejan a Sakura hablando sola_

-Hay Tomoyo, déjala ya sabemos que no es tan lento, y mi hermano desde que cumplió dieciséis, se porta raro en frente de Saku, todos nos damos cuenta excepto ella, sabes siempre anda en las nubes, y además yo sé que algún momento si no se le declara.

-hay pobre Sakurita, se va a confundir si Shaoran actúa antes de hablar, y por lo general él actúa así

-pero Tomoyo, siempre actúa así en frente de Sakura, créeme yo que lo conozco siempre analiza bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, solo que cuando está con Sakura es algo, impulsivo

-bueno Shaoran, es Shaoran en personalidad hasta que Sakura lo hace cambiar

-jajaja sí ese Shaoran

-yo ¿qué?

-hay maldición Shaoran porqué se te da de salir así de la nada

-Meiling tú eras la que venía hablando con Tomoyo ¿sobre mí?

-y sobre Sakura

-¿Sakura?... sobre ¿qué?

-hay Tomoyo explica bien sino Shaoran se confunde fácilmente, decíamos que Sakura estará a punto de preparar la cena y mi hermano Shaoran deberá ir a ayudarla.

-es verdad Sakura debe estar haciendo la cena y prometí ayudarle, gracias Meiling "baja corriendo"

-Tomoyo, y tú que siempre sueles ser discreta

-juum es que hay momentos que debes ser menos discreta para que los demás despierten

-tienes razón Tomoyo, esperemos que Shaoran algún día entienda esos sentimientos y comprenda que sí se puede llegar a enamorar, y Sakura También baje de su nube

-es verdad, bueno Meiling que te parece si vamos a ver lo que compramos los chicos debieron dejar todo en nuestra habitación

-siiii vamos Tommy

-oye no me digas así

-¿Por qué? Jaja

-no sé no me gusta

-y si te lo dice Touya

-cállate Meiling, mejor vamos a ver lo que compramos

-jajajaja está bien, pero no te sonrojes que lo haces más notorio de esa manera

******* en la sala*********

-haber supongo que pescado no vendrá nada mal, o quizá algo ligero, o las dos cosas y si lo acompaño con algo de beber, o quizá es mucho

-y si preparas pescado con jugo de coco

-sí claro, ahhh Shaoran no me asustes así… sí lo acepto me asusté es que estar pensando en la cena y que alguien detrás de ti te diga la respuesta y la afirmes y luego despiertes y veas su cara cerca si te hace asustar

-jaja lo siento cerezo, siempre estás en tu nube ¿verdad?

-hay no digas eso

-pues ya lo dije cerezo, ven vamos a la cocina a preparar rápido que el pobre de Eriol seguro morirá si no come algo jaja

-es verdad, oye Shaoran, tú crees que alguna vez nos lleguemos a enamorar de alguien… silencio en tres dos uno, maldición no debí preguntar eso, Shaoran de detuvo de seco y se quedó allí parado mirándome, es la primera vez que me siento incómoda y con él, no debí decir eso y cuando estaba a punto de cambiar de tema, él finalmente contestó

-acaso ¿te estás enamorando de alguien?

-No es eso, es solo que… tú crees que eso sería posible

-no lo sé cerezo, puede ser, en mi caso, aun no lo sé

-supongo que todo a su tiempo… quise preguntarle porque decía en su caso pero supongo era más incómodo así que no dije nada.

-solo espero que el día que los sentimientos estén claros esa persona más importante para mí corresponda mis sentimientos… maldición, Sakura piensa rápido no era nuestra intención hacerlo sentir mal; primero en la mañana con la golpiza del siglo ahora con un maltrato psicológico rayos que me pasa…

-oye… le dediqué mis mejores sonrisas"… ven… lo halé del brazo… ayúdame a limpiar los pescados para los niños pequeños… wow y él cambió de semblante rápidamente jaaaa que buena soy en esto, y así desapareció ese ambiente pesado y finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad.


	4. El secreto de la casa de verano

kon´nichiwa a todos; me alegra estar de nuevo con ustedes y que sea el fic de su agrado, bueno continuando con las vacaciones, buenooo raaaaraaaas vacaciones de Sakura y Shaoran, espero les guste, y bueno creo q está un poco corto, pero tengan por seguro que está lleno de sorpresas

Cap 3

El secreto de la casa de verano

-oye cerezo, ven a ver esto

-¿Qué?... hoe! Eso qué diablos es, ¬¬ típico de Eriol que nunca entenderá, le dije ve por pescado y se fue a pescar, pero qué diablos era eso que estaba en la nevera, estaba a punto de gritar cuando la risa de cierta persona me interrumpió.

-pero que torpe, es un pez globo, siete algas, un cangrejo de los más diminutos seguro en la arena se lo halló, ostras, y… mira cerezo esto te puede quitar esas ganas de matarlo.

-haber… al asomarme Shaoran tenía razón, a pesar de las rarezas de Eriol eso tenía sus ventajas, jamás había visto algo así de bonito tan cerca, un gran caracol, aun no comprendo cómo pudo haber atrapado eso, y agradeciendo que la nevera por arte de magia se desconectó y él dejó las especies en el gran balde, bueno volviendo a lo de antes, Eriol había atrapado una gran especie de piedra pero lo que nadie sabía era que dentro de esta habría un bonito caballito de mar, vaya no se me ocurrió que les hubiese pasado a los pobres si la nevera estuviese encendida.

-hermoso verdad… la voz de Shaoran me sacó de mis pensamientos; claro que era hermoso, era bellísimo, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno tan de cerca y era gracias al despiste de Eriol

-bueno ni hablar Shaoran, tienes la tarjeta de crédito

-sí, pizza o que pido

-bueno pide lo que a cada uno les gusta, supongo que sushi para Tomoyo y Touya, uuuum déjame pensar unos cangrejos para todos y en espacial para Eriol y Meiling, y ya sabes que pedir para mí.

-entonces será sushi, cangrejo, pizza con helado de fresa y ¿chocolate?

-me conoces, bueno para mí de fresa ya sabes tú que pedir… así es ante todo era los helados, de fresa que me encantaba a mí y Shaoran que enloquecía por helado de chocolate, así que llamó finalmente a distintos lugares y pidió la orden a la entrada de la casa jaja puesto que era imposible meter tres motocicletas de pedidos hasta aquí, a excepción de las peticiones de Meiling y Tomoyo, ellas si se la arreglaban para meter un camión mientras tenga cosas suyas.

-listo Sakura, y bueno ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?; les decimos a los demás

-no, será nuestro secreto y ni Eriol lo sabrá puesto que el sushi que viene en camino se hará pasar por su increíble pesca de peces exóticos jaja

-tienes razón, bueno y ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-me gustaría quedarme con él… señalé acariciando el caballito de mar… pero yo sé que es imposible, sería una tortura ir con él hasta Tomoeda y el viaje y los cambios de clima, y fuera que allá no podré conseguir agua de mar.

-fuera de eso, no sabemos si aguantará el viaje cerezo

-exactamente, sabes ellos merecen volver a su hogar

-tienes razón… tras las palabras de Shaoran, cogimos los dos el balde que contenía a tantos peces y caminamos hasta la orilla.

************* Habitación de Sakura***********

-oye Tomoyo, crees que a Saku le guste

-hay claro Meiling, no veo el porqué se vaya a negar jaja o sino mañana de una u otra manera… oye esos no son Sakura y tu hermano

-haber, sí a donde se irán y que llevan allí

-uuum vaya a saber, bueno no importa si la rapta de nuevo

-hey hablamos de Sakura Tommy y también de mi hermano, sabes lo peligroso que es estar con mi hermano y más aun tratándose de la despistada Sakura

- bueno jaja que esto quede como secreto Meiling

****************** En la playa **************

-oye Shaoran, y que pasará con las ordenes de comida

-llegarán dentro de media hora, tenemos tiempo

-bueno comencemos… tomé a cada animalito marino que según Eriol todos eran peces, y los fuimos colocando junto con Shaoran en la orilla para que se vayan, hasta que finalmente quedó el caballito de mar

-Cerezo estás de acuerdo

-sí Shaoran… los dos lo tomamos con cuidado y lo colocamos y bueno estábamos algo dentro del agua lo dejamos libre y luego sentimos que la marea subió

-cerezo es mejor irnos

-sí… pero cuando me moví me caí en el agua… que se esperaba de él que en vez de ayudarme se comenzó a reír… vamos Shaoran, no seas grosero y ayúdame a pararme… le estiré mi mano, quien la tomó y lo halé para que también se cayera

-vamos Sakura déjate de venganzas y juegos, ahora vamos antes que Eriol encuentre el sushi… en ese momento se paró y me marcó igual que en la mañana pero esta vez ya no me causaba desesperación simplemente me daba mucha risa

-jajaja bájame Shaoran, o apresúrate pero esta vez sin matarte por favor

-está bien… pasó unos segundos y llegamos a la entrada de la casa obviamente corriendo bueno Shaoran corría yo solo reía en su espalda, llegamos justamente para recibir la comida y Shaoran pagó, finalmente entramos.

-chicos la cena está lista… habló o mejor dicho gritó Shaoran y todos bajaron corriendo en tropel, incluidas Mei y Tommy, jaja hasta a mí se me ha hecho costumbre llamar a Tomoyo así puesto que mi hermano nunca para de nombrarla, y eso me da mucha risa

-comida, comida, dulce comida, pescaditos… cantaba Eriol

-no digan que es lo que pescó Eriol… suplicó Touya

-bueno Eriol aquí está lo que pescaste… Shaoran dijo esto y nos guiñó a todos el ojo pero Eriol no vio.

-Sushi perfecto vieron que mi pesca dio frutos…subió Eriol con gran emoción, y tras él Meiling corrió enojada pidiéndole un poco

- vaya que sabes cómo engañarlo Xiao… rió por bajo Touya puesto que Shaoran detestaba que le abreviaran su nombre

-y a nosotros que nos trajeron… replicó Tomoyo con gran alegría

-su comida favorita niños… dijo nuevamente Shaoran entregándoles la comida china, Touya casi le arrancha y subió y Tomoyo iba sonriendo tras él

-vaya con esto no se quejan hasta el día de mañana, y eso si no sufren indigestión… me preocupaba mucho que Eriol y Touya compitiesen en comida, yo sabía perfectamente que los cuatro irían a la sala de juegos y se pondrían a comer como locos y Meiling y Tomoyo les harían barra y luego jugarían en el play hasta quedar dormidos, dejando un gran rebullicio en cada rincón y que al siguiente día tendría que limpiar puesto que el joven "conquistado" saldría en alguna de sus maravillosas citas, hay solo pensarlo me tortura, tener que hacer tanto al día siguiente y sola.

-oye Sakura tranquila mañana te ayudaré a limpiar todo lo que hagan en la sala de estéreo

-hay Shaoran mejor pasa la… hay deja de comerte la pizza solo

-lo… sien…to… tonto Shaoran decía eso mientras comía la pizza, pero luego me tranquilicé cuando dijo

-compré dos, así que hay para largo

-y ¿los helados?

-te doy pizza y helado con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-quiero ir al balcón a comer

-jaja enserio pero sabes la bulla que meterán mi habitación está al lado de la sala de juegos

-uuumh tienes razón, entonces vamos al ático

-¿ático? Jajaja Li Shaoran esta casa no tiene ático

-claro que lo tiene después de todo de niños yo era quien más se pasaba en la casa ¿recuerdas?

-es verdad

-y siempre pasaba en el lugar donde nadie más conocía

-pero jamás he visto una puerta a ese lugar Shaoran

-cerezo, siempre andas en tu nube y eres muy despistada, te diré porque amo la habitación que te dieron; si bien recuerdas ese lugar siempre fue mi alcoba, y ahí es la entrada secreta a mi casa

-oh! Jamás me di cuenta

-cerezo ve con la pizza y ya te alcanzo con los helados… seguí el sabio consejo de Shaoran y cogí las dos cajas extra grandes de pizza y subí a mi habitación y esperé pacientemente

Hey chicos, espero que les haya gustado gracias x sus mensajes, realmente me dan muchisimos ánimos para seguir, tengan por seguro que va de largo esta historia, gracias a todos :DD

bueno como verán las personalidades de algunos personajes son distintas a las que conocemos, y les quiero decir que la que más me agrada bajo mi perspectiva en la historia es la de Eriol, es quien más logra meterse en problemas pero créanme también será la adoración de todos! :3

para Sakura Aiko! arigatoo! por tus mensajes... créeme que no sabes en qué lios se meterán los pobres por culpa de los indefensos jaja sobretodo de las rarezas de Eriol, esspero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado


	5. Mi recuerdo y un secreto

kon´nichiwa queridos lectores, un saludo inmenso, buueno continuando con la historia, espero les guste... y nuevamente arigaatoooo por sus mensajes, no olviden decirme su opinión ;) bueno cómo no queda más que decir les dejo con el siguiente cap de Enamorarse ¿qué es eso?

CAP CINCO Mi recuerdo, y un secreto

-cerezooo, llegó el helado

-por dios Shaoran estás loco… sí definitivamente Shaoran estaba loco, llegó con dos bloques de helado uno de chocolate y otro de fresa, bueno estaba bien con un tarrito pequeño pero no, diablos dos bloques, eso jamás pasará… Li Shaoran estás loco, quien va a comer dos bloques de helado

-nosotros, y con estas cucharas… me sonrió tan despreocupado como siempre, hay no tiene remedio ese chico, dejó los bloques de helado en la mesita de centro de mi habitación y salió al balcón, luego comprendí porque le gustaba tanto ese balcón, allí encima de mí había una especie de cuerda, él la tiró y bajaron unas escaleras Shaoran me dijo que le pasara poco a poco el helado y la comida, así hicimos y luego de eso subí yo

-oye esto es impresionante, y la bulla de los chicos ya no se escucha

-oye Sakura has visto la casa desde afuera, si lo has hecho te fijarás que alguna parte de ella emite una luz cuando hace sol

-sí porque qué es eso

-mira… tiró unas telas y pude ver que el techo una gran parte tenía una especie de claraboya y se veía claramente parte del mar el horizonte y las estrellas… impresionante, mucho mejor que una película diría yo

-qué bueno que te guste cerezo, ves te dije que tu habitación es mi lugar preferido, te iba a traer en el almuerzo pero Eriol llegó y bueno jaja después llegaron todos, y ya no hubo oportunidad

-está hermoso Shaoran, vaya que esto es especial, y yo jamás me di cuenta… es verdad, o este chico era extremadamente curioso o yo era demasiado despistada, pero era increíble, toda la noche pasamos hablando sobre el año que pasamos en la secundaria, es que estábamos en grados distintos, a pesar de ser del mismo año, él me habló de sus miles de citas jaja incluyendo las más desastrosas donde las chicas solo sonreían y bueno esas cosas, y yo hablaba de lo mucho que odiaba matemáticas, aunque él bien sabía que odiaba eso y siempre me ayudaba con mis deberes; así pasamos toda la noche, el bloque de chocolate se acabó con la primera pizza, y media hora después la segunda pizza y mi helado de fresa también se acabaron, finalmente nos sentamos en una alfombra y con una cobija ligera nos cobijamos y nos quedamos viendo el paisaje.

-qué bonito es el mar; y pensar que no hay tanto tiempo para disfrutarlo

-cerezo, aprovecha los momentos que la vida te da y verás que todo estará…_vaya te quedaste dormida Sakura, que bueno que te traje aquí pequeña revoltosa, sabía que te encantaría mi lugar secreto, descansa._

-juuuum, hoe! Donde estoy, oye Shaoran,, Shaoran, donde estamos… ese lugar no recordaba y al ver a Shaoran me tranquilicé por poco y salía corriendo

-uuuuum, hay Sakura estamos encima de tu habitación en la playa, casa de campo, vacaciones, anoche comimos pizza y helado y… antes de que pudiese seguir lo callé

-basta ya recordé Shaoran no es necesario que seas tan explícito en esto, además qué hora es

-uuum déjame ver, son seis y media

-perfecto, bajemos a hacer el desayuno

-hay Sakura aun es demasiado temprano

-vamos Shaoran no seas así, ven y ayúdame… jaaaa lo convencí y bajamos a mi habitación, luego a la cocina

-y bien cerezo, que haremos de desayuno

-sabes primero debí haber ido a ver como amanecieron

- es verdad

Subí las escaleras y al entrar en el cuarto de juegos no encontré a nadie, fui a la habitación de Tomoyo y nadie, luego a la de Meiling, y allí estaba Eriol con Mei y Tomoyo

-hay por dios que le pasó a Eriol, se muere con esa cara

-Sakura lo que pasa es que anoche apostaron quien comía más si Touya o él

-y ganó Tommy jaja digo Touya

-Meiling eso no es gracioso… dijo Tomoyo

-haber si así está el perdedor no me quiero ni imaginar cómo está en ganador, chicas que tanto comie… antes de terminar la frase escuché un grito desde abajo

-Shaoran

-mi hermano gritando eso es raro

Bajamos todas a ver y con lo que nos hallamos fue con Shaoran tratando de ayudar a Touya que ya no llegaba ni a la puerta

-hay ni hablar Meiling llama una ambulancia, Tomoyo trae a tu hermano hasta acá, Shaoran que mi hermano no muera, voy a alistar todo para las medicinas y la consulta de emergencia, son unos salvajes al comer tanto

-está bien… todos me dijeron al unísono incluyendo al muerto en vida de Touya

Media hora después los cuatro esperábamos haber que decía el doctor sobre los dos locos intoxicados

-Meiling Tomoyo, vayan a desayunar aquí cerca hay un restaurante vayan Shaoran y yo ya desayunamos esperaremos a ver que dice el doctor… las chicas aceptaron y Shaoran les dio dinero para que compraran su desayuno

-si así eres con nosotros como serás con tus hijos cerezo

-hay no lo sé, bien sabes que aun no desayunamos pero las pobres ya no podían más, se ve que anoche comieron poco porque esos locos comieron casi todo, y no queremos más desmayos y menos que esta vez sea por falta de comida.

-ve a desayunar Sakura yo esperaré

-no además yo iba a decirte eso; oye cómo es eso de que tendré hijos jaja

-uno nunca sabe

-sabes perfectamente que no me voy a enamorar de nadie Li Shaoran

-lo sé jaja pero tienes una característica que hace tu corazón muy materno, mira que cuidarlos y a tu hermano que es mayor y es un completo inmaduro debe ser muy estresante

-bueno algo, pero sé que ese estrés lo comparto jaja

-cierto, que buen corazón tengo jajaja

-cállate Shaoran, mejor vamos a ver qué pasó con esos dos… al entrar el doctor nos explicó que solo fue exceso de comida y que ya estaban bien

-Touya Kinomoto te mato, te mato a ti y a Eriol

-chicos mi sentido pésame

-hermanita solo fue un desliz

-Touya ¿desliz? Casi te mueres y sin mencionar a Eriol, imagínate como hubiese reaccionado mamá si te morías, yo definitivamente iba tras de ti mamá me asesinaba

-lo sentimos… dijeron los dos al unísono

-y solo por eso chicos creo que estos dos días no comerán más que lo que nosotros les pongamos en el plato y nada de salidas… dijo Shaoran, pero esta vez lo dijo de verdad y muy serio, es que en serio se habían pasado mamá realmente me mataba si le llamaba y le decía mamá sabes que buenas noticias Touya está hospitalizado y eso no es todo dile a Sonomi que Eriol también está junto a Touya y se están muriendo, jooo seguro ese momento me mandaban viva tres metros bajo tierra y seguro a Shaoran también.

-tranquila cerezo, ya están bien y además ya sabes el castigo, por favor no te enfades que sonriendo te ves mas

-Sakura realmente lo siento… esas fueron las palabras de Eriol quien interrumpió la conversación, claro que los perdoné, de ninguna manera me enojaría con ellos, lo sé hace un momento dije lo contrario, pero se trata de mi hermano y de Eriol que es también como un hermano menor para mí, siempre que pasa en casa me pide que le ayude en algo y siempre sabe cómo hacerme sonreír

-chicos es mejor que ustedes regresen; Shaoran los acompañarías por favor, yo te alcanzaré luego con Tomoyo y Meiling

-claro Sakura; chicos vamos

-gracias, nos vemos luego chicos

-adiós Sakura… los chicos se fueron y luego encontré a Tomoyo y Meiling quienes me acompañaron con gusto a comprar comida para prepararles a todos, nunca más volvería a pedir comida a domicilio o al menos cuando Eriol y Touya estén juntos y sin que nadie los cuide.

-chicas al fin las encontré

-¿Cómo están?... me preocupó muy preocupada mi amiga Tomoyo

-tranquila Tomoyo ellos están bien

-menos mal sino no hubiese sabido que hacer; me alegro que mi hermano no fue parte de ello, pero jaja me pregunto que estuvo haciendo contigo Sakura

-¿Quién? Shaoran; comiendo conmigo ¿Por qué Mei?

-hay Sakura ya baja de tu nube

-¿a qué te refieres Mei?

-a muchas cosas Sakurita

Hay y finalmente llegamos a la casa, para ese entonces Shaoran había llegado con mi hermano y Eriol y me había ayudado preparando el desayuno, las chicas estaban muy cansadas al igual que los dos casi muertos y les dije que mejor se fuesen a descansar; también explicamos que estaban castigados y nadie saldrá al menos de la casa, bueno no soy cruel lo que les dije era que no podían salir al pueblo por la noche porque hubo un determinado momento en el que acordamos con Shaoran dejarlos ir, pero con lo que sucedió era más que suficiente para cancelar el trato que les íbamos a proponer; Meiling y Tomoyo quedaron muertas del sueño y los chicos ya estaban bien pero no podían comer aun, después de hora y media la casa era totalmente silenciosa, bueno se escuchaban los ronquidos de mi hermano, juum y luego dice que yo soy el monstruo, yo estaba sentada en la sala hasta que algo me sacó de mis pensamientos y eso era una bandeja flotante con jugo de naranja y tostadas acompañado de café, esperen no era bandeja flotante jaja era Shaoran que supuse me había estado observando desde ya hace tiempo y cierto aun no había desayunado así que solo me alargué a mirarlo, tomar la bandeja y sonreír.

-gracias Shaoran

-de nada Sakura, sabes es mejor que vayas tú también a descansar, mira todos los problemas que sucedió y tú sigues allí sentada y aun más sin comer, si sigues así solo viviré yo.

-jaja sabes que no será así, además me conoces y también sabes que luego de despertar con problemas no puedo conciliar el sueño tranquilamente.

-uumh! Es verdad Sakura, y bueno que tal si desayunas y un paseo por la playa.

-para que nuevamente me dejes sola, no lo siento Shaoran pero dudo que esta vez pueda volver sola a casa… bueno no era que me molestara que saliera con extrañas pero, no quería estar sola en la playa, al menos no esta vez.

-te prometo no te dejaré, pero solo por esta vez cerezo… y terminado de decir eso él sonrió, como siempre suele ser.

-está bien solo con esa condición vamos, pero te juro Shaoran Li que si me dejas sola en la playa no te vuelvo a hablar nunca más… vaya que mis palabras lo dejaron estático, jamás lo había visto así, pero era cierto, todo menos ahora dejarme tirando en cualquier lugar, si me sentía débil y era mucho peor estar sola, pero tampoco podía encerrarme en la casa y más aun sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-está bien cerezo, yo nunca te dejaré sola… ¿me… abrazó?, bueno creo que le llegó el instinto maternal, jaja es broma supongo me veo tan mal que causo lástima para cualquiera; ¬¬ incluso para mi amigo.

-deja de consolarme como si alguien se hubiese muerto y yo fuera la culpable Shaoran, mejor vámonos ya… pero que le sucede, dije eso y me quedó viendo de pies a cabeza riéndose y yo no sabía de qué; hasta que dijo finalmente.

-oye cerezo y piensas ir así, bueno mal vestida, con ojeras y despeinada, aun así… *aun así te ves bonita*… uuum como decirlo Sakura.

-es verdad maldición, espérame voy a ponerme algo decente… le dije mientras subía a mi habitación, maldición como pude haber salido así al pueblo, con razón el doctor me miraba con tristeza, debió pensar que estuve tan preocupada que ni siquiera pude, hay bueno me vale lo que piensen los demás; cinco minutos después bajé, me vestí con una blusa blanca que era un poco baja y un short color crema y sandalias y salimos

-vaya cerezo que cambio, haz hecho un récord, cinco minutos… dijo sonriendo y tomándome de la muñeca, abrió la puerta y allí estaba el hermoso mar, hay cuanto adoraba este lugar, ahora que recuerdo bien siempre hemos venido con mamá, papá y mi hermano, pero rara vez veníamos con Tomoyo, Eriol, o con Meiling y Shaoran, era la primera vez que llegábamos todos, bueno ellos también llegaban a este lugar, pero era distinto, por eso Shaoran se quejaba que me dieran su habitación con balcón secreto, bueno recuerdo que una vez llegamos, pero apenas nos conocíamos, fue la vez que Shaoran se enfermó de no recuerdo qué y pasó metido todo el día en la casa, pero esa vez solo vinimos mi familia junto con Ierán y Shaoran, si mas no me falla mi memoria Meiling y Hien fueron a visitar a las hermanas de Mei y Shaoran a Hong Kong; bueno ese no era el punto lo total es que salimos y paseamos hasta el medio día, luego de eso regresamos a la casa y para nuestra sorpresa los chicos estaban bien, y bueno ya nada puedo hacer, el tiempo pasó volando y finalmente mis adoradas vacaciones llegaron a su fin.


	6. Adiós vacaciones hola queridos problemas

ohayo! queridos lectores, estoy nuevamente con otro cap; espero les guste ^^

(n.n)/ un saludo y un abrazo grande! y espero sigan leyendoo :D

CAPITULO SEIS

adiós vacaciones, hola queridos problemas

-hay Sakurita, lástima que no hayan querido salir ayer por la noche; ahora ya debemos irnos… decía mi amiga Tomoyo con una nostalgia que jamás había visto.

-Chicas vamos o no se quieren quedar para siempre aquí verdad… gritaba Meiling desde el auto; si por mí fuera me quedaría viviendo por siempre en la playa, pero odio la vida bueno solo la parte de estudiar y sobre todo las matemáticas, mejor ya no quejo y cojo mis maletas y salgo de la casa con la tristeza más grande, pero que puedo hacer, vi que en el auto que por cierto era muy grande estaban todos ya, y se escuchó la voz de mi hermano.

-oye Shaoran ven conduce… típico de Touya, siempre le gustaba ir haciendo sus asquerosas bromas en la parte final del auto, pero esta vez no lo dejaría no señor y dije

-hermano tú eres el mayor y por lo tanto debes conducir tú, esta vez lo más justo es que Shaoran y los chicos vayan atrás, o acaso tú has trabajado muy duro estos días como nosotros.

-monstruo cállate

-Sakura tiene razón Touya, tú debes conducir como el mayor de todos aquí… dijo Tomoyo espetando una sonrisa a mi torpe hermano y como era de conocerse de Touya cayó redondito en la sonrisa de Tomoyo y se fue al acento del conductor, pero mientras caminaba parecía estar en su nube, vaya ahora comprendía cómo me veía cuando estaba pensando en otras cosas, jaaaa y eso que yo no ando así por "amoooor" "nótese el sarcasmo"

-jajajaja oye monstruo, súbete o te dejamos

-hoe! Hay maldición voy, voy… vaya pero por estar nuevamente en mis pensamientos me di cuenta que todos ya estaban en el auto, como era de esperarse Tomoyo iba en el asiento del copiloto, Eriol y Meiling iban en los asientos traseros "bueno es que el auto es una especie de minibús" Shaoran estaba adelante y me hizo señal para que me sentara frente a él, pero justo en el momento que me iba a sentar se escuchó un grito

-Eriol Daidouji, si vas a estar así mejor bájate… dijo Meiling algo, no totalmente asqueada, tanto que da un grito Touya apagó el carro que ya lo había prendido, Tomoyo miraba asustada y había girado su cabeza más rápido que la luz, y cuando Shaoran y yo quisimos retroceder a ver nos topamos con la enana empujándonos y obligándonos a abrir la puerta y bajarnos del auto y tras ella jalaba al pobre de Eriol, la cuestión es que Eriol le había jugado una mala broma a Mei haciéndose el mareado y ahhh solo en pensarlo a mí también me produce nauseas; bueno el caso es que bajamos los cuatro y luego Meiling dijo señalándonos a Shaoran y a mí

-ustedes dos, no te mareas Shaoran ve atrás con Sakura

-pero Mei, yo… trataba de explicar Eriol

-cállate Eriol, no me vuelves a jugar esas bromas tú vas a delante y junto a la ventana, no mejor junto a la puerta por si acaso, y yo junto a ti para…jajaja Mei se condenó sola, antes de que termine de decir lo que quiera que haya ido a decir todos la molestamos al unísono _Mei jaja que quieres estar junto a Eriol, uuuuuuuy cuñada decía Tomoyo, jaja Eriol con la joya que saliste decía Shaoran tratando de complementar al comentario de Tomoyo,_ pero eso fue suficiente para que Meiling agachara su cabeza cerrara la puerta fuertemente y ordenara

-Touya arranca este auto, o si no… dios vaya que la enana sabe cómo hacernos temblar, nunca más en mi vida, la vuelvo a molestar, jaja no es broma siempre la molestaré hasta que no acepte sus sentimientos por Eriol; el auto arrancó pobre Touya, no esperen jaja se lo merecía, y bueno yo venía riéndome sola hasta que

-¬¬ oye cerezo despierta… Shaoran me dijo eso al mismo tiempo que me pegaba en la frente con la palma de su mano (ley de la frente XD)

-auuu, Shaoran que sucede

-Sakura por favor, hace media hora que salimos del pueblo y ni siquiera viste al mar con nostalgia, no pusiste cara de tristeza no hiciste ni un solo puchero, te vienes riendo por lapsos de siete minutos y sin dar razón, parece que ves al paisaje pero no sé a qué lugar del vidrio de la ventana ves… maldición ¿acaba de decirme que ya no se ve el mar? Tiene razón y todo por estar elevada en mis pensamientos

- es verdad :(

- que bueno esa si eres tú Sakura

-hay Sakurita, últimamente andas demasiado en tu nube… dijo Meiling

-déjala Mei, después de todo Saku descubrirá el porqué… dijo Tommy agregando una risita

-no me hizo gracia Tommy ¬¬… habló el raro de mi hermano regresando a ver mal al pobre de Shaoran

-pero de qué hablan… dijimos Shaoran y yo al mismo tiempo

-de que los dos sient… habló Eriol que fue callado por Mei y atacado por una mirada fulminante de Tommy, pero que era lo que Eriol quiso decir, quise preguntarle a Shaoran pero solo se hizo el desentendido… ¬¬ raros… me limite a decir, y luego dirigí mi vista a la ventana, y me quedé dormida rayos no suele pasarme eso; me desperté y ya estaba en ¿mi habitación? Creo que ya empiezo a creer en la tele transportación, bueno para eso había dos teorías, o mis papás ya estaban en casa y papá me trajo o Meiling es muy fuerte, porque Touya ni loco me lleva a mi habitación, bueno pero total, estaba en mi habitación y mañana comenzaría nuevamente el periodo escolar, bueno mejor me dejé de preguntas y fui directamente a mi sueño para poder ver si al día siguiente sobrevivía a matemáticas u.u

***************** Casa Li*************************

-oye Shaoran, Saku es ¿pesada?

-hoe! A qué viene la…

-jajajajajajaja que gracioso

-de qué te ríes Meiling

-de ese HOE! Jaja eso suele decir Saku

-bueno y que tiene de malo que lo diga yo Meiling

-hay ese no era el tema, oye no te pesó marcar a Sakura

-para nada, es mu ligera

-y era de verte Shaoran, con cara de perdido, desde mi punto de vista Shaoran mi hermano entrando en estilo nupcial

-cállate Meiling no es gracioso

_Narrado por Meiling_

_Vaya que no sabe aun controlar sus emociones, el hecho de escuchar un comentario tan simple hizo que se sonrojara totalmente, hay Shaoran como si no me fijara en tu forma de ver a Sakura, de hecho todos lo vemos, excepto Saku ella siempre anda en su nube y si no hablas jamás se dará cuenta, pero para hablar primero deberás entenderte a ti mismo Shaoran._

_Narrado por Shaoran_

_Vaya como molestan todos, bueno es que obviamente no podía dejar a Sakura tirada en el auto, y como Touya es un tonto no la subiría yo lo sabía, además como es muy liviana no se me presentaría dificultades, odio que mi hermana diga eso y más aun si es en frente de ella, debe dejar la vida de cada uno, puede ella comprender mal y puede que no me vuelva a hablar más y yo no quiero eso de Sakura._

************** Día lunes secundaria Tomoeda*************

Hay lunes, y lo peor de todo lunes de clases, que pronto se pasó el verano, lo bueno es que como estoy ya en secundaria, bueno segundo año de secundaria ya no me envían tarea de verano y ya no tengo que el último día estar como loca haciendo.

-eso es porque eras muy descuidada Sakura… decía mi hermano mientras me acompañaba a la secundaria, es que la universidad queda cerca de allí

Cállate hermano, además yo ya no sé si me sigues por costumbre o para que la gente del miedo de verte no pueda ni acercarse

-las dos cosas monstruo

No me digas así, ho…hoe, cómo está eso que también me acompañas para que nadie se me acerque

-adiós monstruo es mejor que entres o te quedarás sin una sola banca además

-chicooooooooooooos… esa voz, de seguro era

-Tommy… dijo Touya con una gran sonrisa, pero se le quitó rápido cuando Tomoyo me abrazó

-Sakurita estaremos en el mismo salón, al igual que Mei y Shaoran

-oye Tommy no hay un abrazo para… jaja pobre Touya rechazado por el amor de su vida, que por cierto no reúne aun el valor suficiente para declarársele, y bueno Tomoyo no es una chica que se quedará callada, supongo está esperando el momento perfecto, eso si mi hermano se atreve; bueno pero gracias a la cara de perrito abandonado que puso mi hermano logró su tan anhelado abrazo, que rápidamente fue separado por Shaoran que llegó corriendo

-cuidadooooo, quítate Touya… la reacción de susto con la que venía Shaoran no era del todo agradable, venía tan a prisa que sabía tenía que actuar rápido, así que tomé a Tomoyo del brazo y la halé hacia mí tan rápido como pude; vaya intuición cada vez desarrolla más jaja, bueno es que si no quitaba a Tomoyo de ahí también la hubiese golpeado la mochila flotante, que llevaba llaveros de varios colores, y para eso solo tenía una palabra… Meiling

-Li Shaoran, eres un maldito asesino… dios, a que se refería Mei, jamás vi esa cara, y al bajar un poco la vista, vi… hay no, hay no dime que no es verdad Shaoran… dije en un susurro, sí Mei llevaba en su mano el collar que compró hace mucho tiempo y amaba ese collar, era hermoso y también costoso, de hecho Mei ahorró dos años para hacerlo confeccionar, si como dije confeccionar, había una antigua joyería donde dabas el modelo y te confeccionaban un collar o cualquier cosa a tu gusto y la vez que acompañé a Mei le dijeron el costo y vaya que era costoso, ella se mató ahorrando y cuando lo consiguió era ya una época memorable, lo logró, lo obtuvo y como estaba casi por suspende una materia hizo una promesa si pasaba a segundo año de secundaria el primer día se lo colocaría, he aquí su promesa, su desastrosa promesa, Shaoran muerto en tres dos uno.

-Meiling, perdóname no era intención créeme casi me caigo y quise… bueno la explicación de Shaoran era obvia, casi se cae, cosa que era raro de verse en él puesto que siempre era muy atento y la que siempre se caía era yo, y supongo quiso tomarse de lo más cerca y taran el collar de Meiling, Shaoran date por

-date por muerto hermano… vaya Mei me ganó en mi juego de palabras mentales

-por favor, por favor no Meiling nooo… dijo esto y se colocó de tras de mi diciendo… Sakura sálvame por favor, prometo hacer cualquier cosa… uuuum cualquier cosa, no es una palabra que esté en el diccionario de Li Shaoran, es que realmente era una situación desesperante, pero me bastó decir unas cuantas palabras solo para que Shaoran escuchara

Oye lobato, tienes dinero

-cuanto cerezo

-aproximadamente, la mesada de tres meses, tú mesada

-claro la guardé del año pasado… crees que con eso me salves Sakura es poco para comparar mi vida

-claro Shaoran ahora déjamelo todo a mí… y empecé a Salvar la vida de mi amigo

Mei, yo sé lo importante que era tu collar, dime tienes todas las piezas

-sí Sakurita… me contestó Mei con ojitos llorosos

-bueno Mei, tiene solución, mira yo prometo arreglar este problema si, deja a Shaoran vivir

-uuuy como lo defiende… sonó la vos de Touya que parecía incorporarse de nuevo, solo me limite a lanzar una mirada fulminante y él se calló, y continué

Mei yo me hago cargo de todo, la otra semana tu hermoso collar estará como nuevo, pero por favor no mates al lobato

-está bien, lo prometes Saku… jamás vi a Mei tan triste, parecía como si no fuera ella, y solo le sonreí y le afirmé

-bueno creo que es mejor que entren o si no… decía mi hermano que se tocaba el golpe de la mochila, mientras Tomoyo le ayudaba a ponerse de pie; ya todos entramos, le dije a Tomoyo que acompañara a Mei, Touya se marchó y quedamos solo Shaoran y yo

-Sakura gracias

-no nada de gracias Li Shaoran, debes cumplir tu trato

-¿pero, para que quieres tanto dinero?

-Shaoran, aun no lo entiendes, el dinero que me vas a dar es la mitad del equivalente del costo del collar que destruiste

-¿qué? Hay cerezo no puede costar tanto

-mira… le dije seriamente mostrando a Shaoran las piedras que algún momento fueron el collar de Meiling

-son…son… maldición son rubís

-así es y no se puede reparar, la persona que las hizo vive aquí pero créeme será costoso, yo pondré la otra mitad

-no, no cerezo, yo lo rompo yo lo pago… que ingenuo es

-Shaoran, tienes el dinero ¿sí o no?

-bueno, ahora no lo tengo… me bastó escuchar eso, y caminé hacia el salón y Shaoran corría de tras de mí

-cerezo espera, puedo… bueno supongo que tendré que ayudarlo.

-tranquilo Shaoran, yo pondré la otra mitad, no te preocupes… y salí corriendo, yo se que aun faltaba para que empiece las clases, pero necesitaba pedir un favor a alguien.


	7. Trabajo de medio tiempo

kombawa queridos lectores, aquí estoy una vez más con otro fic de la historia, espero que les guste, bueno no está tan largo como lo pensaba, bueno aquí está y hasta la próxima... perdón si aun no pasa nada entre esos dos pero ya verán que pronto :) ...nos leemos

Cap siete

TRABAJO DE MEDIO TIEMPO

*********** Patio de la secundaria ****************

-Nakuru, puedo pedirte un favor… _bueno era genial ser amiga de ella, aunque era algo, uuum como decirlo, muy enérgica, y siempre andaba abrazando a mi hermano, pero ese no es el caso_

-hola pequeña Sakura, que puedo hacer por ti

-qué pena pedirte esto, pero tú le confeccionaste el collar a Meiling lo recuerdas el de rubíes y esmeraldas.

-sí y eran unas esmeraldas del mismo color de tus ojos

-bueno me podrías hacer el favor de hacer uno idéntico

-¿pero qué pasó?..._ la cara de Nakuru quedo plasmada_

-es que el collar se destruyó

-pero ¿Qué? Y Meiling… que… ¿Quién fue?... _ante tanta confusión Nakuru solo se limitó a saber quién era_

-uuum pues fui yo…

-eso no es verdad Akisuki, el que rompió el collar fui yo… _maldición Shaoran, de donde salió, eso no estaba planeado_

-vaya, Li, eres un catástrofe, mira que involucrar a Saku en esto, no es apropiado

-lo sé por eso te quiero pedir eso yo, no involucres a Sakura en esto, quiero ese collar para la próxima semana

-¿tienes el dinero? Li

-tengo la mitad

-y la otra mitad te la doy yo Nakuru…_quise interponerme pero los dos dijeron a la vez_

-no Sakura, no lo permitiré

-estoy de acuerdo Li, no es justo que Sakura pague por cosas que no hace ella

-así es Akisuki y por eso yo…

-pero Nakuru, Shaoran no tiene el dinero, déjame pagar la otra mitad

-ya dije que no Sakura, además como soy la dueña del lugar, y me falta mano de obra, él trabajará conmigo por todo un mes, así pagará la deuda y solo deberá pagarme la mitad… Nakuru, está loca, Shaoran nunca trabaja…

-acepto Akisuki cuando empezamos

-hoy mismo Li Shaoran

-de acuerdo

-uuum aunque me sigue faltando mano de obra, no podré acabarlo pronto… _oportunidad perfecta, aprovecharé eso y_

-yo trabajaré Nakuru

-¿tú Sakura?... los dos dijeron sorprendidos al unísono

-si yo, además tengo tiempo libre… ¬¬ _no era cierto, pero de alguna manera prometí a Meiling le entregaría el collar el otro lunes, y también le prometí a Shaoran no moriría, así que debería trabajar_

-claro Sakura, pero con una condición… _esa vos de Nakuru sonaba muy seria_

-dime Nakuru

-deberás recibir tu paga…

-¿qué? Espera Nakuru yo no puedo recibir

-Querida, es tu trabajo, tu tiempo, deberás aceptar tu paga o de otra forma no podrás trabajar gratis

-y ¿Qué hay de Shaoran?

-él tampoco está trabajando gratis, recuerda que su paga de un mes será sustituida por la mitad del dinero que deberá pagar el collar… _Nakuru era muy lista, y sabía manejar estas situaciones, así que acepté_

******** Jornada de clases salón 2 **************

Entramos, corriendo a clases, el profesor aun no había llegado, así que ocupamos los lugares que recuerdo siempre solía ser, mi puesto casi al final junto a la ventana, junto a mi estaba Tomoyo, detrás de mi estaba Shaoran, delante de mi estaba Meiling, y junto a Shaoran estaba

-buenos días jóvenes… _entró el maestro y nos pusimos de pie, luego comenzó la clase_

-Tomoyo y ¿Eriol?... _ella regresó a ver el puesto vacío_

-no sé Sakurita, seguro se quedó dormido

-está atrasado, esperando fuera de la puerta…_dijo Shaoran muy seguro, y tres segundos después Eriol abrió la puerta, y el profesor Terada lo miró_

-joven Daidouji, que son esas horas de llegar, podría explicarme

-profesor, lo siento, me quedé… estoo

-se le pegaron las sábanas… _dijo Shaoran con un gesto de indiferencia, y toda la clase se rió, hasta que el profesor lo dejó pasar_

-que esta sea la primera y última a la próxima no podrá entrar

-sí señor…_ Eriol se sentó tras Tomoyo_

-rayos Tomoyo porque no me despertaste

-Eriol, sabías que mamá no estaría en casa

-sí pero

-cállense

-chicos silencio que el profesor

-Sakura creo que mejor no digas… _hay maldición empezando con el pie izquierdo, apenas era el primer día y el profesor nos regaño a los cinco_

-Kinomoto, Li y Daidouji, salgan a platicar a fuera

-cual Daidouji y cual Li… _Eriol y Shaoran hablaron al mismo tiempo_

-Tomoyo Daidouji, Li Meiling Sakura Kinomoto… Shaoran y Eriol se relajaron… Li Shaoran… _Shaoran se tensó y Eriol comenzó a sonreír hasta que el profesor volvió a hablar_… y usted el que más molesta Eriol Daidouji… _los cinco salimos, y Tomoyo solo soltó un suspiro de resignación, vaya forma de comenzar, Shaoran y yo tenemos nuevo trabajo y para completar sacados de la clase._

********** Cafetería ***********

-hay vaya forma de empezar el día…_ decía nostálgica mi amiga Tomoyo_

-sabes Tomoyo que te parece si por la tarde salimos a dar un paseo…_ Meiling había recuperado su ánimo de siempre_

-claro… _Tomoyo sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, eso significaba una cosa y era_

-vamos de compras

-oye Tomoyo, no me gusta quedarme solo en casa

-está bien Eriol vamos…_ decía Tomoyo alegre_

-oye Sakurita tú si vas cierto…_ me preguntó Mei_

-lo siento chicas este mes no podré tengo muchas cosas que hacer, bueno…

-tranquila Sakurita, luego nos dirás… _Tomoyo era tan oportuna, por eso la adoraba_

-lástima Saku, oye Shaoran tú si vienes cierto

-lo siento Meiling, no podré

-pero porqué

-tengo asuntos pendientes… ¬¬_ claro a Shaoran no le hacían más preguntas, con ese carácter quien le va a preguntar_

-oye Saku, Touya podrá ir… _Mei me miró con alegría y luego miraba a Tomoyo con la vista al otro lado de la secundaria que estaba la universidad, viendo a mi hermano jugar futbol_

-claro que irá Mei, eso lo prometo… _vaya debo de dejar de hacer promesas, puedo correr el riesgo de no cumplir alguna; así pasó el resto del día, finalmente acabaron las clases, para ese entonces Tomoyo y Eriol se habían marchado a su casa a cambiarse para salir, igual Meiling salió corriendo, quedamos Shaoran y yo_

-y bien cerezo ¿lista para trabajar?

-debo decirle a Touya para que les diga a mamá y papá y no se preocupen

-oye cerezo, ¿crees que Touya te va a dejar?... _estábamos conversando mientras llegábamos a la entrada de la secundaria y_

-no la dejaría hacer que

-Touya

-díganme, decirme que

-hermano, es que estoy trabajando medio tiempo

-Sakura Kinomoto

-cálmate Touya está trabajando conmigo

-¿Dónde y con quién?

-bueno verás… _quise explicar pero no sabía como hasta que Shaoran intervino_

-rompí el amado collar de Meiling, y Sakura se comprometió a pagarlo para salvarme la vida, así que el collar fue hecho donde Akisuki y como Sakura iba a pagar la otra mitad yo me negué y la paga para Akisuki es que yo trabaje allí

-y Sakura que tiene que ver

-que a Akisuki le hace falta ayudantes y Sakura se ofreció para acabar el collar más rápido, pero ella si recibirá su paga, trabajará durante un mes

El silencio de mi hermano me preocupó mucho, Sakura date por muerta mi conciencia me dijo con un ligero tono de preocupación; y vaya que le empezaba a creer, era muy difícil hacerlo entrar en razón, pero tenía la leve esperanza de que el hecho de que Shaoran estuviese conmigo haría que Touya lo piense un poco; por mamá y papá no había problema, siempre han estado de acuerdo con que si necesito más dinero simplemente trabaje y ya, pero Touya era distinto, y cuando las esperanzas parecían ya perdidas ganamos

-está bien, pero Shaoran, debes irla a dejar a la casa, o si no a quien le costará la vida será a ti, sabes que Sakura es… bueno ya sabes, así que protégela como a tu vida.

-claro, por eso no te preocupes

-está bien, vete monstruo yo les avisaré a mamá y papá

-gracias hermano… _me limité a decirle eso y lo abracé, hay que aceptar que era rarísimo que eso sucediera._

-bueno Sakura, vamos a trabajar

-cuídala Shaoran

Hay nunca cambiará, claro que Shaoran me cuidará, en la joyería pensé no sería tan cansado, pero realmente me puso a trabajar más de lo que pensé, Nakuru era una gran persona pero cuando se trataba de trabajo era exigente, y eso que yo no hacía gran cosa, era Shaoran quien parecía desmayarse con cada trabajo, acabamos a las 9 de la noche, maldición primer día y estábamos muertos, pero creo que a este paso el collar de Meiling estaría listo.

-oye cerezo, vamos, debo dejarte en tu casa o tu hermano me matará…_ pensar que se daba ese trabajo aunque Shaoran no vivía tan lejos, bueno entre pasos pasamos por el parque pingüino y era increíble el silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz_

-¿cerezo?

-¿hoe?

-hay u.u deja de ser despistada… _se acercó a mí y me pegó suavemente en la frente, cosa que me hizo le diera un golpe en su pierna, cosa que hizo que gritara y me dijera._

-Sakura, que te pasa, eso duele

-lo sien… _esperen un minuto yo no soy la que se debe_

-no te disculpes cerezo, yo comencé… j_uuum tenía razón, y yo de estar tanto en mi nube como Tomoyo decía ya andaba demasiado_

-vuelve a la tierra Sakura… _exactamente eso, Shaoran me conoce, caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa, pero me topé con la sorpresa de que el carro de papá no estaba, justo en ese momento_

-¿hola? Meiling, que sucede… _Shaoran, hablaba con Mei, que habrá pasado_… vaya enserio, claro justo estoy con ella, ¬¬ y no empieces con tus juegos tontos Meiling, oye espera, claro se lo diré, Li Meiling, ¿Cómo que Eriol está en casa? Vaya te voy a ma…_ uuuum que raro, eso me suena a gato encerrado hasta que finalmente él habló_

-cerezo, nos abandonaron… _ladeó su rostro y mostró una sonrisa_

-¿se fueron de viaje?

-así es, y no comprendo porque Eriol está en mi casa, con mi hermana

- pero eso quiere decir que Tomoyo está sola en su casa

- no cerezo, eso significa que tu hermano es un atroz acosador, y quien sabe que esté sucediendo… _vaya esa voz y ese estilo de Shaoran poco se conocía, sabía perfectamente que estaba insinuando, pero como dicen a palabras necias, oídos sordos jaja o algo así, pero pude ver que Shaoran y yo también nos llevamos un gran susto cuando_

-¿Cómo que acosador? A quien le dices eso Li Shaoran, yo no dijera nada, tonto no soy y lo sabes

-jajaja solo lo aparentas Touya…_ esa era la voz de Tomoyo, que salían de la casa, de mí casa_

-¿Qué son estas horas de traer a mi amiga? Li Shaoran… _sentenció Tomoyo_

- ¿Qué son estas horas de estar en una casa ajena? Tomoyo Daidouji, ahora comprendo porque Eriol está con Meiling… _completó Shaoran, hay maldición, eso ya me sonaba a_…

-tranquilo hermanito, ya llegamos, no nos quedaríamos sin comer ¿o sí?... _bien acepto que esto iba a pasar, la misma historia de siempre, mamá y papá salían a trabajar, y los padres de, mejor no los nombro, también se iban, los niños se quedaban solos, y no era necesario ni esperar medio segundo y ya invadían mi casa_

-hay chicos, es mejor que pasen, o nos dará un resfriado… _me limité a decir, al entrar todos incluyendo a Shaoran, Tomoyo se quedó a fuera_

-¿Tomoyo?... _yo conocía perfectamente esa situación, hay Tomoyo siempre tenía algo que decir, y eso me daba miedo, y eso que la enana no se quedó_

-Sakurita, ¿crees en el amor?... _hay de nuevo ese tema_

-Tomoyo, ya te he dicho que no, y jamás me enamoraré… _Tomoyo solo se rió por bajito y me dijo_

- Sakurita, no hables sin haber pasado, el futuro es muy imprescindible ¿sabes? Si pasas tiempo con ese ser especial, lo empezarás a colocar en el lugar que le corresponde al corazón… _hay Tomoyo siempre habla en clave, o al menos yo jamás le comprendo, pero bueno luego de eso salió Meiling y nos dijo que entráramos, y al hacer eso Tommy solo se limitó a decirme_

-Sakurita, alguien ya te está esperando para preparar la cena… y_ sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, la quiero mucho, pero a veces no la comprendo, ya sabía que Shaoran estaría en la cocina preparando algo para la manada de no sé que serán ellos, aun no les hemos puesto nombre, pero por el momento son mis hijos jaja como Eriol lo suele decir_

-mamá Sakurita, tengo hambre…. _Y a eso se le acompañan risas de todos incluyendo a Eriol y Shaoran que rara vez se ríe, pero que tiene que ver Shaoran la cocina y la merienda de todos con ¿el amor?_

_bueno creo que esto se sigue repitiendo, los chicos algo se traen con Sakura y Shaoran, además los pobres ya no pueden con el trabajo de Nakuru, ¿lograrán soportar el trabajo? espero que sigan leyendo ENAMORARSE QUE ES ESO_


	8. ¿Algo me sucede?

kon´nichiwa (n.n)/ de nuevo les dejo otro cap! espero les guste, apesar de no estar tan seguido la historia tiene capitulos asegurados, así que espero les guste, hoy subiré otro más, por lo general de uno no pasa u.u :D

queridos lectores les dejo, ah! por cierto, la buena noticia (espero n.n) es que hasta el momento toda la historia que la tengo guardada consta de catorce capitulos, y eso que aun me falta ordenarlo porque están un montón de hojas que aun no las organizo para formar más caps! hay una amiga que los lee anticipadamente, así que hay cosas que cuento con su aprobación y otras cambio ;)...pero creo que mejor les dejo los capitulos

CAP OCHO

¿algo me sucede?

-mamá Sakurita, tengo hambre…. _Y a eso se le acompañan risas de todos incluyendo a Eriol y Shaoran que rara vez se ríe, pero que tiene que ver Shaoran la cocina y la merienda de todos con ¿el amor?_

_**Narrado por Shaoran**_

_Ok lo acepto esta situación se está saliendo de las manos, algo les pasa a los chicos, me angustia que empiecen a creer que entre la pequeña cerezo y yo haya algo más, realmente ya no sé qué pensar, vaya es que Sakura, tiene algo, hay maldición por todo lo que ha pasado, déjenme tranquilo una vez en mi vida sentimientos estúpidos y raros que no sé de donde aparecieron._

_Bueno finalmente Tomoyo entró seguida de Sakura que estaba algo pensativa, nos cortó el gracioso comentario de Eriol, vaya que mamá Sakura era algo extraño pero era aun como un niño, por comida bailaba y cantaba, eso era capaz, pero Eriol es Eriol, no tardaba en recibir una despeinada de mucho cariño de mi hermana Meiling y luego Touya y Tomoyo se sentaban a conversar mientras Sakura y yo preparábamos la cena_

_-y bien que habrá esta noche para cenar… me decía una sonriente chica de mirada profunda color esmeralda._

_-y si los matamos de hambre cerezo… me limité a decir sonriendo por mi propio comentario_

_-jajaja no mamá me mataría a mí por no saber cuidar bien de su bebé… añadió señalando a Touya; es verdad que Touya era demasiado grande para comportarse como solía hacerlo, pero siempre era demasiado "adulto" cuando se trataba de cuidar de Sakura, él no permitía que nadie se le acerque a excepción de Eriol y de mí, decía que somos de confianza y que deberíamos ayudarlo a cuidar de ella, Touya tenía la esperanza que Eriol se quedara con Sakura, pero Meiling se ganó esa atribución y siempre me mira raro, hasta empiezo a creer que siente él algo por mí jajajajajaja era broma, pero me mira extraño como queriendo decir algo, y luego ve a Sakura y solo suspira y se va, pero es un suspiro de decepción, bueno no es algo que importe_

_-hey Shaoran y luego que soy yo la despistada… ahí estaba hablándome mi querida cerezo, haciéndome volver a la tierra_

_-rayos cerezo si sigo junto a ti se me pegará lo volado… error Li Shaoran, cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Sakura_

_-Shaoran, idiota, no digas eso, me siento mal_

**Narrado por Sakura**

Realmente a lo que Shaoran dijo eso me dolió algo en mi cuerpo, ¿acaso estaré enferma? Bueno no importa, él se disculpó inmediatamente, y dijo jamás lo volvería a decir, bueno si sonó feo

-tranquilo Shaoran, mejor ayúdame a cocinar… fue una larga noche pero más larga sería la mañana, era día de clases pero maldita la hora en que me convencieron, incluyendo a Shaoran de ver una película, que continuamente fueron dos, tres, cuatro, hasta que me quedé dormida, hasta que…

-oigan creen que Sakura nos matará por esto

-hay Eriol, cállate es obvio que nos va a matar

-chicos tranquilos, Sakurita es muy tierna

-Tomoyo no hagas ruido se despertará

-y seguro nos matará

Esas voces eran de Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo y ¿Shaoran?, porqué hablaban bajo

.oigan, que es lo que está… hay maldición, créanme que ahora sé porque hablaban casi como si rezaran, pues espero que los elementos del universo estén de su lado porque yo los mato

-porque es medio día tenemos clases

-Sakurita, no nos juzguemos, fue por la larga noche, además Touya creo que nos despertó pero como nadie abrió los ojos fue a pedir permiso… Tomoyo se escuchaba tan tranquila que me tranquilizaba a mí también.

-hay cerezo no nos juzgues, además tú también te dormiste… vaya y yo que me empezaba a relajar

-Li Shaoran, cómo puedes estar tan tranquilos si mira lo que sucedió todo por…

-chicos llegué en la secundaria no hay problema… oportuno Touya Kinomoto, vaya que sabe cuando llegar

-Touya, despreocupado, cómo no pudiste despertarnos

-monstruo se los veía tan bien descansando, que bueno mejor decidí ir a pedir permiso

-es verdad Saku además que es un día más un día menos… y ahí participaba la chica más despreocupada del planeta Li Meiling, ahora comienzo a verificar que con Shaoran tienen algo en común, SU VAGANCIA ¬¬

-chicos, es absurdo que por quedarnos hasta tarde viendo películas… hay maldición el trabajo se me había olvidado eso por completo, me levanté de golpe sin terminar mi frase y salí corriendo con la ropa para cambiarme

-y ahora que le pasa… escuché a mi hermano hablar con los chicos, pero ya no pude escuchar más

-chiiiicos me voy, tengo que trabajar… grité desde la sala y salí, fue ahí cuando escuché la casa se volteaba como si estuviera un elefante dentro y para ese ruido había un nombre

-Li Shaoran… haha lo sabía, esa era la voz de Meiling, Tomoyo y un grito de dolor de Eriol y Touya, haber como los conozco me es fácil suponer, primero, Shaoran al escuchar la palabra trabajo se levantó como loco y recordó el trato con Nakuru, segundo, se levantó del golpe y se resbaló con las cobijas y empujó a Meiling y Tomoyo y cayó encima de Eriol quien chocó con Touya y este se golpeó en alguna parte de la habitación, que era lo más lógico, pero lo único que hice fue seguir mi camino y reír, Shaoran me alcanzó en el parque pingüino.

-oye Sakura, porque no me dijiste que teníamos trabajo… era lo que esperaba escuchar de él, no le contesté seguí caminando

-cerezooooooo… comenzó la imitación del niño berrinchudo

-hay Shaoran mejor apresúrate, que Nakuru no perdona tratándose de trabajo… escuché un susurro pero no le tomé importancia y continuamos.

_NARRADO POR TOMOYO_

_Hay como comprenderlos, bueno tarde o temprano tendrán que conocer ese sentimiento que hace que los humanos tengamos razón para sonreír, y finalmente se acostumbraron al trabajo, vaya que Sakurita es muy hábil para esas cosas, Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado… hay Domingo, mi teléfono sonó en mi habitación, contesté_

_-Tomoyo, Tomoyo finalmente lo acabé, lo acabamos _

_-que bueno Sakura, me alegra mucho… lo sabía lo lograrían, Sakurita nunca rompe sus promesas, le prometió a Meiling tener su hermoso collar para el siguiente lunes y lo lograron_

_-si Tomoyo, y Nakuru dijo que ya no era necesario trabajar un mes, dijo que ya contaba con la ayuda de uno de sus amigos y nos agradecía mucho, y me dio la paga de un mes, aunque no la necesitaba, sabes, más quise trabajar por estar…_

_-por estar junto a Shaoran ¿verdad?_

_-uuum bueno sí, algo así… haha adoro cuando se pone así, me da mucha emoción escucharla, como me gustaría grabarla, y no es mala idea, siempre Sakura me ha permitido grabarle y creo que no sería mal momento para grabar el inicio del fin de su lema, yo jamás me enamoraré, creo que dentro de poco dejará de preguntar ENAMORARSE ¿QUÉ ES ESO?_


	9. Cosas inesperadamente desesperantes

Kombawaa! queridos lectores, bueno aquí les dejo un cap más de esta historia, jaja buenas nuevas unos cuantos capitulos más y espero les parezca emocionante!

gracias por seguir esta historia y bueno espero sus reviews y con ello sus opiniones :D saludos (n.n)/ nos leemos

_Aika-chan_

_Capitulo nueve_

_Cosas inesperadamente desesperantes_

_-uuum bueno sí, algo así… haha adoro cuando se pone así, me da mucha emoción escucharla, como me gustaría grabarla, y no es mala idea, siempre Sakura me ha permitido grabarle y creo que no sería mal momento para grabar el inicio del fin de su lema, yo jamás me enamoraré, creo que dentro de poco dejará de preguntar ENAMORARSE ¿QUÉ ES ESO?_

NARRADO POR SAKURA

Bueno, Tomoyo sonaba algo alegre, ¿acaso habré dicho algo raro?, bueno ese no es el punto, luego de una larga charla, finalmente me fui a dormir.

-Sakura

-hoe!... quien será, esa voz, la conozco

-Sakura

-pero quien es… yo conozco a esa persona

-Sakura

-tú eres, eres

-Monstruo despiertateeee! O se te hará más tarde de lo que ya es

-hoe!, fue un ¿sueño?, pero parecía tan real

-Sakura, es mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde… ahí estaba mi hermano parado en el umbral de mi habitación y se marchó rápidamente

-hay espérame… u.u lo de todas las mañanas, siempre es nuevo récord, creo, pero ese sueño

-buenos días pequeña Sakura

-buenos días papá

-hola pequeña cerezo

-hoe!... Shaoran… Sakura, hija te pasa algo, cerezo

-aaa ma…mamá, muy buenos días

-que pasa hija, te ves algo

-distraída… habló Touya con el pan en su boca

-¬¬cállate hermano… pero cuando decía eso escuché la risa de mamá

-Sakura, discúlpame, no te volveré a decir cerezo, ese derecho no me está otorgado… se marchó con una bella sonrisa a la cocina donde estaba papá, igualmente sonriendo, ¿pero de qué me perdí? Hay no los comprendo, bueno si me despisté un poco cuando me llamó así, solo estoy acostumbrada a que él me llame así…Shaoran… hay no por favor no lo dije en voz

-¬¬ monstruo, él no está aquí…u.u hay si lo dije en voz alta

-bueno, es que... sonó el timbre; bendito sea el timbre, pero que me está pasando, bueno era mejor que fuese a abrir

-Chicos, hola

-Meiling que haces aquí

-es que no me gusta ir sola a clases u.u

-y tu hermano… interrumpió mamá con la amabilidad que siempre la caracterizaba, además como no salir a ver qué pasó con su cerezo, bah era broma, realmente salía a saludar a la casi última hija de sus queridos amigos, Hien y Ierán Li

-buenos días, Nadeshko… sí así tratamos, ellos con nosotros y nosotros con ellos al igual que con la familia de Tomoyo y Eriol… es que Shaoran hoy no irá a clases

-espera Mei, no lo mataste antes de tiempo verdad, yo ya tengo tu collar, y está como nuevo… subí a mi habitación mientras decía esto, y al bajar, encontré a mamá y Meiling que hablaban y reían y al verme se hicieron las desentendidas ¬¬ pero de qué rayos estaban hablando, bueno no me importa le mostré el collar a Mei a quien se le iluminaron sus ojos color rubí

-Sakurita, está idéntico, gracias hermosa

-hay Mei, no es de… ¬¬ el cumplido no era para mí era para la cadena, yo que me lo creo cuando Meiling me ha dicho eso "hermosa" no es palabra de su diccionario para mí

-oye Mei, y Shaoran… bueno es que me preocupaba

-se quedó muy mal en la casa, sufrió un accidente, y está enyesado la pierna… hay maldición llévame, alas vuelen, piernas corran, salí corriendo y cuando iba en dirección a casa de Shaoran choqué con alguien, y en un movimiento ágil me tomó del brazo

-¿cerezo?, que sucede… esa mirada, pero si es

-Shaoran… no sé porqué mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abracé, fue movimientos y acciones involuntarias

-Sakura, que pasa

-idiota, baka, tonto, no vuelvas a hacer esas bromas… mi cuerpo se desmoronó y Shaoran también hizo lo mismo, quedamos en la calle sentados, Shaoran contra el muro arrimado, sentado y yo en sus brazos llorando descontroladamente

-Sakura, que te hice, lo siento, perdóname, no… no… yo no sé qué pasó… la verdad yo tampoco sabía por qué reaccioné así

- estás bien… me limité a decir, hasta que Tomoyo y Eriol nos encontraron en esa escena

-chicos están bien… se acercó Tomoyo preocupada

-Shaoran, que le pasó a Sakura… decía Eriol muy preocupado

-perdón, todo esto es mi culpa… Meiling apareció en la escena… no quise que esto pasara, le dije a Saku que Shaoran no iría hoy porque estaba accidentado y tenía una pierna enyesada, pero no pensé

-hay Meiling, como se te ocurre hacer eso con Sakura, es similar a que te dijera que a Eriol le sucedió lo mismo… habló Tomoyo

-vaya así que es por eso… Shaoran, se levantó con migo en sus brazos, solo pude ver que se acercaba a Meiling, y hizo algo que me sostuvo con una sola mano y con la otra le ¿le acaba de abofetear a Mei?, no resistí más y me desmayé

-Sakura, hay ayuda… escuchaba los gritos de Tomoyo

-cerezo, despierta, cerezo… no escuché más voces, bueno mamá, papá y mi hermano llegaban sus voces se escuchaban poco hasta que me quedé dormida.

*********** Unas cuadras más allá de la casa Kinomoto*********

-Sakura, que pasa

-idiota, baka, tonto, no vuelvas a hacer esas bromas… mi cuerpo se desmoronó y Shaoran también hizo lo mismo, quedamos en la calle sentados, Shaoran contra el muro arrimado, sentado y yo en sus brazos llorando descontroladamente

-Sakura, que te hice, lo siento, perdóname, no… no… yo no sé qué pasó… la verdad yo tampoco sabía por qué reaccioné así

- estás bien… me limité a decir, hasta que Tomoyo y Eriol nos encontraron en esa escena

-chicos están bien… se acercó Tomoyo preocupada

-Shaoran, que le pasó a Sakura… decía Eriol muy preocupado

-perdón, todo esto es mi culpa… Meiling apareció en la escena… no quise que esto pasara, le dije a Saku que Shaoran no iría hoy porque estaba accidentado y tenía una pierna enyesada, pero no pensé

-hay Meiling, como se te ocurre hacer eso con Sakura, es similar a que te dijera que a Eriol le sucedió lo mismo… habló Tomoyo

-Shaoran, yo lo siento, no pensé que Saku…

-estúpida

-¿Shaoran? Porque la pegas

-cállate Tomoyo

-Shaoran, cálmate

-maldición cómo quieres que me calme, Sakura está mal, tiene fiebre, es que no se dieron cuenta... Sakura, maldición responde, Cerezo, Sakura, no cierres los ojos, Sakura

-Sakura, despierta

-hija, hay no debimos hacer eso Meiling, dios que le sucede

-tranquila Nadeshko, está con fiebre

-pero

-hijo lleva a Sakura a casa

-claro papá

-yo la llevo, ¿puedo?

-claro, Shaoran

************ tres horas después casa Kinomoto *****************

-ho…hoe! Donde estoy, ¿Shaoran? Que pasó

-qué bueno que ya estás bien pequeña

-que pasó, porque estás tan mal

-es que sucede que

************** Al llegar a la casa Kinomoto************

-la fiebre le está bajando

-debemos ir a trabajar Nadeshko

- es verdad, quien la cuidará

-yo lo haré si no les importa

-gracias Shaoran, confiamos en ti

-yo también quiero

-Meiling, vete con los demás a clases, después hablamos de esto

-yo me marcho también llegaré después de clases

-claro Touya

-cuídala bien Shaoran, recuerda que Sakura es lo más importante para mí

*********** tiempo actual, habitación de Sakura********

Eso fue lo que pasó

-me sentía algo mal, pero no quise avisar a nadie, que Mei, me haya dicho eso me aturdió mucho, y por eso reaccioné de esa forma

-Sakura Kinomoto, nunca te quedes callada, no queremos que pases por un mal momento y tampoco queremos pasarlo nosotros viéndote así, Meiling es una idiota

-Shaoran, no debiste hacer eso

-¿hacer qué?

-no debiste golpear a Mei, ella no tuvo la culpa

-Sakura, claro que tuvo la culpa, es una tonta, no se dieron cuenta de tu estado y decirte esas cosas es muy serio

-Shaoran, no la vuelvas a pegar

-no me digas que hacer cerezo… estás llorando Li Shaoran, sí, en ese instante al decir eso me abrazó y comenzó a llorar

-Sakura no te das cuenta que es muy peligroso que pase eso, yo, no quiero perderte, te quiero mucho, Sakura, no seas inconsciente yo jamás te perderé

-Shaoran, tranquilo, solo fue un desmayo

-desmayo, desmayo, ¿y luego? que te me mueres, Sakura ten cuidado con lo que me dices

-Shaoran, no te aturdas, y no me grites… le sonreí al decir eso, estaba cayendo en un estado de desesperación, bueno yo sé que no es normal desmayarse de la nada, pero Shaoran empezó a entrar en un lapso de angustia y eso tampoco era normal

-discúlpame cerezo, es que me dio mucho miedo verte así, estuviste durmiendo por tres horas, y la fiebre no te bajaba

-pero todo está bien ahora ¿verdad Shaoran?

-sí lo sé pero

-no te preocupes Shaoran, todo estará bien

Vaya forma de empezar la semana, bueno suele pasar, Shaoran pasó enojado con Mei, por dos semanas, hasta que logré pase ese enojo tan absurdo, Mei estaba tan alegre y prometió no volver a hacer eso nunca más, y ahora que lo recuerdo, pronto van a hacer una fiesta dicen que es por una noble causa, haha eso es mentira, quieren hacerlo porque las patrocinadoras de esta son nada más y nada menos que Li y Daidouji, la fiesta de disfraces que jamás habían hecho, bueno sería en casa de Tomoyo, para esos días Sonomi saldría de viaje de trabajo y le dio permiso Tomoyo para hacer la fiesta allí, y sin más pedir todo estaba preparado, el mismo día que organizaron todo Mei había preparado una técnica que según ellas les parecía divertida


	10. Preparativos para un plan perfecto

Kombawa queridos lectores (n.n)/ denuevo estoy con ustedes, perdón por la demora, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y bueno gracias por seguir con la historia... no olviden dejar sus opiniones o cualquier comentario (sus reviews) :D estaré esperándolos con ansias, y a todos reviews arigato! seguiré con la historia con muchas energías y ya no los molesto más y les dejo este cap...

_Aika-chan_

CAPITULO DIEZ

PREPARATIVOS PARA UN PLAN PERFECTO

-chicos como saben todos, participarán en la fiesta gracias por su colaboración y pues Mei y yo haremos algo especial, Mei explícales…_dijo Tomoyo_

-claro querida Tommy, pues como todos saben la fiesta es de disfraces, pero para evitar peleas por tener disfraces similares, es que no queremos que hayan peleas por esto, hemos creado un dispositivo para que todos vayan de distintas formas, les pondremos primero a su disposición un tema y lo que la mayoría diga… bueno primero hagamos eso luego explico el próximo paso, diles Tomoyo

-claro, bueno chicos propongan temas… y_ rápidamente se empezó a lanzar distintos temas_

-piratas

-hadas

-gurreros

-nooooooooooo

-pues tampoco soportaremos hadas

-época medieval ¿Qué les parece?... _dijo el profesor Terada mientras iba entrando_

-bueno yo no participaré pero que opinan

-siiiii… _gritaron la mayoría, o mejor dicho todos, Tommy y Mei sonrieron como en son de victoria, lo único que faltaba preguntar era, profesor cuanto le pagaron haha_

-bien chicos a petición de la mayoría será así, ahora les explicaré de que se trata el segundo paso, verán en esta caja tenemos papeles con el personaje que yo sé gustosos aceptarán

-oye Tomoyo, y que pasa si nos toca un personaje de chico… _habló Chiharu_

-no te preocupes por eso…_ contestó Meiling_… para eso hemos hecho dos una para chicos y otra para chicas… no sé fue mi imaginación pero Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron y sonrieron como si planearan algo

-bien oye Sakura y Shaoran vengan quiero que me hagan un favor

-hoe?..._aquí hay gato encerrado lo sé_

-que sucede Mei…_dijo Shaoran_

-vayan a… _Mei se quedó sin palabras_

-acompáñenme un momento afuera… _dijo Tomoyo casi sacándonos a empujones, en eso Mei gritaba_

-muy bien chicos aquí chicas acá hagan fila… c_uando todos estuvieron formados Tomoyo dijo_

-olvídenlo luego me acompañan mejor fórmense… _¬¬ genial nos tocó al último_

-bueno les digo que aquí hay más de los que somos, y si quieren invitar a alguien más díganles que pueden ir de cualquier disfraz, pero menos de príncipe o princesa, eso designará la caja, y otra cosa, no deben decir que personaje son hasta el día de la fiesta, y deberán llevar un antifaz

-eso quiere decir que dentro de esas cajas están un solo papel donde especifica si es la princesa y el príncipe y no hay más…_ dijo Tomoyo_

-bien comencemos…_ y recuerden no deben decir su personaje, o si no se las verán conmigo_… haha con la cara de Mei seguro nadie hablaría, ni Shaoran; bueno pasaron todos hasta que ya nos tocó a Shaoran y a mí, como ya era hora de receso todos fueron saliendo y solo nos quedamos los cuatro en el salón pero la reacción de Tomoyo fue rara

-chicos acérquense a ver qué es eso apuntó su mirada a la ventana… _bueno no era nada, y al volver a la caja seguían el montón de papelitos sobrantes y tomé uno y Shaoran hizo lo mismo, luego de eso Mei le pidió a Shaoran la acompañara a la biblioteca se llevó las cajas y Tomoyo se quedó conmigo_

-y bien Sakurita, que te tocó

-Tomoyo eso no se dice

-hay Sakurita entre tú y Mei si se puede decir, además quiero ser yo la que te diseñe el traje, dime que eres

-está bien… _abrí suavemente el papel, hay por favor, espero que no sea cierto, hasta que se lo mostré a Tomoyo quien chilló de la alegría_

-Sakura eres la hermosa princesa… _por favor esto no está pasando_

************** en la biblioteca **************

-y bien Shaoran, que personaje te tocó

-uuuum se supone que eso no se dice Meiling

-somos excepción pero solo con migo y con Tomoyo a Sakura tampoco se le puede decir, dime que te tocó

-hay Meiling seguramente es algún personaje secun…

-Shaoran, dime, dime, hay mejor préstame tu papel… aaaaaaaaaaaa eres el príncipe

-maldita sea estoy soñando, Meiling dime que es broma

-nooooooo eres el príncipe

************ en el patio con Meiling y Tomoyo ***************

El plan salió a la perfección Meiling

-así es jamás pensé nos saldría tan bien

-le aclaraste que no debe decir nada a Sakura

-sí, y tu le dijiste a Saku que no debe hablar con mi hermano

-si

-entonces no hay de qué preocuparse

-sabes fue gran idea esas cajas mágicas…

_Las cajas que fabricaron Meiling y Tomoyo fue con el propósito de hacer que Sakura fuera la princesa y Shaoran el príncipe, lo que hicieron fue doble dimensión, es decir del lado que no se observaba Mei y Tomoyo tenían un hilo atado a los dos lados de la caja, la parte "final" realmente era un tipo de funda, en la primera capa estaban los papeles donde ninguno especifique el papel de la princesa o del príncipe, la intención era dejar a los despistados de Sakura y Shaoran al final, así fue como Tomoyo los llamó y logró ponerlos al final de la fila, y el momento que los distrajo hacia la ventana Mei aprovechó para quitar las fundas con papeles de varios personajes y ocultarlas bajo la mesa dejando así los papeles donde estaban anotados solo princesa o príncipe, así cualquier papel que tomaran tendría el mismo contenido, y lo lograron._

-jamás creí fuera tan complicado, pero ahora podré encargarme del vestuario de Sakura

-y el de Shaoran también Tomoyo te lo pido, es que debe deslumbrar casi igual que Saku, sino no sería príncipe

-claro que si Mei, llévalo mañana por la tarde a mi casa, y bueno hoy irá Saku, tengo tres días para hacer los trajes, confía en mí Mei, los acabaré y quedarán hermosos

************** Casa de Sakura *******************

-ya llegué… _¬¬ vaya se me está pegando las frases de Meiling_

-hija que bueno que, vaya que es esa carita tan deprimida

-mamá, es que Mei y Tommy organizaron una fiesta de disfraces, y solo dos son los que tienen el papel de princesa y príncipe, y yo

-nyyyyyyaaaaaa, eres la princesa, y quien es el príncipe

-no lo sé

-uuuum, como Mei, y Tommy lo organizan apuesto a que; no sabes quién es porque no preguntaste o porque las reglas son no preguntar

-bueno no debemos preguntar así son las reglas

-me lo supuse

_NARRADO POR NADESHKO_

_Hay pequeña cerezo, no pequeña Sakura, vaya que has heredado eso de mí, andar en las nubes es nuestra cualidad, Meiling y Tomoyo hacen esto para hacerte o mejor dicho hacerles abrir los ojos a dos niños necios que no creen en el amor, y teniéndose en frente se niegan y niegan, Mei y Tommy son muy inteligentes, de seguro planearon todo, Shaoran será el príncipe, pero no diré nada, yo comprendo el esfuerzo que ellas están haciendo, además tú debes ser la que se de cuenta por ti sola y cuando aceptes tus sentimientos, seguro ellas harán lo mismo con Shaoran, y eso si ya no lo hicieron, después de todo el hecho de que él sea el único que te pueda decir cerezo dice mucho; es por ello que eso ya no me pertenece a mí sino a Li Shaoran_

_-oye Saku, Tomoyo te hará tu traje ¿verdad?_

_-así es mamá, dijo que vaya hoy en la tarde, puedo_

_-claro pequeña Sakura, ve, y tómate tu tiempo_

NARRADO POR SAKURA

Vaya que mamá es comprensiva, tomé mis cosas y salí en dirección a la casa de Tomoyo y Eriol, media hora después llegué al lugar y Eriol estaba en la estación

-Eriol, que haces aquí

-hola Saku, es que voy a casa de Shaoran

-a visitarlo

-haha no a ver a Mei

-oye Eriol, tú y ella qué son

-espero que desde esta tarde algo más

-hay en verdad, me alegra mucho, suerte… _vaya Eriol nunca lo creí capaz que le dijera a Mei lo que siente, pero ya que haha Shaoran es solo pretexto para que Eriol pase con Meiling_

-adiós Eriol… _le sonreí y vi como se marchaba, que tierno es, ojala Mei lo tolere XD_

*************** casa Daidouji ********************

-hola, soy Sakura

-claro señorita, pase la puerta se abrirá en un momento

-gracias…_ me encanta la casa de Tomoyo, pero antes de seguir vi a Tomoyo en la puerta_

-Sakuraaaaaaa! Qué bueno que ya llegaste, ven, ven, preparemos todo… _en menos de un minuto, estuve en la habitación de Tomoyo, y ella con sus cintas me empezó a medir por todos lados_

-Sakura has crecido, que linda te verás con el vestido, y por el diseño ni te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo… _mientras Tomoyo hablaba la puerta se abrió_

-hija, es verdad que Sakura está aquí

-si mamá

-hola pequeña Sakura

-buenas tardes, como has estado Sonomi

-muy bien linda, oye tú serás la princesa verdad

-así es, aunque me da algo de nervios saber quién será el príncipe

-hay Sakurita, eso es lo que menos te debe tener preocupada, dicen que las personas que se unen así es porque fue inevitable, pero piensa, podría ser un candidato para tu corazón… _hay tía Sonomi, es que nadie entiende que yo jamás me enamoraré, pero bueno es mejor seguirles la corriente, Tomoyo terminó de tomarme las medidas, y bueno Sonomi me invitó a comer algo, hasta eso se hizo las seis de la tarde_

-Sakura, no quisieras quedarte en casa esta noche, a Tomoyo le vendrá bien tu compañía yo debo viajar hoy, pero que dices, si quieres hablo con Nadeshko

-claro, si mamá me deja por mí no hay problema…_dije eso y no fue ni cinco minutos de que Sonomi dijo eso y llamó a mamá consiguiendo exitosa el permiso_

-en serio, gracias Nadeshko, Sakura te puedes quedar

-gracias mamá…_Tomoyo salto a los brazos de Sonomi_

************** Siete de la noche, Casa de Tomoyo *******************

-vaya mamá se fue hace quince minutos y le dijo a Eriol que llegara hasta las siete, pero aun nada, me preocupa…

-Tomoyo, no es un niño, de hecho son mellizos, y él es el mayor, no creo que se pierda

-créeme Sakurita que puede llegar a esos extremos, Eriol es Eriol, estamos hablando del chico con el que he vivido dieciséis años, y he tenido que soportar y…

-ya llegué

-yo también

-Saku, acaso esa es la voz de

-Meiling no seas escandalosa, Eriol cálmala

-es Meiling, con Eriol, y también vino… _bajé a la sala corriendo, estúpido cuerpo porqué reaccionas de esa forma, me asustas, ok, corrí como loca a la sala, y me estrellé con_

-hay Tomoyo que te sucede para correr a…

-ho…hola Shaoran, hola chicos… _traté de incorporarme lo más que pude_

-¿cerezo? Que haces aquí


	11. Confusiones y sorpresas

Kombawa chicos... (n.n)/ bueno sigamos con la continuación de la historiaa!

realmente me encanta continuar escribiéndola... no olviden dejar sus reviews, gracias a quienes lo hacen realmente me dan muchos animos :D

por hoy ya no les molesto más, les mando un gran saludo y ya nos leemos

_Aika-chan_

CAPITULO ONCE

Confusiones y sorpresas

-es Meiling, con Eriol, y también vino… bajé a la sala corriendo, estúpido cuerpo porqué reaccionas de esa forma, me asustas, ok, corrí como loca a la sala, y me estrellé con

-hay Tomoyo que te sucede para correr a…

-ho…hola Shaoran, hola chicos… t_raté de incorporarme lo más que pude_

-¿cerezo? Que haces aquí

-pero vaya forma de saludarla Shaoran, eso no es propio de un caballero… h_abló Tomoyo que había visto todo_

-oye Tommy será posible que hoy pueda acompañarlos

-claro que si Mei, además, Saku también se queda

-bueno es mejor que me vaya…_dijo Shaoran_

-no también quédate, es horrible soportar la bulla de Tomoyo y Meiling, Shaoran apiádate de mí y quédate también… _dijo Eriol_

-haha claro si no te importa Tomoyo y bueno a Sonomi tampoco

-no te preocupes, Sonomi no está y no creo que habrá problema, ¿verdad Tomoyo?... _o.O esperen eso acabo de decirlo ¿yo? Sakura Kinomoto_

-haha exacto Sakurita, mamá no está y puedes quedarte Shaoran

_Ok, ok, nunca más vuelvo a hacer algo tan vergonzoso, nunca, NUNCA, queda claro, bueno luego de eso Tomoyo y Meiling me arrastraron a su habitación_

-así que Saku es la princesa, hay que emoción y ya pensaste como la vas a vestir Tommy

-claro Mei, será la princesa más bonita

-oigan chicas, y saben quién es el príncipe

-ni la más mínima idea Saku…_dijo Mei; ¬¬ juuum mentirosa, esto parece planeado_

-no enserio, Tomoyo tú no mientes ¿Quién es?

-no lo sé Sakura, fue coincidencia que te haya tocado el papel de princesa, lo importante es tu vestido, mira Mei, he comenzado a trabajar en él… _vaya Tomoyo es un hada acaso, en el tiempo que estuve platicando con Sonomi, Tomoyo había trazado y cortado todo, no cabe duda que será una gran modista_

-haaaaay, es inmenso…_dijo Meiling con sus ojos brillando_

-verdad que sí, es lo mínimo que se merece Sakura…_complementó Tomoyo_

-vaya, cómo puedes, está perfecto, y haces eso tan rápido

-sí Sakurita, y es con una condición

-¿cu…cual?..._vaya hasta me daba miedo preguntar_

-que me permitas grabarte

-hay Tomoyo pero si siempre has hecho eso con Sakura, desde que nos conocimos

-es verdad Tomoyo, no es necesario que pidas eso, sabes que por mí no hay problema… _aunque a veces me sentía rara, pero Tomoyo se sentía feliz y eso era lo que importaba._

******************* Habitación de Eriol ********************

_NARRADO POR SHAORAN _

_-_Oye Eriol, contéstame algo, Meiling y Tomoyo antes de organizar todo esto de la fiesta estaban reuniéndose muy seguido

_-_ni idea Shaoran, sabes cómo es Tomoyo, me da miedo espiarla, y más aun preguntarle, a veces me trauma incluso con esas cosas que según ella es un atentando a la moda_… vaya si Eriol no sabía nada no tendrá caso que le preguntemos Li Shaoran, pero que estoy pensando, es seguro que ellas hicieron todo esto, pero no tengo la mínima idea de cómo, bueno creo que por ahora me resignaré, así que simplemente le cambié el tema de conversa a Eriol._

-oye Eriol, así de secreto que personaje eres

_-_bueno como te lo digo Shaoran, es que Meiling decidió que yo les ayudaría en luces y todo eso, y mi traje no es obligatorio, puedo usar lo que sea menos el traje de príncipe_… vaya esa no me la esperaba, Meiling y Tomoyo todo lo traman y no dejan el más mínimo detalle suelto._

-oye Shaoran, haha y que tú eres el príncipe_…¬¬vaya se supone que las leyes son para todos, pero sin embargo Eriol sabe lo que soy_

_-_oye Eriol, si sabes que yo soy el príncipe de la dichosa fiesta, dime quien es la princesa

-lo siento Shaoran, por más que pregunté Tomoyo y Mei, no me quisieron decir nada_… vaya era de esperarse, me pregunto quién será a la persona que también está igual, o peor que yo_

NARRADO POR SAKURA

Vaya me pregunto si el príncipe, estará igual, que yo; aunque no creo que pueda estar peor

-Mei, toma, ajústale a Saku el corset

-yaa… _hay, me van a asfixiar, y todo por culpa de la fiesta y este corset incomodísimo_

- listo

-bien, ahora sí, solo será cuestión que para pasado mañana lo termine Sakurita, déjame encender la cámara, te ves tan linda… _yo diría que me veo como uva, bien morada, siento que me asfixio, pobre del príncipe si cae en manos de Tomoyo._

_NARRADO POR SHAORAN_

_Vaya por un lado me pone algo raro saber que no se con quien estaré en ese dichoso baile, pero creo que ella debe estar bien, a menos que caiga en manos de Tomoyo, el solo hecho de pensar que se ofreció, no mejor dicho me obligó a que fuera ella quien específicamente diseñe mi traje, pero la tortura que pasaré, Eriol varias veces ha dicho que Tomoyo se estresa mucho cuando algo que diseña ella no queda como ella planeó y bueno siento que yo no nací definitivamente para estar de modelo de Tomoyo y mucho menos en las garras de Meiling_

NARRADO POR TOMOYO

Vaya que está saliendo casi como lo planeamos, el traje de Sakurita estará para mañana por la mañana, y bueno el de Shaoran estará listo en la noche, estarán listos para la mañana del viernes, y bueno los lucirán por la noche, claro sin exceptuar el antifaz, de eso se encargará Mei, es perfecta para ese tipo de cosas, cada detalle, haaaaay ya quiero que sea viernes, porque no hay alguna clase de magia para hacer avanzar el tiempo, una carta, la carta tiempo, y fuera perfecto que Sakurita manejara magia, pero que digo, mejor me preocupo por hacer las cosas

-uuf, Tomoyo creo que mejor mañana continuamos, Saku está agotada además quiero también avanzar con mi trabajo, ya sabes el antifaz de Saku

-claro Mei, bueno querida Sakura eso es todo por hoy

NARRADO POR SAKURA

Maldición esa frase me asustó, todo POR HOY, si así fue hoy no quiero ni imaginarme como será mañana, pero no importa, si ellas son felices me hace sentir bien

-bueno chicas vamos a dormir…_dijo Tomoyo dejando sus cosas, telas, tijeras, bueno un sinfín de material y nos fuimos a dormir_

-hasta mañana chicas

-si descansen

***************** Media noche habitación de Tomoyo **************************

No puedo dormir, que pasa, hay no tuve más opción que levantarme del colchón que estaba en el suelo y hábilmente evadí a Tommy y Mei para no despertarlas, salí sigilosamente de la habitación y bajé hasta la cocina para poder comer algo, supuse era por no haber comido, es que estaba tan cansada con los experimentos de Tomoyo y Meiling que me dormí de inmediato sin cenar nada, por eso estaba en la cocina, pero maldición algo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿cerezo? Que haces despierta a las dos de la mañana, recuerda que mañana debemos ir a la secundaria

-Shaoran; oye no soy la única que está despierta o acaso eres un fa…fa… _no quería ni pronunciarlo, vaya un fantasma era algo que me mataría de un solo golpe, vaya pero me quitó el miedo cuando tomó con sus dedos mi ¿nariz?_

-pero que despistada eres Saku

-suéltame Shaoran ¬¬

-lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer, además yo pregunté primero… _es verdad un punto a favor de Shaoran_

-bueno tenía hambre, no cené por estar… _maldición otro a su favor y me deja a mí en desventaja, no puedo decirle, sabes Shaoran Mei y Tommy estaban haciendo el traje de princesa que usaré en la fiesta_

-si dime

-estaban… _maldición, piensa Sakura piensa, cerebro piensa lista rápido, lista de opciones_

-dime Sakura

-mi traje…¬¬_ estúpida lista de mil y un respuestas y de todas escoges la menos indicada, vaya, que me sucede, se supone no debería decir eso_

-bueno era de esperarse Tomoyo no deja que uses trajes a menos que no sean confeccionados por ella… _uuuf creo que la ingenuidad de Shaoran me salvó esta vez, pero no habrá otra y debo ser más cuidadosa_

-oye que sucede Saku

-hoe!

-hay ya estás en otro lugar y pensado en otra cosa

-es que, bueno, yo… _maldición es que por una sola vez no puedes desaparecer de mi mente querida conciencia_… lo siento Shaoran

-debes ser más atenta Saku, o quien sabe lo que suceda

-¿Cómo qué?

-como que jamás sabrás quien te quiere hahahaha… _muy gracioso, no me pareció chistoso, la idea de quedarme sola hasta morir tampoco está en mi diccionario_

-cállate Shaoran sabes que jamás me enamoraré

-haha enamorarse que es eso Saku

-yo que sé pregúntaselo a Mei o a alguien más…_ está bien Shaoran se pasó de la raya, si me enfadé un poco_

-Sakura, discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal…_ vaya al menos se da cuenta de lo que hace._

-está bien no estoy enojada… _pero a quien quiero mentir al que conoce la mitad de mi vida_

-no mientas… _dijo me abrazó y me sonrió como siempre suele hacerlo, pero esta vez era algo distinto, yo sabía que esa sonrisa era común pero también solo sonreía así en frente mío de Touya, Eriol, bueno los que conocemos o mejor dicho su familia como él lo dice, pero esta vez yo me sentía diferente, a maldita asfixia-_

-¿Saku? Estás bien

-sí porque que hice

-no sé estas rara

-es el sueño me debo ir, buenas noches lobato

-adiós cerezo… _esas palabra, hay maldita sea ni siquiera comí, se me fue el hambre, y al llegar a la habitación también se me fue el sueño_

-que sucede Sakura… _esa era la voz de Tomoyo, pero habló bajito para que Mei no despertara_

-nada Tomoyo, es que no puedo dormir es todo

-Sakura algo te preocupa

-no lo sé Tomoyo, supongo

-pronto lo comprenderás Saku… _¿cómo acaso sabía algo? Maldición empiezo a creer que moriré de alguna enfermedad terminal con tantos secreto_s

-tengo sueño, mejor será descansar Tomoyo, descansa

-igualmente Sakurita… _vaya esta vez me salió la mentira a la perfección, toda la madrugada estuve despierta, cerré mis ojos luego de mucho tiempo_

********* 6 am habitación de Tomoyo ****************

-hay que buen día hará hoy ¿verdad Mei?

-así es Tommy, pero Saku aun no despierta que le habrá pasado

-es que anoche parece que comenzó a sufrir de una enfermedad

-¿Cuál? Está bien

-no te preocupes Mei, para ella es una enfermedad, para nosotras se llama enamorarse

-ah! Ya comprendo, espero que con la fiesta comprendan los dos lo que está pasando

************ 6:30 comedor de la residencia Daidouji***********

-chicas buenos días

-Eriol que tal

-hola Tomoyo, enana, como amanecieron

-bien Shaoran

-no me digas enana Shaoran, me llamo Meiling

-claro enana, oigan y cerezo

-te refieres a Sakura

-si bueno, ella

-sigue durmiendo Shaoran, parece que anoche no tuvo un buen sueño, y se la pasó pensando toda la madrugada, porqué no la vas a ver Shaoran, para que despierte para ir rápido a clases o llegaremos tarde.

-claro Tomoyo voy, no tardo

-nosotros nos adelantamos Shaoran, adiós

-adiós chicos


	12. Plan parcialmente hecho

Kon´nichiwa amigos \(n.n)/ nyaaa me encantan estos cap´s espero que también sea de su agrado... arigatooo a quienes siguen con mucha emoción esperando las continuaciones, como simpre reitero espero ansiosa sus reviews, ahh! y prontooo prontoo! se viene lo esperado

bueno creo que como algunos han notado, el primero en darse cuenta de los sentimientos que hay es Shaoran, es por el motivo de variar un poquito la historia, ustedes saben que en la mayoría de historias Sakura es la primera en percatarse de todo ello, aunque hay historias totalmente distintas, espero que la trama sea de su agrado... saludos para todos... nos leemos :D

CAPITULO DOCE

Plan parcialmente hecho

_NARRADO POR SHAORAN_

Tomoyo dijo que ella no había logrado conciliar el sueño, llegué a la habitación de Tomoyo y sentí que ellos salían ya, mientras tanto, faltaba aun media hora para llegar, ella estaba dormida, profundamente, me pregunto que será en la fiesta que organizan, le quedaría muy bien el papel de la princesa, es muy…

_-_huuuum, hoe! Shaoran, que haces aquí, y Tomoyo y Meiling

_-_buenos días cerezo

_-_qué hora es Shaoran_… vaya creo que ella ya está acostumbrada a lidiar con esto, lo único que hice fue retirarme un poco y decir_

_-_Sakura, son las 6:35 de la mañana todos ya desayunaron incluyéndome a mí y se fueron ya

_-_maldición, no puede ser, llegaré tarde_… pero que está haciendo, saltó de la cama, y comenzó a sacarse su pijama y colorarse el uniforme_

_-_Sa…sa…saku…

-Shaoran muévete o llegaremos tarde_… maldición que calor hace, pero lo único que recibí de ella fue un regaño de que me apurara mientras cepillaba su cabello ambarino y se cogía dos moños con unas binchas con unos adornos rojos y salió corriendo al comedor, pero yo seguía plasmado en la habitación…_

_-_Sha…o…ran apresúrate_… su grito entre comer y correr me despertó, no estaba soñando, realmente se cambió en frente de mí, y aun no se daba cuenta, bajé corriendo y Sakura estaba ya abriendo la puerta, vaya que rápida_

_-_vamos Shaoran_…corrió hacia mí y tomó mi mano y salió corriendo cogida de mi mano, sigo encerrado en mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos a la secundaria y entramos en el salón donde ya todos estaban menos el profesor y tomamos nuestros puestos_

_-_Saku ya despertaste_… pude diferenciar la voz de Tomoyo y mi hermana Meiling que se acercaban a saludarla, se hicieron grupo con Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki, mientras yo me senté en mi puesto, vale repetir sigo en shock_

_-_hey Shaoran que pasa vienes viendo un fantasma_… Eriol me sacó de mis pensamientos_

_-¿Eriol?_

_-_el mismo que canta y baila, oye Shaoran vuelve a la tierra que miraste estas embobado…_ jaaaaa como si le fuera a decir, oye Eriol fui a despertar a Sakura y ella se desvistió en frente mío y luego como si nada tomó mi mano y me haló hasta aquí_

_-_aaammm, tengo sueño es todo Eriol

-no me engañes Shaoran Li, te conozco desde niños, acaso Sakura se desvistió en frente tuyo hahahahahaha_… maldición, odio su sentido del humor ACERTADO_

_-_porque te sonrojas Shaoran_…esa voz, esa bonita voz, era_

_-_haha por decirle algo Sakura, es que Shaoran por si no lo notas anda embobado, haha parece que te hubiese visto haahahaha_… Sakura comprendió entonces, se sonrojó totalmente, y me regresó a mirar y dije_

-tranquila no dije nada, pero sí me tomó por sorpresa esa reacción de salir corriendo

NARRADO POR SAKURA

Trágame tierra, no hice eso, no hice eso, no hice eso, pero cómo digo que no lo hice, sí lo hice, me desvestí y cambié en frente de Shaoran

-Shaoran, lo, lo sien, to

-Sakura, que sucede porque te disculpas con él…_ interrumpió Eriol_

-oye cerezo te parece si hablamos en el almuerzo

-claro

Las clases comenzaron, y no lograba concentrarme, el solo hecho de haber hecho eso en frente de Shaoran me ponía muy mal, que pensará de mí, lo hice inconscientemente, pero esa no era escusa para lo que pasó, me siento muy mal, hay y otra vez esa rara sensación, que me está pasando

********** Jardín de la secundaria Tomoeda**********

Maldición ya llegó

-cerezo, ven… _por favor, fuerza, fuerza_

-Shaoran, lo siento

-hahahaha tranquila, sí me sorprendió mucho y hay que aceptar que me quedé congelado, de hecho recién se está pasando, pero esas son tus actitudes

-deberías decir defectos Shaoran

-o quizá cualidades

-son defectos Shaoran, acéptalo, qué clase de chica se cambia en frente de su mejor amigo

-tú

-Shaoran Li estoy hablando seriamente

-y yo también Sakura Kinomoto

-¿cómo?

-tú siempre serás así, y yo siempre estaré ahí para ver todas esas locuras que haces, si te dije que vinieras aquí era para decirte que a excepción de mi nadie más puede ver lo que yo vi haha a excepción de Mei y Tomoyo que son quienes te están haciendo tu disfraz, pero fuera de ellas y de mí nadie, nadie Sakura, al menos que tú aceptes que te has enamorado de alguien…_ vaya sí que fue demasiado concreto, eso no era broma, y yo lo sabía_

-está bien, pero ¿enamorarse, que es eso?... _y los dos reímos conjuntamente_

-nunca cambies pequeña cerezo… s_e levantó y me abrazó, porque siento que algo está cambiando, ahora me percaté que Shaoran tiene un aroma muy peculiar, es el de los árboles de cerezo de primavera_

-Shaoran hueles a flores de cerezo

-es porque siempre paso junto a ti… _me acabo de ¿sonrojar? Pero que dice Shaoran y porqué sigo abrazada de él, mi única reacción fue sonreír y mirarlo_

-cómo dices que hueles así por estar cerca de mí, yo no uso perfumes

-ese es tu aroma natural y como siempre estoy junto a ti se me impregna tu aroma

-mentira nunca he sentido en mi un olor a flor de cerezo

-es porque pocos pueden detectarlo, puede que no lo detectes en ti, pero sí en mí, al igual que yo el aroma dicen muchas chicas que huelo a flores de cerezo, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta poco que lo sentí en ti

-Shaoran…_ está bien me quedé sin palabras, una vez Tomoyo me dijo que las personas somos capaces de receptar aromas que no existen claramente para todos pero que distinguimos aromas que nos llaman la atención, ahora sí la pregunta del siglo ¿por qué diablos siento que Shaoran huele a flores de cerezo?_

Clases acábense por favor

-chicos les tengo una buena noticia…_ profesor de todas las horas porque justo esta que es la última tenía que hablar, ahora solo quiero correr y arreglar muchas cosas en mi cabeza_

-chicos la próxima semana nos iremos a la playa por el verano…_playa, no es mala idea, allí podré despejar mi mente, finalmente las clases acabaron y mañana sería la dichosa fiesta, por favor que el príncipe no sea ningún loco desquiciado_

-Saku espéranos… _esa era Tomoyo, así que la esperé…_ ahora sí vamos

-¿qué acaso no vamos a esperara a los demás?

-no Sakurita, Mei se los llevará a alistar todo para la fiesta, yo debo ir contigo para probarte el vestido…a_hora comprendo la funda inmensa que traía consigo_

-está bien Tomoyo vamos

-y además aprovecho para luego alcanzar a Mei en mi casa, y me prestarás a Touya verdad Saku, necesito que me ayude

-claro Tommy

-bueno Saku, volviendo al tema…_ ¿qué tema? En ningún momento hable de otra cosa_

-heeeem, que tema Tomoyo

-en el que ibas pensando cuando te alcancé, qué te sucede Sakura

-a eso, oye Tomoyo, una vez me dijiste que los aromas de otra persona pocos pueden sentir eso a que se debe

-a que cuando sientes el aroma de esa persona sin que nadie más se dé cuenta es porque estás enamorada de esa persona

-¿enamorada?

-sí, acaso ¿tú?

-no, es eso, solo que vi a muchas chicas ponerse perfumes y me preguntaba si ese era el aroma

-ahh! No Saku, estás equivocada, bueno podemos decir que tu hermano huele a flores de durazno, y él no usa ningún tipo de perfume de durazno ¿verdad?

-correcto

-es porque es alguien muy especial para mí y puedo sentir su aroma especialmente para mí

-oooh! Ahora comprendo…_ fuimos platicando de eso hasta llegar a mi casa y entramos, Tomoyo se quedó en mi habitación y bajé a la cocina, para tomar un poco de pastel y llevarle té, en eso mi hermano entró a la casa_

-hola monstruo, oye ese aroma, acaso Tommy está aquí

-si hermano, en mi habitación…_ acaso Touya también detectaba esos aromas, bueno es verdad que yo también sentía el aroma de lirios en Tomoyo y de claveles en Mei, pero eso era más especial, pero no la dejé ver porque ese momento subí con el té y el pastel y cerré mi habitación_

-Sakura, déjame entrar a ver a Tommy…d_ijo Touya golpeando la puerta que puse seguro, me iba a cambiar no dejaría que el muy imprudente entrara_

-Touya como estás, en una hora podré hablar contigo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas con Saku, no te preocupes, quiero que me acompañes a casa… ¬_¬ conociendo a mi hermano está llorando de la felicidad_

-está bien Tommy

-gracias Touya, y bien Sakurita ahora sí, será tiempo de que te vistas… _y sacó un enorme y hermoso vestido de aquella funda, pero aun quedaba ropa en la funda_

-oye Tomoyo, y esa… _no pregunté porque me lo mostró completamente_… está hermosoooo gracias Tomoyo…_grité de la emoción_

-que bueno Saku, aunque creo pude haber hecho algo mejor… _claro que estaba perfecto, pero Tomoyo y sus debilidades estaba realmente hermoso (imagínense el traje de la princesa de la carta sellada era similar) era perfecto y agradecía todo ese dolor por el corset ahora estaba todo listo lo único que faltaba era saber quién era el…_

-bueno Sakurita me debo ir, puedes ayudarme con los arreglos

-claro que sí Tomoyo

-gracias, necesito que vayas a mi casa allá te estará esperando Eriol yo mientras tanto debo ir a dejar un encargo, además Touya estoy seguro te acompañará… _bueno dicho y hecho, Tomoyo no sé a dónde se fue Touya me acompañó y en la casa de Tomoyo estaba Eriol con muchas cosas para adornar el jardín y sala donde sería la fiesta_

******************* Casa Li ********************

-Mei ya llegué

-ok Tommy entra la puerta está abierta

-Meiling debo hacer esto

-claro que sí Shaoran, además Tommy se tomó la molestia de crearte personalmente el traje de príncipe

-ya llegué chicos, ten Shaoran te traje tu vestuario

-gracias, Tomoyo

-qué esperas hermano pruébatelo

-mañana enana, mañana tendrás el gusto de verme con esto

-y este es para ti Mei

-¿Qué? También me creaste un traje para mí

-claro, eres dama de compañía de la princesa al igual que yo como dejarte sin traje

-gracias Tommy

-y bien chicas nos vamos, antes de arrepentirme a arreglar la casa de Tomoyo

-claro que vamos Shaoran

*************** Casa Daidouji 30 minutos después****************

-hola ya llegamos

-chicos que bueno, oye Tomoyo que te parece

-está perfecto Touya gracias

-Tomoyo, no le creerás que él hizo todo, solo movió las cosas, la creación es de mi imaginación

-Saku, era de esperarse, quien puede tener tanta imaginación y menos esperándose de Touya

-cállate Meiling, enana

-basta chicos, oye cerezo en qué más te podemos ayudar

-de eso me encargaré yo…d_ijo Tomoyo, es que aun faltaba_

-bueno…_contestamos al unísono_

****************** 8pm Casa Daidouji**************

-acabamos

-menos mal

-gracias chicos, todo está listo, ahora solo esperar a mañana la fiesta saldrá perfecta…_los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban, vaya eso realmente parecía un salón de baile de un castillo_

-bueno chicos debemos irnos…_habló Touya y salimos de allí_

-claro mañana los esperaré en la noche

-adiós…_me despedí de todos_

Adiós cerezo… _solo esa despedida pude escuchar_


	13. El día de la fiesta inesperada

Kombawa minna (n.n)/ hola de nuevo queridos lectores... gomene si no he actualizado pronto he estado con muchas cosas q hacer y ocupada! bueno aquí les traigo una buena nueva! a quienes también sean FANS de INUYASHA he subido un fanfic con una historia que trata de uuum jaja mejor les dejo aquí el link (n.n)~ s/9542618/1/Tras-el-telón-del-amor

Y eso es todo la nueva noticia :D no les interrumpo más y pasen y lean :D

CAPITULO TRECE

El día de la fiesta inesperada

**************** 9pm Casa Kinomoto*****************

-chicos, saben que Sonomi, Hien, Ierán, su padre y yo debemos salir a Hong Kong, así que pórtense bien y por favor no vayan a destruir la casa de Sonomi

-no te preocupes mamá, que les vaya de lo mejor, y cuídense

-adiós hijos

-adiós papá, adiós mamá… _no pasaron, ni 20 minutos y mi casa fue infestada nuevamente por los chicos que no cenaron_

-ya llegué…_decía Meiling con un tono autoritario, y tras ella llegaban Eriol y Tomoyo con una sonrisa y saludando; ¿y Shaoran?_

-oigan chicos falta uno

-vaya Sakura preguntando por mi hermano eso es nuevo… _decía Meiling queriendo meterme en camisa de fuerza_

-solo era una pregunta Meiling…

-no lo sé Saku, simplemente salió y dijo que luego iría a tu casa para alcanzarnos y salió… _en aquel momento dejé de prestarle atención a Mei que estaba explicando la situación y sentí el celular en mi habitación al sonido típico de un mensaje de texto, ojala fuera así, mi canción de mensajes de texto era algo más notoria, escuchar el sonido de Hatsune Miku the world is mine no era algo común y subí corriendo a la habitación por este, al llegar me encontré con la sorpresa de que era un mensaje de mi amigo fugitivo Li Shaoran_

_Mensaje recibido a las 7:38 pm Shaoran _

_Hey pequeño cerezo, disculpa por no ir a casa con toda la manada, pero sabes deseaba estar un rato fuera de la rutina que sucede cuando nuestros padres se marchan, Sakura te espero en el parque pingüino… _

_Y por cierto no te estoy invitando te dije que vayas no me vayas a dejar solo, y no lleves a nadie más, bueno sí lleva algo caliente porque a pesar de ser verano está muchísimo frío, y apresúrate que me congelo y tráeme algo para cobijarme Att, ¿es necesario poner? :D_

Hay Shaoran, enserio que es un bobo, cómo era posible que saliera de casa sin avisar, ellos se preocuparían hasta que escuché un golpe en mi puerta

-adelante

-hey Saku que esperas para ir… _¿cómo eran Mei y Tommy y las dos sabían?_

-no te preocupes Sakurita, Shaoran nos pidió ese pequeño favorcito…j_uuum me pregunto que le costó ¿su libertad?_

-vamos Sakura, Shaoran te está esperando…_decía Mei casi empujándome_

-cierto Saku, además por Touya no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo…_no sé en qué momento me convencieron pero yo estaba ya afuera y corrí lo más rápido que pude al parque pingüino al llegar no había absolutamente nadie hasta que…_

-hey cerezo, por aquí… _alcé mi mirada y Shaoran se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol de cerezo, recuerdo que allí fue la vez que hicimos una promesa con Shaoran_

-lobato, sabes que no me puedo subir

-lo sé, por eso ya estoy aquí, vamos ven…_me estiró su mano y me ayudó a subir sin ningún esfuerzo_

-gracias Shaoran

-oye Sakura, hace tiempo que llegamos aquí con una promesa

-lo sé Shaoran, recuerdo claramente este lugar

-sabes, tu aroma es más delicioso que el de los mismo cerezos

-haha ¿enserio?, pues yo también siento que ha cambiado tu aroma

-es que es tanto soportarte que se me impregnara tu dulce aroma a cerezo, pequeña

-oye Shaoran

-dime

-crees que es posible que esa promesa se rompa

-créeme que prefiero mil veces no romperla antes que perderte Sakura... _ese silencio, nuevamente ese incómodo silencio, y nuevamente lo causé yo, bueno les explicaré, cuando Shaoran y yo cumplimos diez años subimos a este árbol en ese entonces mis sentimientos por Yukito un buen amigo fueron más de lo que pude imaginar, Shaoran siempre estuvo junto a mí y ese día Yukito se marchó y jamás pude decirle lo que sentía por él, aquella vez escapé de casa, mis padres no estaban así que el único que estaba a cargo de mí era Touya, corrí tanto que ya no pude más y caí al pie de este árbol, fue cuando…_

****************** seis años atrás memoria de Sakura¨*************

-Sakura estás bien

-´¿Sha…o…ran?

-vamos levántate, estás llorando por algo absurdo

-¿tú crees?

-sí, sabes quiero mostrarte algo

-a donde

-ven toma mi mano

-arriba del árbol

-así es Sakura

-yo… no puedo subir

-yo te ayudaré

-gracias Shaoran

-sabes, desde que te conozco jamás te vi triste, y no me gustas si eres así

-¿no te gusto?

-oye, este es un árbol que se llama igual que tú

-hoe!

-así es, Sakura significa flor de cerezo, este es un árbol de flor de cerezo

-ooo ya veo

-bueno cerezo, dime ¿por quién estas llorando?

-es por…

-Yuki verdad

-si

-sabes, esos sentimientos solo te confunden

-lo sé… oye que tal si hacemos una promesa

-claro

-no me quiero volver a enamorar, así que

-yo… bueno… yo tampoco quiero enamorarme de alguien más

-prometamos Shaoran que jamás nos enamoraremos

-está bien

-y si rompes esa promesa que sucederá Shaoran

-fácil, jamás volveríamos a ser amigos

-ooh! Ya veo

-estás de acuerdo con ello cerezo

-claro lobato, prometido

-prometido, pero sabes claro que habrá condiciones

-está bien, lo que sea mientras no nos enamoremos

-bien cerezo

-oye y algo más Shaoran, te doy el derecho de ser el único que me llame así

-eso quiere decir que solo yo te puedo decir así

-siii

-y puedo reclamar si alguien más te dice así

-claro Shaoran, pero si tú me dejas decirte

-¿lobato?

-sii

-claro, pequeña

************ Tiempo actual ***************

-sabes cerezo, hace ya mucho tiempo que hicimos aquella promesa, sabemos a qué nos arriesgamos si la rompemos, yo, Sakura, yo

-¿te… enamoraste, de alguien?

-no… yo estoy cumpliendo esa promesa, recuerda que prometí jamás enamorarme de nadie, desde ese momento no solo me lo prometí a mí sino también a ti Sakura

-lo sé…

-la pregunta aquí es ¿estás acaso enamorada de alguien cerezo?

-No… _mi respuesta fue demasiado contundente, cómo podía enamorarme, jamás abandonaría al lobato, a mí lobato, a Shaoran jamás lo dejaría por nada ni por nadie, jamás_… oye porqué llegamos hasta aquí

-por otra promesa querida Sakura

-¿otra promesa?

-así es; sabemos que mañana será el baile que lograron organizar mi hermana junto con Tomoyo y Eriol, y bueno no me importa que seas o quien seas, está demasiado claro que algo sucederá allí, Tomoyo y Meiling se las arreglaron demasiado bien para que nadie reconozca a nadie, y quiero pedirte que pase lo que pase y junto a quien sea que estés, no permitas que sedan tus sentimientos Sakura, solo estoy avivando la promesa de aquella vez

-claro que lo prometo Shaoran, si tú prometes lo mismo

-Hecho cerezo…_ y terminado de decir esto me sonrió como siempre, pero esta vez era algo distinto, algo había cambiado, su sonrisa me cautivó por completo, además, su reacción, se acercó a mi me besó en la mejilla provocando que me ¿sonroje? Y nos bajamos de aquel luga_r

Siguiente día

POV TOMOYO

Por fin llegó el día, todos estamos preparando cada cosa, para que nada, absolutamente nada salga mal, ahora ayudaré a mi querido amigo Shaoran, para que se arme de valor a decirle a Sakurita que su dichosa promesa puede romperse sin causar que los dos se separen, al fin dejarán ese absurdo lema de enamorarse que es eso.

*****************CASA KINOMOTO 3:30 PM**************************

-monstruo, llegó Mei y Tommy

-ok! Hermano diles que suban

-vale, te veré en la casa de Tommy, iré con Eriol y Shaoran a ayudarles con algo

-ok! Allá nos vemos

-Saku! Llegó tu hermoso vestido… _gritaba Tomoyo emocionada junto con Meiling_

-pruébatelo Sakurita… d_ecía Mei con sus ojitos muy avivados por la emoción_

-ok! Pero cómo se pone esto… _ok acepto que no sabía dónde estaba parada, pero con la ayuda, la larga ayuda de tres horas para arreglarme, terminaron por fin_… esta, esta soy, yo

-Sakura, estás hermosa

-no cabe duda que naciste para ser una princesa

-sii Saku, Tomoyo tiene razón, y creo que…

-si Mei, sabemos perfectamente que esta noche será perfecta

-chicas de que están hablando

-de nada Sakurita, de nada, ahora vámonos

-ok!..._ salimos de mi casa, y fuera de esta estaba esperándonos una hermosa limosina, pero antes vi a Tomoyo coger su teléfono celular y marcar a no se donde_

-hola, si estamos listas, pasaremos a culminar con los arreglos de la princesa para que esté todo, además quiero que él esté ya fuera del lugar, después de todo tienen que esperarla…_ un momento, con quien está hablando Tommy, además por lo que entendí, no estaba acabado mi disfraz, además faltaba algo que según Tommy y Mei era lo más importante_

-Saku, vamos, Mei se va a adelantar para preparar todo

-ok! Oye pero a donde va Mei

-chicas las veo allá, adiós

-¿Meiling?

-adiós Mei, y ten preparado todo

-oye Tomoyo, a donde vamos

-hay Sakurita, falta lo más importante, en que vas a llegar haciendo presencia y sobre todo, tu antifaz… _Tomoyo, es tan predecible, pero tiene razón no hay sentido una fiesta de disfraces si no llevas un antifaz, sino no tiene sentido haber guardado el "secreto" entre todos los participantes de la escuela_

7:20 casa Daidouji

-ok! Llegué donde está el príncipe

-Mei, está en la habitación de Tomoyo acomodándose los últimos detalles, además le falta el antifaz

-ok! Comprendo, ya llego con el antifaz, así que permítanme pasar

-¿Shaoran?... permiso

-¿Meiling? Oye, seguro que debo hacer esto

-claro, además fue cosa del destino que fueras el príncipe, mira aquí te traigo el antifaz

-gracias Mei… oye podré reconocer a…

-¿a quien Shaoran?

-no a nadie olvídalo

-hoe! Discúlpame Shaoran, debo contestar la llamada

-no hay problema Mei, adelante

_.hola, ok! Listo, si todo en su lugar, ok! Vale, ok! Adiós_

-quien era

-Tomoyo, dice que la princesa está por llegar, y que la vayas a esperar a la puerta que debes estar toda la noche junto a ella

-pero…

-no se diga más ponte ese antifaz y ve Li Shaoran

*****************Limosina a dos cuadras de la casa de Tomoyo*******************

-oye Tomoyo, me da vergüenza, además no quiero ser carga para el joven que le tocó ser príncipe

-tranquila Sakurita, todo saldrá bien, ya verás, además sabes que todo en este momento tiene un secreto, vamos estamos por llegar, ponte tu antifaz

-ok

-lista

Uum creo que sí

*************** entrada casa Tomoyo*******************

-la limosina llegó, listo Shaoran

-uuum supongo que sí

Con todos gracias su presencia, bienvenidos a la fiesta social de Tomoyo Daidouji, recuerden que no se puede revelar la identidad ni quitar los antifaces hasta terminar la fiesta, con ustedes la princesa

-maldición…j_amás en mi vida me sentí tan nerviosa, la promesa que hice con Shaoran no era en vano, pero sentía que en esta noche algo cambiaría para los dos…_

-por aquí Sakura, alguien te espera…_ la voz de Tomoyo se escuchaba tan dulce, tan cálida, tan, no sé explicarlo, pero bueno la sorpresa fue que al bajar de aquel lugar con el vestido largo y ancho vi a alguien junto a Mei esperándome_

-Tomoyo, es ¿Shaoran?

POV SHAORAN

-Meiling, ella es… _sí no podía ser otra, sus hermosos ojos verdes jade no podían negar quien era ella, pero, ese aroma es cada vez más especial, comienzo a creer que no puede haber sensación más hermosa que tenerla junto a mí, lo acepto, Sakura esta noche se ve más hermosa que nunca, y se va acercando a mí_

-¿Shaoran? Eres tú

-hola cerezo, vaya que se lo tienen arreglado todo las chicas

-así es, no creo que sea coincidencia, lobato

-bueno Shaoran y Sakura, se van a quedar criticando nuestro arduo trabajo, o van a ingresar a la fiesta

-jajaja, tranquila Meiling, ahora mismo vamos, verdad lobato

-ok!, vamos, ah! Y Mei y Tommy no crean que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentan hacer con Sakura y con migo, sabemos bien que no fue ninguna coincidencia

-vaya hermanito nos descubrieron… dijo Mei de forma ¿arrogante?, pero no puedo decir exactamente qué es lo que fue, porque Shaoran me llevaba de la mano hacia dentro de la fiesta.

kyaaaaaaaa! esto es todo por hoy chicos, ¿qué sucederá con nuestros queridos niños? ¿cómo saldrá la fiesta? lo siento pero m encanta mucho este cap y sé q el q se viene sé que a todos les parecerá algo extraño... ah lo olvidava no olviden dejar sus reviews q leerlos m dan muchos ánimoos, cuidense muchisimo y nos leemos hasta la próxima :D sayonara


	14. El regalo de la fiesta

Kombawa minaa! hey queridos lectores me alegro que el cap anterior les haya gustado :( lo siento pero este va a ser un poco corto pero espero que sea emocionante y bueno si hay algo que no les guste tranquilos me gustaria saber su opinión :D cualquier duda que quieran les aclare con muchísimo gusto me dejan sus reviews y en el próximo cap les contesto cualquier pregunta ;) bueno este cap eeem supongo lo hayan estado esperando (aunque es algo rarito) pero tierno :3 bueno no les molesto más! y adelante ;)

CAPITULO CATORCE

EL REGALO DE LA FIESTA

ok, ese chico era Shaoran, mi lobato, aun no sé como explicar la coincidencia

-oye! ¿coincidencia?

-neh! no lo creo cerezo, para nada.

Entramos ya a la fiesta, ese lugar estaba hermoso, por un momento creí que esa no era la casa de Tomoyo y Sonomi, sino era un hermoso castillo, era tan real, me sentía realmente en un lugar mágico, la fiesta comenzó muy bien, hasta que Tomoyo detuvo la música y anunció algo

-ok! Chicos, gracias a todos por haber participado de este pequeño evento organizado por Meiling y mi persona, muchas personas hicieron llegar sus agradecimientos, pero quiero que sepan que desde este momento pueden quitarse los antifaces, a y además me informan que para la princesa hay un regalo de la fiesta, bueno cómo todos ya lo saben la princesa de la fiesta fue Sakura Kinomoto, y el príncipe Shaoran Li, pero Sakura ven un momento… se refiere a mí, sí Tomoyo me ha llamado, además que regalo… gracias Sakurita por venir, no es necesario haberlo hecho tan público, pero en vista que en el lugar también se encuentran amigos de él me pareció buena idea decirlo, además me informan que acaba de llegar, Sakurita cierra los ojos…

-¿Tomoyo?..._alcancé a decir por bajo, mientras cerraba los ojos_

-tranquila Sakurita… _mientras decía eso, la gente empezó a murmurar y muchas personas saludaban a alguien con gran alegría hasta que…_

-hola pequeña Sakura, abre los ojos… _esa voz, esa voz, yo la conozco, y la conozco bien, no pude evitar abrir de golpe mis ojos y sí, esto no era un sueño, realmente estaba pasando_

-Yukito!... _grité emocionada al momento que me abalanzaba en sus brazos, él había regresado, después de tanto tiempo, estaba aquí, Yukito, lo extrañé tanto, pero esta vez era un sentimiento distinto, él era un gran amigo mío, y también alguien muy importante para quienes me rodeaban_

-cómo has estado pequeña Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte

-es verdad, seis años, que alegría volverte a ver

-oye pequeña Sakura, cómo esta Shaoran

-estoy bien Yuki, gracias por preguntar

-Shaoran, que te sucede…_ de acuerdo, esa actitud no era normal en Shaoran, Yukito y él siempre se habían llevado perfectamente, pero Shaoran tenía una expresión de molestia con Yukito, y eso no era normal, para nada normal, que le sucedía a Shaoran._

-Sakura, puedo hablar un momento con Shaoran

-hoe! Uuuum claro que si Yukito…_ terminado de decir esto me marché, no quería molestar, y bueno para ser sincera pensaba igual dejarlos que hablen para que Shaoran y Yukito arreglen ese ambiente de molestia y enemistad que había, ok! Soy despistada pero no tanto para darme cuenta que algo estaba pasando con ellos_

****************** Jardín casa Daidouji**********************

-Shaoran, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, vamos, déjame de guardar ese rencor, sabemos bien por qué estás así, créeme que debo contarte algo, el día que me fui al extranjero a estudiar yo tenía quince años y ustedes apenas tenían diez, prácticamente nos conocimos desde siempre, puesto que yo siempre conviví con la familia de Sakura y Touya, yo los conocí a Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol y a ti el día de la reunión con Sonomi y tus padres, además antes de marcharme hablé con Sakura…

-qué dices, hablaste con Sakura

-o mejor dicho ella me llamó antes de irme, sabes, la pequeña Sakura para mí siempre fue, es y será como mi hermanita, pero ella me dijo que sus sentimientos eran muy diferentes y que me quería mucho; yo le dije que su cariño probablemente era más familiar ya que yo me parecía a Fujitaka, finalmente ella comprendió, pero necesitada desahogarse con alguien, creí que lo mejor era marcharme, y así fue, esa misma tarde viajé, pero lo que más tarde comprendí era que ella había encontrado a alguien muy importante en quien confiar.

-sin embargo recuerdo que ese día Sakura me llamó, o mejor dicho nos encontramos en el árbol de cerezo más viejo del parque pingüino, pero ella me supo manifestar que no habló contigo Yuki, yo no sabía lo que sucedió

-así es Shaoran, pero hay algo más, Sakura y yo nos manteníamos comunicados por cartas y rara vez llamadas, ella me contó lo que pasó esa tarde en el árbol de cerezo, y también me comentó sobre la promesa con su querido amigo Shaoran, con el tiempo me daba cuenta que los sentimientos de Sakura iban cambiando y créeme Shaoran, que ella siente un cariño distinto al que tú crees

-y tú me dices eso a mí porque…

-bueno Shaoran, eso ya no me corresponde a mí decirlo, tú mismo sabes la respuesta, así que espero todo esté bien entre los dos, mejor me marcho, y tú debes estar acompañando a Sakura ¿no crees?

-maldición es verdad, oye Yuki, gracias

-porqué

-tú mismo lo dijiste, sabemos la respuesta, pero te pido la mantengas en secreto

-está bien…Li Shaoran

************************* Fiesta Casa Daidouji ********************************

-oye Tomoyo, donde está Sakura, y también donde están Yukito y mi hermano

-hay! Mei, no lo sé, oye y hablando de hermanos, donde está Eriol

-oigan

-Shaoran, dónde estabas

-eso no importa Meiling, ¿dónde está Sakura?

-cómo, acaso no está contigo

-no, pensé que estaba con ustedes en tu habitación Tomoyo

-oye Shaoran, y Yukito

-tranquilas, dijo que pronto volvería, se fue a su casa a descansar por el viaje…y Eriol

-hahahahahaha, Tommy, Tommy, Tomoyito, Mei, y mi querido Shaoran

-¿Sakura?

POV SHAORAN

Ok, esto se salió de control, no es normal, no es normal, no es normal, Sakura está borracha, que digo borracha, ya no tiene la más mínima cordura de lo que está haciendo

-maldita sea, dónde diablos está Eriol…_decía Tomoyo realmente enojada por ver a Sakura en ese estado_.

-ahí viene, idiota, viene igual o peor que Sakura…d_ijo Meiling, además ahora que lo pienso, Touya nos matará si llega a ver a Sakura así_

-Tomoyoooooooo, no te enojes con Eriol, además solo fue… solo fue… hoe! Oye Eriol, cuantas latas fueron

-por dios Eriol Daidouji cuanto la hiciste beber

-ella me retó, creo que fueron diez latas de cerveza y las tres botellas que guardaba mamá para las ocasiones especiales

-Eriol, le diste a Sakura las botellas de champagne que estaban en la nevera fuera de las latas de cerveza… _Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada, la comprendía si Touya veía así a Sakura seguro adiós amor que sentía por Tomoyo_.

-no Tomoyito, te equivocas, nos tomamos las del mini bar, esas de no sé qué…_ ok, Eriol date por muerto, no solo Tomoyo estaba enojada, sino también te ganaste mi odio, las botellas de aquel sitio eran ron, whisky y vino tinto, hacerle beber eso a Sakura no era nada normal, ella definitivamente estaba más que delirando_

-ok! Chicos Touya me llamó y dijo que fue a dejar a Yukito a su casa, y que si Sakura quiere quedarse aquí puede hacerlo, así que aprovechemos eso y yo de ti Tomoyo empiezo a torturar a Eriol… _vaya Meiling sabe pensar cuando le conviene, ahora empiezo a creer que sí es hermana mía_

-ok gracias Mei, bien tú encárgate de culminar la fiesta, mientras yo voy a despertar al idiota de Eriol, de esta no se salva, mamá lo va a saber, y bueno Shaoran ayúdame con Saku, llévala a mi habitación y que se recupere allí, por ningún motivo vayas a dejarla sola, no sabemos cómo actúa con altos niveles de alcohol en su cabeza, por favor chicos… _Tomoyo como siempre en tono autoritario logró mover y arreglar todo en un segundo, pero porqué era yo quien cuide a Sakura, bueno supongo que esto era mejor que organizar esta fiesta, así que tomé a Sakura y la llevé a la habitación de Tomoyo_

-Sha…sha…Shaoran, a donde me llevas

-Sakura, estás mal, por qué te dejaste llevar por una apuesta de ese loco de Eriol, vaya que jamás se te quitará lo inocente

-Shaoran, estás diciendo que aun soy una niña

-sí Sakura y una de las mas revoltosas de todas

-bu…bue…no en…tonces, va…vamos…al cuarto de Tommy…

Hay realmente estaba mal, apenas y podía pararse, pero eso no le duró mucho, terminó de decirme eso y tropezó, antes alcancé a cogerla y mejor la marqué sino se haría daño, realmente jamás la había visto así, aunque era de aceptar que era muy gracioso verla así; la tomé en mis brazos y al llegar a la entrada del cuarto de Tomoyo la bajé

-Shao…ran, porqué me bajas

-porque necesito abrir la puerta cerezo

-oooh! Ya veo, pe…ro me vas a acompañar…cierto

-sí cerezo, no sé de que eres capaz en este estado…_bueno inmediatamente abrí la puerta y la ayudé a sentarse en la cama de Tomoyo, pero algo hizo esa tonta_

-Sa…Saku…

-hahaha, Sakura, nada, crees que aún soy una niña revoltosa, créeme lobato que puedo causarte más problemas de los que crees, mi querido Shaoran… _ok esto ya no estaba nada bien y menos bajo control, no sé cómo es que Sakura logró tumbarme en la cama de Tomoyo y se colocó sobre mí, lo peor de todo es que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, malditos sentimientos, y el límite entre los dos fue ese gesto y esa frase de Sakura…_

-mi querido Shaoran, vamos Sakura, que dices, estás demasiado mal

-no, no estoy mal, estoy muy bien, y lo sabes, hay lobato, no te voy a soltar eres mi presa… _maldición no estaba bien esto, esos gestos, su aroma, no, no puedo evitar alejarme de ella_

-Sakura, por favor, después no quiero que te alejes

-pero Shaoran si yo no me quiero alejar de ti, yo lo que quiero es jamás alejarme de ti

-Sakura, por fa… _pero que es lo que está haciendo, Sakura me acaba de callar, mejor dicho, Sakura, la Sakura que conozco acaba de besarme, no estoy loco y tampoco soñando, ella me besó, y lo peor de todo es que quien intensificó el beso fui yo_… no te vayas cerezo no quiero que te alejes… _maldita sea, acabo ¿de besarla?, esta vez fui yo quien la besó y ella se apegó más a mí, y_

-auuu, cerezo

-hahaha, maldición porqué sabes tan bien, lobato, me gustas…_ bien merecido me lo tengo, Sakura me mordió, y la verdad esto dejará una rara seña_l…Shaoran

-Sakura yo, no te alejes... _estúpidos sentimientos, ¡acaso¡ yo... maldita sea la abracé más a mí, no quería dejarla_

-no lo haré, yo, yo, oye hueles a pétalos de cerezo

-ya te lo dije Sakura, ese es el aroma que tengo por estar junto a ti, y sabes, no quiero que jamás se borre mi pequeña

-Shaoran, sabes, me gusta tu aroma, me gusta estar junto a ti, te quiero

-y, yo también, te quiero, me gustas… ¿Sakura?..._ vaya como siempre inoportuna, Sakura se quedó dormida, su borrachera le ganó, pero qué le acabo de decir, acabo de decirle a Sakura Kinomoto mi mejor amiga que me gusta, y todo por un capricho de ella, probablemente solo fue su estado lo que la hizo actuar de esa forma, Sakura jamás dirá eso en sus cinco sentidos, y yo jamás debí haber correspondido a ese beso, desde cuando vivo enamorado de ti cerezo, desde cuando exactamente, quise levantarme de allí pero Sakura estaba sobre mí y me estaba abrazando fuertemente, y al moverme escuché su voz_

-Shaoran, no te vayas, no creas que esto ha terminado, pequeño lobato

-no, supongo que no me iré, pequeña cerezo…_ estúpidos sentimientos, no puedo dejarla sola, su aroma es tan dulce que me hace perder la razón, Sakura, por qué está pasando todo esto... _Sakura, pequeña, te adoro.

:3 chicos, espero que les haya gustado, bueno después comprenderán porqué tuvo que suceder así, además no sé porqué pero cada vez que leo este cap me deja muy emocionada(¬¬ y eso que la historia salió de mi) pero bueno como les dije al inicio espero sus opiniones ;) eso es todo espero que les haya gustado saludos (n.n)/

_Aika-chan_


	15. Tratando de recordar

kombawa chicos, y gomene... gomene...gomeneeee :( perdón pero estoy de viaje y bueno mi lap está en mi casa y ahi tengo los caps, :( además mañana también salgo de viaje nuevamente pero esta vez si voy con mi lap me desespera no poder avanzar mis historias, pero igual actualizaré pronto eso les prometo :) bueno me alegra que el cap anterior les haya gustado :3 y no los molesto más y les dejo la conti... además no olviden dejar sus reviews

CAPITULO QUINCE

Tratando de recordar

*********************** Mañana siguiente habitación de Tomoyo *******************

-huuuuuuuuuuum! Ya amaneció… _pe, pero que hago así con Shaoran, que atrevida, estoy sobre él, que pasó anoche, maldita sea Eriol y yo nos emborrachamos, ay mi cabeza se me parte, estúpidos pájaros eligen de todas las casas justo esta y esta habitación para venir con sus ruidos_

-hola cerezo

-¿Shaoran?

-mande

-oye, qué pasó anoche

-o.O emmm bueno…_ si le digo a Sakura lo que pasó todo cambiará entre los do_s… te caíste en la sala y tuve que traerte hasta aquí

-ajaa! Y que más pasó

-nada más, porqué lo dices

-porqué amanecí así, soy una atrevida

-ah! Eso, fue mi culpa, como quedaste inconsciente en la sala te traje marcada y estabas abrazada de mí, al entrar resbalé con algo y nos quedamos así, pero como estabas en un sueño algo extraño decidí quedarme así un rato y luego irme pero me quedé dormido también… _vamos Shaoran quien se cree eso, soy un idiota_

-es enserio

-sí Sakura, además no podía dejarte sola, realmente estabas mal

-gracias lobato, perdón por causarte tantos problemas… oye qué estás en el labio

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?... _maldición, ella me mordió, y yo más idiota no me di cuenta de lo que estaba_

-ah! Esto, bueno, la verdad es que cuando me quedé con Yuki hicimos competencia de quien toma más, pero me corté con una lata y me quedó esto…_ bueno esto es más creíble_

- eso quiere decir que también estabas tomando, cómo es que lograste llegar hasta aquí y con migo en tus brazos, vaya

-bueno, emmm, fuerza sobre natural... _maldición no solo te gusta confundirme con tus acciones sinó que fuera de ello me haces preguntaas incómodas_

-hahahahaha, sí creo que fue eso, oye lobato, veo que arreglaron sus problemas con Yukito

-así es cerezo, pero sabes él es un gran amigo mío y no puedo enojarme con él, y ahora creo saber que todo está bien

-que bueno lobato, oye ¿te duele la cabeza

- no para nada, uum a ti te duele demasiado no es así cerezo

-sí Shaoran, oye que puedo tomar para que me quite este dolor de cabeza

-déjame ver, espero sea la resaca, y no te hayas resfriado, te ves algo pálida, haber tu temperatura

-Shaoran, sabes hueles muy bien, tu aroma es de flor de cerezo… _Sakura nuevamente atacándome con sus palabras, eso hace que cada vez me ponga más nervioso al estar junto a ella, maldita sea esto se supone le debería estar pasando a ella no a mí._

-Sakura, ya te lo dije, tu aroma es similar, o mejor digo que es el mismo, además tengo este aroma porque siempre estoy junto a ti… _cerezo cómo me gustaría que me callaras nuevamente con tus labios, es tan dulce ese sabor, me encanta tenerte mi lado pequeña._

-disculpen se puede pasar… _esa era la voz de Tomoyo_

-claro Tomoyo pasa

-chicos, cómo amanecie…_ maldición, Shaoran piénsa rápido si no disimulo la mordida de mi labio Tomoyo se dará cuenta_

-Tomoyo eso de ahí es agua

-sí Shaoran, pero ten cuidado no sé si Eriol compró otra copa o…_ genial, está rota, finge Shaoran, finge_

-aaay; maldición

-Shaooran, que sucede

-no no es nada, bueno me corté el labio

-maldición Eriol no cambió la copa, idiota, se las verá conmigo; estás bien

-sí, Tomoyo tranquila…_ahora sí Shaoran estamos hechos_

-Tomoyo, tienes algo con que taparme

-sí ten

-gracias

-bueno y díganme que tal amanecieron…

-amanecimos bien Tomoyo, Sakura ya está mejor, gracias por preguntar, pero la verdadera cuestión aquí es, amaneció Eriol ¿vivo?

-oh! Claro que sí por eso no se preocupen, pero amaneció con ganas de arreglar todo lo de la fiesta

-eso no es cierto_… decía Eriol mientras entraba corriendo, comprendí que había logrado escapar de las torturas de Meiling_

-Eriol, que acordamos, además lo que le hiciste a Sakura no tiene perdón

-bueno Tomoyo, creo que Eriol se le pasó un poquito la mano, pero yo le ayudaré

-gracias Shaoran, eres mi hermano definitivamente

-oye Shaoran, quiero hablar contigo a solas…_ dijo Meiling quien entró rápidamente y lo sacó casi a jalones de la habitación; Tomoyo me miró de forma rara y empujó a Eriol para que saliese del cuarto y me dijo_

-Saku, que pasó con Shaoran

-cómo es eso de que pasó, no pasó nada… _eso creo_

-vamos Sakura, Shaoran anoche estaba que mataba a Eriol y que hoy por la mañana lo perdone no es algo que se ve todos los días

-oye Tomoyo dime algo, Shaoran estaba tomando anoche

-¿Shaoran?, para nada, es más era el más cuerdo de todos, incluso te cuidó toda la noche

-pero…

********************** Sala casa Daidouji *****************************

-ok! Querido hermanito, qué sucedió con Saku anoche

-a qué te refieres Meiling, con Saku y anoche

-a mí no me engañas Shaoran, eres mi hermano y además sé esos sentimientos raros que tienes hacia Sakura

-sí Meiling, todo sí, no pasó nada de acuerdo

-oye, qué le pasó a tu labio, vaya Sakura es realmente jajaja

-Meiling, no seas idiota, me corté con una copa de Tomoyo

-jajaja si claro

-pregúntale a Tomoyo

-¿qué? Uuuuum ya nada, pero no me engañes

-allá tú

-bah! No soy tonta Shaoran Li, anoche asesinabas a Eriol, y hoy por poco y le agradeces

-no es eso, creo que ya fue torturado lo suficiente, el hecho de estar bajo tus mandos es demasiada tortura y si hace algo más simplemente enloquecerá

-Shaoran, se trata de Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, la niña que conocimos hace casi diez años, la niña de hermosos ojos verde jade, de cabello castaño, de sonrisa dulce, de mirada congelante, estamos hablando de ella

-eres una exageración Meiling, tantas atribuciones a Sakura no es sano ver eso en ti

-no es lo que yo pienso, eso es lo que tú escribes

-¿Qué?

-sí, Shaoran te conozco desde niños y sé que tienes habilidades para escribir, fuera de ello que amas la lectura, y cómo no hallar esos poemas donde no solo es dulce, a quien más puedes llamar pequeña cerezo.

-Meiling, basta, no quiero hablar de ello y mejor vete

**************** Habitación de Tomoyo **********************

-ok Sakura, haber ¿qué pasó?...

-¿qué?

-si que pasó

-que pasó de qué Tomoyo

-entre Shaoran y tú

-uuuum nada, o es que debe pasar algo, él dijo que ya está bien con Yukito

-cómo que no pasó nada Saku, estás bien

-sí Tommy, mejor di tú qué pasó con mi hermano

-¿con Touya?...nada

-cómo que nada

-no pasó nada y agradezco a Yukito por llegar porque de no haber sido por él Touya ahora me estuviese odiando por permitir que su Sakura se haya emborrachado hasta más no poder

-¿cómo? Tan mal estaba

-Sakura, te le abalanzaste a Shaoran y por poco y…

-por poco y ¿qué? Tomoyo

-bueno para ser sincera en tus ojos se notaba unas ganas de devorarlo

-maldición

-¿qué?, Sakura no me digas que estás

-noooo

-pero si aún no he dicho nada

-no vayas a decir que me gusta, eso es imposible

-bueno ya nada, mejor voy a ver a Mei, y tú arréglate y cúrate rápido de esa horrible resaca

-ok, me voy a bañar vale

-ok, que sea pronto

******************* Habitación de invitados **************************

-y bien, Mei, hablaste con Shaoran

-no quiso decir nada Tommy, y ¿Sakura?

-no se acuerda de nada u.u

-haaaaaay, pero que torpes son, pero yo sé que algo pasó porque Shaoran estaba realmente agradecido con Eriol, además, cierto se cortó el labio

-es verdad Mei, ni siquiera podemos decir que Saku lo mordió, haaaaay, porqué no me di cuenta de eso, vaya mi hermanito resultó un pan de dios con los chicos

-y no olvides a Yuki, él también fue una panera entera, porque si no se llevaba a Touya ¿cómo hubiesen acabado tú y él, Tommy?

-es verdad, si Eriol es un pan, Yukito es la panadería entera jajaja

-no es gracioso Tomoyo

-¿Eriol?

-ya basta chicas, dejen de burlarse de mí, además si quieren saber que pasó entre le pequeña cerezo y el lobato deben ser mis esclavas una semana

-o.O

-pero porqué esas caras, Meiling no soy estúpido, Tomoyo soy tu hermano ¬¬, yo sé perfectamente que Shaoran está enamorado de Sakura, y que Sakura es demasiado despistada para darse cuenta de esos sentimientos, y si yo hablo con Shaoran seguro me contará lo que pasó, así que el precio por que lo sepan es ser una semana mis esclavas

-ver para creer hermanito

-ok Tomoyo, ya vengo

******************* Comedor casa Daidouji *************************

-ok, que bien se sintió el baño que me di, y con la pastilla me pasó el dolor de cabeza, haber dónde estará el cereaal, uuum aquí está, bien vamos a la mesitaa!... pero qué ¬¬ maldición no han arreglado nada aún y mejor la sala…

****************** Sala casa Daidouji ******************************

-buenos días querido y apreciado Shaoran

-hoe! Eriol

-jajajaja vaya se te ha pegado el despiste de tu pequeña cerezo

**************** puerta entre sala y comedor, posición de Sakura****************

Pero de qué diablos está hablando Eriol

************** Sala, posición de Eriol y Shaoran************************

-¿disculpa?

-ya Shaoran, qué pasó anoche con Sakura

************ Posición de Sakura **********************

-o.O, qué pasó anoche, maldita sea que hice

************** posición Eriol y Shaoran ***********************

-Eriol, no pasó nada, de nuevo, rayos porqué todo el mundo pregunta eso…

-porque sabemos claramente que tú

- shhhhh!

-¿qué haces?

-bien cerezo, sal de ahí, escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, creo que las palabras y regaños de Nadeshko me quedaron más a mí que a ti

************* posición de Sakura **********************

-cómo te diste cuenta Shaoran

-digamos que siento tu presencia

-discúlpenme, pero es que realmente quiero saber qué pasó anoche

-cerezo, tranquila, no pasó nada, yo sé que se están comportando extraños pero son así, no pasó nada eso te lo aseguro

-¿promesa?

-uuuum, cerezoooo

-Shaoran, promesa

-Sakuraaaaa!, ven nos iremos a dar un paseo por el parque que está recientemente en la ciudad

-Tomoyo; el ¿parque de diversiones?

-así es Saku

-pero no tengo ropa Tommy

-hay Sakurita de eso no te preocupes yo te presto ;)

-ok, pero

-bien vamos, chicos alístense que también vamos con ustedes, corre Saku, vamos

-uuuuf, Tomoyo salva

-ni tanto Shaoran,

-¿cómo que ni tanto?

-Shaoran sabemos que mi hermana tomará esto como un préstamo, por si no te diste cuenta ella estaba escuchando la conversación

-no me di cuenta

-es porque solo sientes las presencia de Sakura; además Tomoyo te interrumpió para salvarte, sabemos q fue apropósito, y a cambio de eso ella te obligará a decir que sucedió anoche entre ustedes

-vaya, ya les dije no pasó nada, NADA

-ok, bueno si no lo dices tú lo dirá Sakura, de eso tenlo por seguro

-sí claro Eriol..._estúpidos sentimientos u.u_

_..._

_chicos, esto es todo por hoy pero seguiré con más caps! (n.n)/ hasta la próxima nos leemos _

_Aika-chan_


	16. La sorpresa de Eriol

Kombawa chicos (u.u)/ gomene por no estar tan seguido, pero he tenido que hacer muchos viajes, pero ahora si estoy libre y dispuesta a continuar con la historia :) cómo recordarán en el cap anterior Sak y los demás quedaron en salir, pero Eriol está guardando una sorpresa para todos :D disfrútenloo

CAPITULO DIECISEIS

LA SORPRESA DE ERIOL

******************** Habitación de Tomoyo *******************************

_-hola, sí, ella irá con nosotros, claro que sí Touya nos veremos en el parque… ¿qué? Claro que podrá ir, no, no te preocupes, ok, allá nos vemos, adiós Touya_

_-_oye Tomoyo, estabas hablando con mi hermano

-así es Saku, oye dijo que iría y también irá con Yukito, pero Yukito llevará a Nakuru ¿está mal si va?

-así que Yukito irá con ella :) claro, por mí no hay problema

-ok! Saku ¿vamos?

-siii :)

******************* Entrada casa Daidouji ***************************

-oye Shaoran, en poco será el cumpleaños de Sakura ¿verdad?

-así es, primero de abril, cumple dieciséis, jaja al fin llega la edad que tanto quería, siempre mentía que tenía dieciséis, pero al fin los cumplirá…

-pero justo esos días estaremos en el paseo de la secundaria

-¿cómo?, repite eso Eriol

-sí, recuerda que el maestro Terada organizó junto con Rika Sasaki la salida a la playa

-maldición es verdad

_Pov Shaoran_

_Ok, no me acordé de ello, quería prepararle algo bajo el árbol de cerezo, pero eso no va a ser posible, bueno pero podemos sacar provecho de esto_

_-¿Shaoran?...vamos_

_-¿qué?... cerezo que haces aquí_

_-jaja hay lobato, hace cinco minutos que salimos y te quedaste aquí parado pensando, vamos… _y ahí está de nuevo, Sakura poniéndome nervioso, pequeño cerezo, pequeño y dulce cerezo

_-hey! Chicos apúrense_

_-vamos Mei_

_-oigan, cambio de planes_

_-¿qué?_

_-sí, perdón, Touya me llamó y dijo que mejor podíamos vernos en el parque de diversiones sino en una plaza_

_-¿plaza?... a qué Tomoyo, Touya es raro que quiera ir allá_

_-no Importa Saku! Vamos, en el auto llegaremos más rápido_

_-está bien jaja go!_

Pov Sakura

No sé porqué pero esto me da algo de alegría, mi corazón está hablando por mí y eso es raro, no raro, rarísimo, bueno no importa, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei, Shaoran y yo subimos al hermoso auto de Tommy, unos veinte minutos de viaje nos tomaría hasta el lugar, pero no podíamos ir quietos en el auto, sobretodo Eriol

-bien, bien, bien, juego! Juego!

-haaaaay, Eriol, siempre con tus infantilismos

-vamos Tomoyo, te encantaba jugar

-pero estoy manejando Eriol, sabes que no me puedo distraer

-es verdad, pero nosotros si queremos jugar Eriol, verdad que sí Mei, y Shaoran

-eeh! Claro Saku!

-ok! Yo tengo una idea chicos

-¬¬ no que no querías jugar Tomoyo

-hay Eriol, solo voy a ayudarles con unas reglitas para el juego, son veinte minutos hay que divertirse al menos viendo, sabes creo que forme parejas y hagan un juego de mirar al paisaje, si aciertan los dos ganan ;)

-buena idea Tommy, ven Eriol, tú eres conmigo

-cla…claro Mei

-y ustedes hermanito y Saku, formen parejas

-claro Mei, Tomoyo, pero hay un problema

-que pasa Shaoran?

-Sakura se quedó dormida, ya Eriol que le diste

-¿qué le di, de qué?

-es verdad Eriol, te encargamos le compraras una pastilla para que se le pase el dolor de cabeza

-có…cómo dices Mei

-maldita sea Eriol qué le diste a Sakura

-cálmense chicos, yo compré algo para ¿descansar?

-¿Qué?... eso quiere decir que le dimos a Sakura un sedante

-al parecer sí Mei

-hay Eriol, cuando dejarás de ser despistado, y pensar que eres mi hermano

-Tomoyo, no seas grosera conmigo

-basta ya, no puede ir así a donde quiera que vayamos; Tomoyo pasemos por la casa de Sakura, Mei revisa si en su bolso hay las llaves de su casa

-hermano, no crees que Touya y Yukito ya estén en el lugar que acordamos

-bueno sí Meiling, pero no puedo llevarla así

-Shaoran tiene razón Mei, vamos y los dejamos en la casa de Sak, además Shaoran debes cuidarla, recuerda que tú fuiste el de la idea y ahora te la aguantas

_Pov Shaoran_

_Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba, bueno, no es que quiera estar lejos de Sakura, pero estar cerca de ella me confunde, malditos sentimientos, no puedo evitar no sentir nada por ella, desde siempre fue así, pero ahora se hace más intenso este ¿sentimiento?_

_-hey Shaoran, te está hablando Tomoyo_

_-¿qué?, disculpa Tomoyo no presté atención_

_-hay Shaoran, Mei explícale todo lo que dije por favor_

_-ok! Verás cómo tú fuiste el de la idea de cuidarla y como todos queremos pasear debes quedarte junto a ella… _esperen, hace rato estaba analizando eso, supongo que debo quedarme junto a ella, pequeña cerezo

_-claro chicos no se preocupen, y díganle a Touya que está bien, solo algo cansada_

_Ok, no tardó mucho después del acuerdo con ellos para llegar a casa de Sakura, me dejaron abandonado apenas bajé del auto con Sakura en brazos, maldita sea no sé cómo logré entrar a su casa, de alguna forma sin soltar a Sakura entré a su casa, saqué las llaves de su bolso, abrí la puerta, la cerré y la recosté sobre el sofá de la sala, estaba claro que Sakura dormiría un largo rato, así que mejor decidí llevarla a su habitación y al entrar en ella la acomodé en su cama y la cobijé, cuando iba saliendo me sorprendió ver que Sakura estaba leyendo una obra literaria excelente que era La Divina Comedia, me sorprendió muchísimo que a Sak le gustara ese tipo de libros, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo volvía a leer, y como no tenía nada que hacer y poco me gustaba ver televisión tomé prestado su libro y bajé a la sala para leerlo, mientras iba caminando a la sala, me preguntaba ¿cómo les irá a ellos?jaja creo que ya son lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solos_

Pov Tomoyo

-Eriol, sabes, eres una lindura hermanito

-¿Quién? ¿yo? ¿porqué?

-hay Eriol, no es obvio

-¿qué? Díganme que quieren decir con eso Mei y Tomoyo

-hay hermano baka!Gracias a que sedaste a mi querida Sakurita, Shaoran se tuvo que quedar junto a ella

-ah! Ahora comprendo, bueno, cosas que uno hace por sus amigos

-jajajaja cállate Eriol sabemos que fue accidente, hey Tommy seguro son hermanos

-Mei! No digas eso claro que Tomoyo es mi hermana, además es mi melliza

-jaja lo sé Eriol lo sé

-bien chicos dejen de pelear hemos llegado

-es una plaza comercial ¿cierto?

-así es Mei, hey vamos chicos ahí está Touya y también lo acompaña el joven Yukito con

-¿Kaho?, oye Tomoyo que está haciendo Kaho aquí, no nos avisó que vendría, dijo que era Nakuru

-no sé Eriol, hey saben mejor vamos a Saludarlos

-ok

Pov Eriol

_Que raro que Kaho esté aquí, ella siempre nos avisa antes de su llegada, bueno verán hubo un tiempo, en el que acompañé a mamá a uno de sus viajes de negocios junto con Nadeshko e Ierán, acepto, fue aburridísimo, allí conocí a Kaho, bueno es mayor para mí, de hecho de la misma edad de Touya, pero obviamente con carácter bien formado, y con una forma distinta de analizar las cosas, con ella nos llevamos muy bien, y a mamá también le cayó bien, es la hija de uno de los socios, y bueno mamá le ofreció estadía, recuerdo que una vez nos visitó y a Tomoyo también le cayó bien, pero algo pasaba con Mei, pero eso es lo de menos, desde hoy espero que eso cambie_

_-oye Eriol, que no se te caiga la mirada por Mitsuki_

_-¿qué? A qué te refieres Mei_

_-a que la enana está celosa, vaya que eres despistado_

_-hey! No es cierto… a hola Touya que cuentas_

_-¿cómo es eso de qué cuentas?, donde está Sakura_

_-hay Touya no es propio preguntar eso antes de saludar_

_-ho…hoe! Es verdad hola Tommy, cómo amanecieron_

_-muy bien Touya, hey Yukito, Kaho, que alegría verlos, sobre todo a ti Kaho, llegaste sin avisar_

_-oigan un momento, perdón que te interrumpa Tommy, pero ¿dónde está el monstruo?_

_-está en su casa con Shaoran_

_-¿haciendo qué?_

_-idiota, Sakura le dolía el estómago, así que decidimos darle una pastilla pero Eriol compró una equivocada y le dio un somnífero, así que decidimos dejarla a cargo de Shaoran_

_-oigan, era para el dolor de estómago, pensé que era… auuuu, maldición que le pasa a Tomoyo, bueno sé que es mi hermana y que es muy tierna, pero en ese instante me pegó un codazo en el estómago y me susurró algo_

_-baka, ni se te ocurra contarle la verdad… ahora comprendo, Tomoyo no quería que Touya, el amor de su vida jajajaja se enterara de la resaca que Sak traía _

_-bueno está en buenas manos, mejor hablen, que quieren hacer; hey enana que quieres hacer_

_-uuuum, lo que sea está bien, no importa_

_-uuuuy, enana y ese carácter_

_-no te incumbe Touya, yo me preocupara por Tomoyo y no por mí, baka_

_Pe…pero que le pasa a Mei, bueno yo sé que jamás se llevó con Kaho, pero maldición, nunca la vi así, ahora cómo lograré decir…_

_-Eriol, vamos_

_-¿Qué?_

_-que vamos, oye hermano, cuando se lo vas a decir_

_-decir ¿qué?_

_-hay a Mei, no me digas que no se lo ibas a decir, a mí no me engañas, además ella está extraña por Kaho_

_-¿y Kaho que tiene que ver?_

_-hay, hombre, sabes déjamelo a mí ;)_

_-está bien… maldita sea la acabo de…_

_chicos eso es todo por hoy pero créanme que actualizaré lo más pronto posible! (n.n)/ no olviden dejar sus reviews y pronto nos leemos _

_Aika-chan_


	17. Confiesa Sakura

_Kon'nichiwa chicos, me alegra poder estar de nuevo aquí, como recordarán en el cap anterior Eriol se guardaba una sorpresa pero a Sakura también la están atrapando en sus sentimientos, espero que el cap sea de su agrado y adelante :)_

_CAPITLO DIECISIETE _

_Confiesa Sakura_

_**********************************Casa de Sakura ***************************_

-uuuuum…ho…hoe! Donde estoy, esta es ¿mi casa?, cómo llegué hasta aquí… _"lo mejor será bajar"_

*************************Sala Casa de Sakura *********************************

-vaya, quien diría que al cerezo le gustaría este tipo de lectura… _¿qué? Es Shaoran, porqué está aquí, y además ¿dónde están los demás? Y_…

-espero que ella no recuerde…_ho, hoe! No recuerde qué_… hay Sakura, definitivamente eres un amor cuando tomas jajajajajaja… _está hablando de mí…_vaya cerezo, me gustaría que volviese a pasar, yo realmente dije la verdad en ese momento

-la verdad de qué Shaoran

-¿Qué…qué?... auuuu... _maldición estaba tan cómodo y tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando le hablé se cayó del sofá_

-Sha…Shaoran, estás bien, saber qué

-no nada cerezo, olvídalo

-Li Shaoran, no soy tonta para no darme cuenta que me estás ocultando algo, dime lo que pasó esa noche en este mismo instante o te juro no te vuelvo a hablar, dímelo ahora mismo

-ya te dije, no es nada

-cómo que no es nada, Shaoran dímelo

-maldición, me estás gritando Sakura

-sí, ya te exijo que me digas o te olvidas que tienes una amiga

-no puedo decírtelo Sakura, no puedo explicar lo que pasó

-aaaaaaaaah! Si no puedes explicarlo con palabras entonces con acciones

-¿qué? Estás segura cerezo, quieres que te explique con acciones lo que sucedió anoche

-sí, y ahora mismo

-jajajajaja no, no puedo, te enojarías y no me hablarías

-¿qué? Así de malo fue

-malo no fue, no nada de eso Sak!

-uuuum, tienes razo… hey! Un momento, explícame ahora mismo, te prometo no enojarme pase lo que pase

-¿segura?

-si

-¿segura cerezo?

-sí

¿jajaja Segura?

-maldita sea lobato, te estoy diciendo que…

************************** plaza ciudad Tomoeda ***********************

-hey Touya, veeeen, acompáñame un momento

-cla…claro Tommy

-chicos luego nos vemos o mejor nos vemos en la casa

-ok, adiós

-bueno, disculpa Yukito, podemos ir a comprar algo, me sería de gran ayuda si me acompañaras

-claro, Kaho, vamos

-chicos después nos vemos, adiós Eriol

-a…adiós Kaho, hablamos luego Yuki

-nnananana, adiooooos Kaaahoooo, aaaaaaah no la soportoo

-oye Mei, que te sucede

-maldita sea Eriol, nadaaa, nadaaa! Y sabes mejor me largo de aquí

-Mei espe…_ok se me acaba de ir Meiling, y con ello la oportunidad de, haay Mei, mejor será irla a buscar_

***************Plaza Tomoeda 20 minutos después jardín de la plaza************

-Eriol tonto, acaso no se dará cuenta, yo lo

-Mei

-¿Eriol?

-perdón

-¿porqué? Sería yo la que se debe disculpar por ser tan…

Pov Meiling

Mei, despierta, Mei despierta, Mei despierta, Eriol ¿me besó?, siiiiiiiiiiiii así es, pero porqué, acaso

-Eriol, que te sucede

_-_pequeña tonta, jajaja_… idiota, claro ahora resulta que soy su burla, está bien, yo sabía que era demasiado hermoso para… _Meiling si te besé es porque, ah, bueno

_-e_stá bien, no diré nada, solo es juego o me equivoco

-Meiling, baka, me conoces, soy demasiado infantil, no me puedo defender, siempre dependo de Sakura y Shaoran, y para ser sincero soy peor que Shaoran, porque por lo menos, él no disimula sus sentimientos por Sak! Pero en cambio yo…

-¿qué? Quieres decir que te gusta Saku!

-¿Qué?, noooooo, Meiling no puedo, no sé cómo, ahhh! Mei, me gustas, me gustas muchooo!

-¿qué?

-lo…lo re…repi…¿to?

_-_jajajajajaja, noooo, también me gustas Eriol

_-_Mei, quiero que seas algo más que mi amiga, te aprecio mucho, y bueno, sé que soy demasiado dependiente, infantil, meto la pata, pero…

-está bien, Eriol, y por ser como eres me gustas

-perdona Mei, si jamás pude encontrar una forma de demostrarte mis sentimientos

-jajajaja es verdad, y bueno creo que soy como Sak! Ella es una despistada

-jajaja y Syao! No puede disimular nada!

_************************** Casa Kinomoto **************************_

-uuuum, tienes razo… hey! Un momento, explícame ahora mismo, te prometo no enojarme pase lo que pase

-¿segura?

-si

-¿segura cerezo?

-sí

¿jajaja Segura?

-maldita sea lobato, te estoy diciendo que… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-jajaja ves te dije que no estaba bien explicarte con acciones

-Sha…o…ran

¨Pov Shaoran

Maldición que hice, maldición que hice, por favor esto es mentira, pero a qué idiota se le ocurre hacer lo que acabo de hacer

Pov Sakura

No, no puedo evitar no acercarme a él, ok… qué sucedió anoche, después de esa pelea mientras discutíamos me senté junto a él, pero después de insistir en preguntar si estaba segura simplemente lanzó el libro, Mi libro a no se donde, y se abalanzó sobre mí, y sonrió como siempre, pero estaba demasiado

Pov Shaoran

Pe…pero qué le sucede a Sakura, no puedo evitar acercarme a ella, pero ella también comenzó a acortar la distancia, su aroma me encanta, su respiración entrecortada y sus susurros que me despertaron

-Sha…o…ran…

-te…te di…je que no…ce…rezo…_no podía evitar desear besarla nuevamente, era tanta la confusión que ya ni siquiera podía hablar y mi cerebro no respondía_

-yo…yo, Shaoran, tienes la culpa de lo que va a pasar

-y tú también la tienes cerezo

-no es…cierto y lo sabes

-Sakura, hueles bien

-a mí también me encanta…_aaaaaaaaaah, sus labios, su mirada, su respiración entrecortada con la mía, no puedo evitar no probar…_

_-_Sakura… mi Saku…

-Shaoran, me…me…gu…

-hooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ya llegamoooooooooos, Sakuuuuuuuuuuuura abreeeeeeeeeeee la

puertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-ahhhhhhhhh…To…Touya…_maldición, pero que es todo lo que está pasando_

-hey monstruo, abre la puerta

-vo…voy, Shaoran, emmm, yooo, perdón hazme salir de aquí

-¿de…de…donde?

-sabes, quiero hablar contigo lobato, es mejor romper el abrazo…

_o.O pero que hice, terminé de hablar con Shaoran y le di un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió_

-jaja... cerezo, ve a ver, o voy yo, pero sabes; te ves más linda sonrojada

_Qué es enserio que me sonrojé… pero, no es mi culpa, él también al levantarse me dio un beso en la frente… nyaaaaaa! Pero qué estuve a punto de decirle, qué estuve a punto de hacer; mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos Shaoran abrió la puerta y yo ya me había levantado_

-uuum gracias Shaoran, oye monstruo, que te pasa, hoe! Acaso estás con fiebre

-jajajajajaja

-Shaoran, no te rías…_así de sonrojada estaba, pero el idiota de mi hermano jamás se daría cuenta al menos hasta que mire o escuche algo, y algo ya demasiado delatador_

-es verdad Shaoran, Saku tiene razón, esa risa es nerviosa, y te delata

-¿Tomoyo? Ja..ja…jajaja, que haces aquí…_ Tommy es mi salvadora, ella jamás dejaría pasar el mínimo detalle la amooo es la mejor amiga que puedo pedir _

-juuuum, nadaaa! Al parecer ya averigüé sin preguntar…_¿qué? Acaba de decir, maldición retiro lo dicho Tomoyo se dio cuenta y_

-¿averiguar qué?..._¬¬ Touya idiota como siempre sin saber en qué mundo está aunque eso es beneficioso para mí_

-hoe! No nada Touya

-oigan por cierto, tu hermano y la enana aun no han llegado Tomoyo

-así es, uuuuuum para mí que ellos algo se traen

-es verdad, hey! Sakura, hay algo para comer

-cómo, que algo se traen, haaaaay Tommy para mí que…

-Saku! Ven quiero hablar contigo! A solas, Touya agradecería mucho que bueno, no interrumpan, sabes a lo que me refiero

-ok! Tommy, ven Shaoran, acompáñame a comprar algo para comer

-uuum, cla…claro!

***************************** habitación de Sakura **************************

-ok Sak! Dime, qué se traen con Shaoran

-¿qué?...a…que…te re…fieres…. _Se dio cuenta ayuda ayuda se dio cuenta, alguien que me salve :( _

-Sakura, cuando llegué con Touya, estabas sonrojada, acasooo

-no Tomoyo, te equivocas él, y yo... los…dos no…

-te gusta

-claro que no!

-a mí no me engañas Sakura, te gusta

-que no Tomoyo

-ok! Jura que no te gusta, júralo por todo el tiempo que nos conocemos

-Tomoyo

-júralo Sak

-yo…yoo…bueno, ah está bien, me…me…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Chicas, chicas, donde están, Tomoyo, Sakura

-acá arriba Mei, ven…_uuuuf Mei me salvó_

-¿Mei? Que te sucede

-hola Sakurita, hola Tommy, o mejor dicho, hola hermana de mi

-nyaaaaaaa! Eriol por fin te lo dijo

-siiiiiiii Tomoyooo!

-u…un momento… decirte qué Mei

-Eriol y yo, los dos juuuuuum :3

-vaya Eriol por fin te lo dijo

-siiiiii, puedes creerlo Sak! Por fin, me alegra mucho

-oye Mei, y ¿mi hermano?

-ooo! Nos encontramos en la entrada de tu casa con Touya y mi hermano, y bueno Eriol se fue con ellos

-oh! Ya veo, Mei, felicitaciones, ah! Por cierto Sakura tiene algo que contarnos Mei

-enserio, no te creo, ¿Shaoran?

-noooo Meiling Tomoyo, entiendan, no pasa nada, nooo, nooo, y noo, saben bien nuestro lema

*************************** Parque Pingüino **********************

-vaya Eriol, no puedo creer que te guste la enana, bueno sé que es mi hermana pero, realmente no entiendo

-jajajaja Shaoran idiota, Eriol no es hermano de la enana, por eso piensa distinto

-es verdad Shaoran, Meiling es muy linda, además es como hablar de Sakura contigo

-¿qué?, haber Eriol, repite que Shaoran y mi monstruo ¿qué?

-na…nada Touya, ya sabes Eriol es raro, no comprende nada y malinterpreta todo, no le hagas caso

-bueno olvidémonos del monstruo, bueno muchachos que quieren comer

-uuuuum ese lugar de allí es nuevo ¿verdad?

-sii, parece hamburguesas

-yo quiero

-yo también

-bueno Touya ve a comprar

-¿qué? Porqué debo ir yo Eriol

-jajaja Eriol tiene razón, eres el más viejo de los tres ve tú

-hay maldición está bien

-acá te esperamos

-está bien

-bueno ya se fue, y ahora si Shaoran, qué pasa con Sakura

-a qué te refieres

-yo sé que te gusta, no soy tonto, para no darme cuenta, Li Shaoran

-ok! Eriol, ya déjate de bromas, bien sabes nuestro lema

************************************************** *****************************************ENAMORARS E ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

-hay chicas, de nuevo con eso

-oye Mei, acompáñame a la cocina, Sak! Quédate aquí necesitas descansar

-sii, Tomoyo tiene razón Sak, ya volvemos

-o…ok

*********************** Cocina casa de Sakura *************************************

-y bien

-déjame ver, en la fiesta al parecer logramos algo

-pero no funcionó en su totalidad

-ok… déjame pensar Tomoyo

-está bien, sabemos que la de los planes eres tú, jaja y yo preparo todo, además contamos con la ayuda de mi hermanito

-está bien, sabes, aprovechemos el viaje a la playa para un nuevo plan

-suena bien Mei, pero ¿el plan?

-uuuuum, déjame construirlo bien, te parece Tommy

.-juuum está bien enana

-ya llegamos

-uuum, vaya que no se demoraron, huele a ¿hamburguesas?

-sii, vaya, pero, a Sakura

-bien, yo voy a la cocina a arreglar todo, les parece

-claro, yo te acompaño Eriol, necesito arreglar la alacena, sino el monstruo me matará, hey Shaoran, ve a ver a las chicas, están en el cuarto de Sakura

-está bien… uum porqué siento que olvidé algo, haber, haber, que puede ser, todos estamos, creo que si está lista la comida, las chicas ya deben ir, que me estoy olvidando… "golpea la puerta y abre" chicas el almuerzo ya está, ¿Sakura?, que te pasa estás algo mareada, te ves mal

-uum, Shaoran, maldición que es ese olor, me…me

-maldita sea, lo olvidé por completo

:3 bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado :) en el proximo cap sabrán el porqué del malestar de Sakura y además una tierna historia tras todo lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo y con ello otra sorpresa se viene para la querida cerezo; recuerden no olviden dejar sus opiniones y sus reviews (n.n)/ nos leemos pronto

_Aika Chan_


	18. El recuerdo y un 1ero de abril en el mar

_ohayo amigos, me alegra que el cap anterior les haya gustado, bueno como recordarán les dije que en el próximo capítulo hay una pequeña historia en el pasado, bueno espero que este cap también sea de su agrado_

_CAPITULO DIECIOCHO_

_EL RECUERDO Y UN PRIMERO DE ABRIL EN EL MAR_

_Siete años atrás_

_-_oye Shaoran, ven a ver esto, ¿qué es?

-uuum, es una mariposa

-es muy bonita, es colorida

-quieres que la capture

-¿puedes?

-claro cerezo, además es muy sencillo, pásame ese frasco que está sobre la mesa

-claro, ten, pero con cuidado no la vayas a lastimar

-uno, dos, treeees, ven pequeña, la tengo

-enserio

-así es, ven a verla

-vaya, es muy grande, tiene las alas de colores

-te gustaría ponerle un nombre en especial

-uuum si, me gusta el nombre de Yuko

-Sakura

-qué pasa, casi nunca me llamas así

-te ves muy bonita, cerezo

-oh!

_-_Sakura, Shaoran, vengan rápido, el pedido de comida ha llegado, vengan antes que se enfríe

-oye Shaoran, no es molestia para Ierán

-para nada cerezo, justo ahora papá y Meiling salieron a Tokyo, y me quedé con mi mamá, además no podías quedarte sola

-bueno eso lo sé, pero realmente me siento algo

-cerezo, tonta, Sonomi Tomoyo y Eriol no están, sabes que se fueron a un viaje familiar, y bueno Nadeshko, Fujitaka y Touya se fueron para ver a Yukito

-lo sé, por eso ustedes se quedaron, por eso solo fueron Hien y Mei, siento haber arruinado su salida

-sabes cerezo, te agradezco, jajajaja, la verdad eres como un ángel *como mí ángel* la verdad odio ir a esos viajes de negocio, y mamá también estaba cansada, gracias realmente Sakura

-hay niños, bajen pronto, la comida está lista

-ok! Gracias madre

-gracias por la comida, Ierán ¿qué es eso?

-ah! Nunca las has probado

-la verdad es que una vez, pero no recuerdo lo que pasó

-son hamburguesas cerezo, ten

-bueno niños tengo que ir a terminar de hacer un informe, Shaoran, voy a estar en el estudio, si necesitan algo me avisan, buen provecho

-está bien madre

3 horas más tarde

-oye cerezo, has leído algún libro interesante

-uum, n…no… recuer…

-Sakura, Sakura, despiértate, que sucede, levántate

-Shaoran, no, me siento bien, me duele todo el cuerpo me siento amortiguada

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, espera pequeña, yo te quiero mucho, mamá, mamá, Ierán, donde estás ayúdame

-dios, Shaoran que… Sakura, maldición, que le sucedió

-no lo sé, llama a una ambulancia rápido madre, no la muevas, espera

Tiempo actual

-perdón Sakura

-porqué te disculpas lobato…_o.O por favor que no sea por lo que pasó hace un momento_

-compramos hamburguesas, olvidé totalmente, que no puedes comerlas

-hoe!, pero, no te preocupes Shaoran, además solo Ierán y tú sabían lo que pasó ese día

-realmente lo siento cerezo, no lo hice apropósito, te quiero mucho Sakura

-no! Ya no te preocupes, ven vamos a comer, además sabemos bien que no fue que me hospitalizaron por comer en exceso; sino por intoxicarme, aunque nunca supimos que le pusieron a eso…_me dio ¿te quiero?_

-uuum, tienes razón, pero nadie te obliga a comerlas Sakura

-¿Sakura?, jajaja, sabes casi poco me llamabas así, ahora, es diferente, no sé si se te ha vuelto costumbre llamarme Sakura

-así te llamas, verdad pequeña

-pero contigo se supone que era diferente, tú tienes una excepción

-Sakura, eso es porque, estoy rompiendo nuestra promesa, y lo sabes

-no, dime, que no es verdad Shaoran, di que no es así

-no es mi culpa, yo no comencé con este juego

-aunque_… nadie dice que no podemos enamorarnos, pero nuestra amistad_… acaso hay alguna forma de evitar que nos alejemos

-la hay, pero no solo depende de mí Sakura aceptar y comprender a fondo esa promesa

-Chicooooooooooos, bajen ya, es hora de comer

-vamos un momento

_Pov Sakura_

_Desde esa noche, ese momento, igual, fue peor de lo que pensaba, se supone que no podía comer hamburguesas de aquel lugar donde Ierán compró, y desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no fue así, me vi obligada a comer, pero fue peor, me intoxiqué pero no terminé hospitalizada, al menos no fue nada grave, finalmente dedujeron que más que fisiológico se convirtió en psicológico, haciéndome alérgica a esa comida, no pasó a mayores, no me internaron, como me pasó cuando era niña, pero si estuve con mucha medicina, falté tres días a la secundaria, y desde el día que fui al hospital, tras la conversación con Shaoran, no lo volví a ver, hasta que Tomoyo me informó que iríamos a una caminata de la clase, finalmente, optaron por irnos al mar, además ahora que Meiling y Tomoyo me hicieron acuerdo, el mismo día que iríamos al mar, cumplía por fin dieciséis años, ok, yo sé que al comienzo dije que tenía esa edad, pero no es así, apenas voy a cumplirlos, y la verdad pasó mucho tiempo, en buena hora me recuperé, mamá y papá volvieron, y obtuve el permiso para ir, obviamente, así que el día que iríamos, me llevé una grata sorpresa._

_Pov Shaoran_

_Sé que fui cruel con Sakura, pero quiero hacerle entender, que la promesa que hicimos tiene sus ventajas, de hecho podemos romperla sin que nuestra unión se vea afectada, quiero que Sakura comprenda eso, desde ese día que tuvo que ir al hospital, decidí no hablar, y me guardé muy bien mis secretos, me encerré en el estudio a leer y escribir, aparte de Meiling "que por cierto es una curiosa" nadie más sabe que escribo, y que escribo para Sakura, pero ese no era el punto, al fin de cuentas, el viaje del salón se canceló, debido a que el tutor debería salir de viaje urgente y nos dio ese día libre, justamente será primero de abril, y como Mei y Tommy decidieron organizar algo, a ello sacaron provecho y dijeron no avisarían de lo acontecido a Sakura, y la llevaríamos al mar, pero al solicitar permiso a Nadeshko y Fujitaka algo se nos interpuso ¬¬ Touya, y sus estúpidos celos de sobreproteger a Sakura, para evitar que ella se enterara de los planes, y Tomoyo también se llevara una sorpresa, según Meiling, Touya también irá, el viaje está programado para el amanecer del primero de abril, espero todo salga bien, pequeña cerezo._

_Pov Tomoyo_

_Esto nos salió a pedir de boca, justo el profesor Terada nos dio el día de paseo libre, y bueno para ser sinceros son tres días libres, así que con Mei nos las arreglamos para organizar todo, y bueno está perfecto, el cumpleaños de Saku será un día hermoso, incluso Mei y Shaoran me avisaron que Touya iría, aunque para Shaoran, no fue tan buena noticia, jum quien los entiende, pero que vamos, vamos, Mei está muy emocionada, sobretodo porque estará con mi estresante hermano; pero no importa, lo importante es celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakurita, además Eriol y Meiling son asunto aparte, lo que más me importa es que Sakurita recuerde que ese primero de abril es único, y quizá Shaoran también aproveche la oportunidad._

_PRIMERO DE ABRIL_

CIUDAD TOMOEDA, 3 AM

-Sakura querida, los chicos ya están aquí

-¿ma…má?

-linda, ya se van

-¿qué?

-Nadeshko, tranquila jaja yo la llevaré

-está bien pasa Shaoran

-¿Shaoran?, un momento, maldición son ya las 3

-jajajaja vamos cerezo

-adiós chicos

-ho…hoe! No llevo nada de equipaje

-tranquila hija, Sonomi dijo que Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a comprar algo allá, porque sabían que si te esperaban…

-se haría tarde cerezo, vamos

-e…e…espere…n, Shaoran, que haces, no me marques me da

-vamos cerezo, jajaja antes que se haga tarde

-pero idiota, jajaja, me traes con las cobijas

-lo sé, la verdad nadie de nosotros trajo algo para cobijarnos en el camino, y eres la última en llevar así que vamos

-espera, lobato, es la ¿camioneta?, maldita sea están locos, un momento, quien tanto va

-holaaa! Saku, vamos

-¿Tomoyo? ¬¬ solo vamos Eriol, Mei, Tommy, tú y yo

-y yo también monstruo

-hey, hey, porque Touya también va

-bueno arriba te explicaremos

-o…oye, a dónde piensas subirme

-atrás donde están todos, a dónde más

-¿cómo piensas que dormiremos allí?

-sube cerezo, no te quejes

-Saku!, ven

-¿Mei? Vaya pero a quien se le ocurrió poner un colchón aquí atrás

-a mí (n.n)/

-¬¬ Eriol debía ser

-Touya, te pediré un favor, compaña a Wei en el viaje, él irá conduciendo

-está bien Tommy, monstruo no vayas a roncar por favor

-idiota…

-¿qué?

-que no me digas monstruo, HERMANO

-ok

-bien, vamos

-adiós, ma, me despides de papá

-claro pequeña, que les vaya bien, adiós

-oye, mamá Sakura, y tu maleta, ropa, cosas, no sé, me parece raro

-hay Eriol, cállate, Sakurita y yo iremos a comprar muchas cosas, no mejor dicho, en la casa de verano nos espera las cosas listas

-Tommy, ¿qué cosas?

-algo que me encargué de comprar para ti Sakurita

-jajajaja, gracias…_hay por dios, noo que me va a poner_

-oye, Saku, estás tiritando, y eso que tú traes todas las cobijas de tu casa

-Mei, es que me despertaron

-ok, ok, lo comprendo ahora sí Sakurita comparte tus cobijas porque también tenemos frio

-pe…pero, me da más frío

-qué esperas hermanito, tú que estás cerca de Sakura, al menos sírvele de algo y abrázala

-jajaja claro Mei, si mi hermanita lo pide

-ho…hoe!... _maldición tengo tanto frío que no puedo rechazar su abrazo, además también quiero abrazarlo_

-bien, ahora que ya estamos cómodos todos, que tal unas historias de terror

-sii vendría bien

-¿terror?..._no por favor que no hablen en serio, que no sea cierto, mentira, mentira por favor_

-jajajaja, no creo, duérmete enana, o llegarás mal al mar, abraza a tu querido Eriol y duérmanse mejor…_¿qué hace Tomoyo_?... oye Tomoyo, por qué haces parar el auto

-aaaaaaaaah! No nos van a matar, no, no, no

-cálmate Sakurita, solo me iré adelante a acompañar a Touya, es que quiero hablar con él

-pe…pero, corre Tommy, quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible

-ok Sak, no te preocupes ;)… _luego de eso, Tommy salió volando de la parte trasera de la camioneta, y fue donde Touya y arrancó muy rápido, no fue mucho cuando Meiling y Eriol quedaron dormidos_

-idiotas

-jaja gracias cerezo, de nada

-no, no era a ti Shaoran, solo es que pensar que Meiling y Eriol se supone que no estaban cansados, míralos como duermen, y ahora yo soy la que no puede dormir, me da…

-¿miedo?

-si maldita sea, ¿porqué?

-porque desde niña Touya te hacía malas bromas cerezo

-aun te acuerdas, vaya eso es raro, ahora no puedo ni dormir, y me da muchísimo frío

-sabes que si no puedes dormir yo tampoco dormiré cerezo, y ya nada, ten…_o.O me puso su saco_… a quién se le ocurre dormir con esa pijama

-¿Qué? Hay, e…es…que

-jajajaja, sabes, te queda bien jajajajaa… _maldición Shaoran tonto_… anda ponte el saco o te congelarás

-y ¿tú?

-yo estoy con otro saco debajo, sabía que pasaría esto

-hay, que te digo, perfecto ¬¬

-jajajaja, ante las demás chicas, sí, pero ante ti ¿qué soy?, tú que me conoces desde niños, que sabes cómo soy, que no solo es mi físico, sino has convivido conmigo desde que tengo uso de razón, cómo me consideras, Sakura Kinomoto

-jaja desastroso, torpe, raro, infantil, bobo, descuidado…

-gracias cerezo, pareces juez

-espera no acabo, a pesar de ser un completo idiota, cocinas bien, solucionas los problemas sin necesidad de peleas, te gusta leer, y yo sé que también escribes, te gusta muchísimo escribir, sobretodo poemas, eres un excelente observador, sabes cuando estoy triste y también cuando estoy feliz, me conoces muy bien, me proteges, en mis peores momentos siempre estás haciendo alguna estupidez para que me ría, eres el brillo que todo el mundo ve en mis ojos, ese brillo apareció desde el momento que nos conocimos, eres por eso alguien muy importante para mí, Shaoran

-no es cierto, exagerada, no siempre estoy cuando más lo necesitas, no te conozco, mientes

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

-tienes razón, oye, ¿cómo sabes que escribo?

-porque yo hago lo mismo, y solo es algo que sé

-ven tonta, mejor duérmete

-no puedo y lo sabes lobato, además quisiera que…

-ajaam

-no jajaja nada solo olvídalo

-nada cerezo, dime

-meee jajajajaja

-vamos déjate de bromas

-nada Shaoran, nada… _es mejor que lo olvides o de lo contrario solo empeoraremos la cosas, y yo no quiero que eso suceda…_tranquilo, en verdad no era nada

-tonta, te quiero, lo sabías

_-_no, no lo sabía_…pero me hace feliz saberlo, por qué también te quiero y me gustaría que esto dejase de ser mis simples pensamientos y se conviertan en palabras, adoro que me abraces así, tu risa, tu mirada, maldición, lo admito, me enamoré de ti Li Shaoran _

-jaja ya lo sabes, pequeña…_me encanta que sonrías, me alegra que digas que ese brillo en tus ojos esmeralda, ese brillo que me enamoró sea por mí, pequeña cerezo_

-sabes, mejor durmamos un poco, quiero amanecer con mucha vitalidad en el mar

-jajaja sabes pequeña, descansa

-….-…..-…

Hey (n.n)/ espero les haya agradado, esto es todo por hoy y perdón por el retraso no alcancé a subirlo ayer, chicos no olviden sus reviews y pronto estaré con el próximo cap sayonara

_Aika chan_


	19. Esta es mi dulce cerezo

Kombawa queridos! Gomeneee realmente no pensé que tardaría tanto en volver… como recordarán a nuestra querida Sakura la tomaron de sorpresa arrastrándola hasta la playa y en el camino tuvieron un momento realmente extraño y una conversación muy comprometedora con Shaoran, bueno aquí les dejo el resto

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

ESTA ES MI DULCE CEREZO

******************************* 8 am casa de verano *******************************

-llegamos, llegamos, llegamos

-hay, Mei, no grites, linda

-perdóname Erio…

-qué pasa Me…

.shhhhh, mira, esos son Sakura y Shaoran, esta no me la esperaba, apuesto a que Tommy daría lo que fuese por presenciar esto, hay pero que digo, hey Eriol préstame mi celular

-claro, Mei… oye no me digas, ¿fotos verdad?..._dios a veces no sé en qué momento esta enana me enamoró, con su actitud jajaja_

-oye Eriol, que sucede, porqué sonríes así, ah además jajaja fotos sip, haaaaaaay es que se los ve tan lindos, listo, con esto chantajearé a mi hermano…_hay hermanito cuando te atreverás a decírselo, además ella siente lo mismo por ti, y supongo lo sabes_

-uum, huuuuuuuuuuuuum, ¿ya llegamos?, buenos días chicos, ¿qué sucede? Porqué esa cara Eriol, y ¿Meiling?

-si hermanito hemos llegado, y vaya que has descansado de lo lindo y debe ser un muuuuuuy bueeen día para ti

-¿a qué te?

-mira a quien tienes junto a ti, Shaoran Li, a tu pequeña cerezo, quien te quita el sueño

-hoe! Ah! A Sakura, sí, qué hay de malo, hey Eriol ya llegamos ¿verdad?

-siii, vamos Shaoran, tengo un hambre… _hay cuando me dejarás de usar para evadir a Mei, además no se porqué pero Meiling tiene razón, se los ve bien jajaja_

-oye hermano, no pretenderás dejarla sola aquí ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que no Meiling, vaya jajajaja pero que te pasa, sabes que no sería capaz, la llevaré a la casa de verano, aun está cansada

-ok, Eriol, ven vamos a buscar un buen lugar para desayunar, ¿quieres?

-está bien, pequeña, vamos, oye Shaoran, yo de ti le voy diciendo a Touya las buenas noticias…

-calla Eriol…_vaya lo que tiene de torpe no se lo quita nadie, jajaja demás Touya es Touya, a todos los chicos que siguen a Sakura los ha ahuyentado, es más debería darle algo de agradecimiento_

-uu…juuuuuuuuuum, hoe! ¿Dónde estamos?, Shaoran, qué haces aquí

-rayos Sakura, no recuerdas nada, jajajajajaja, eso quiere decir que aun estabas dormida…_vaya es decir que todo lo que mencionó anoche no era cierto, igual que el beso en aquella fiesta, hay cerezo, cuando dejarás de ser cruel_

-oye, es enserio que estamos en la playa…_y que todo lo que anoche en el camino si sucedió…_ contéstame Shaoran…

-Sa…Saku…ra…_maldición la completó, no puedo creerlo, la verdad es que a Sakura le di mi saco en el viaje porque traía puesta una especie de blusa muy ligera, y como estaba envuelta en las cobijas desde que salimos, eem, la verdad es que no sabía que Sakura dormía así_

_-_Shaoran, lo siento mucho, perdón, perdón, no pensé que… _que vergonzoso, parece que no llevara puesto nada, y lo peor es que él está aquí, maldición, cómo haaaaa!_

-jajajaja está bien cerezo, vamos, ven levántate, o quieres quedarte aquí los días que nos restan

-cla…claro que no, está bien vamos… _esto es realmente, hay, me ayudó a bajar de la inmensa camioneta de Tommy, y bueno para ser sincera, el tonto no me soltaba y ya no necesitaba estar así y esto era demasiado incómodo para mí…_ oye Shaoran, ¿qué sucede?

-aah, que ¿qué?, perdóname cerezo, me dijiste algo

-_despistado ¬¬…_hay Shaoran, te digo que vuelvas a la tierra

-oh! Ajajajajaja, lo siento cerezo, es que me acordé de la última vez que llegamos aquí, la vez que mamá y Nadeshko casi nos pusieron a cocinar y te marqué y salimos corriendo, y jajajajajaa vaya cómo gritabas

-Shaoran, basta, eso no me gustó nada, me asusté mucho

-y también, el lugar secreto, oye Sakura, realmente debemos agradecerles a esos locos, son realmente muy organizados tratándose de paseos

-es verdad, jajaja, pero apuesto a que nos pondrán, a cocinar nuevamente, y yo la verdad es que no quiero

-jajaja, pues huyamos nuevamente

-no..no..e…espe

-vamos cerezo

-ahhhhhhh! Shaoran, detenteeee!, nos vas a matar, basta, deja de correr…_no quiero que suceda lo que sucedió la vez anterior…_nooo basta Shaoran no quiero…_mi actitud hizo que Shaoran se detenga de seco, y me miró muy extrañado_

_-_¿qué sucede? Porqué te enojaste Sakura … _nunca la vi así, no hice nada para que se enoje y ella nunca, nunca se había portado así, bueno al menos no conmigo; así que opté por bajarla de mis brazos y preguntar…_ haber cerezo qué te sucede, no quise hacer algo que te haga sentir mal, así que dime que está pasando aquí

-perdón Shaoran, es que recordé que la última vez, después de haber escapado de mamá, llegamos al pueblo y me dejaste por irme con unas…

-jajajajaja, no me digas, Sakura Kinomoto ¿celosa?

-no es verdad no son celos, Shaoran, no, no, no lo son, es solo que, ahhh! Maldita seaaa!

-Sakura, basta, deja de actuar así

-Shaoran, es que no te has dado cuenta que en este tiempo cambiamos mucho, y acéptalo no solo ha sido mi comportamiento el extraño

-pequeña, perdóname, créeme que veremos una buena solución con todo lo que está pasando, ¿sí pequeña?

-está bien Shaoran, creo que lograremos hallar una solución para esto…hoe!, estamos en el pueblo

-pues que esperamos, ellos corrieron a desayunar, vamos nosotros también cerezo

-¿traes dinero Shaoran?... o…oye no me digas que

-jajajaja claro que si cerezo, claro que sí, no te preocupes por eso, oye, no soy tan torpe como para…maldición

-hay, no me digas Shaoran, no traes dinero, típico

-lo siento Sak!

-tranquilo, yo la pagaré

-Aaaam

-jajaja no me crees Shaoran, vamos ven yo la pagaré, tranquilo, vaya pero que falta de confianza la tuya Li Shaoran, ven si tengo dinero

-jajajaja está bien, ya me preocupé, pensé que me ibas a dejar lavando los platos, aunque las chicas lo hubiesen preferido

-¬¬ idiota, ya deja de decir eso

-¿Sakura?... estás celosa lo sé

-_Shaoran tonto, claro que lo estoy, y no me gusta nada las cosas que dice, pero ahora mismo sus chistes terminan…_si Shaoran, son celos, ahora vamos pequeño lobato… _maldición, de donde sale esa Sakura tan obstinada y arriesgada, no puedo creer, al decirle eso_

_-_cla…claro…_no, no me la esperaba, realmente esa no es la Sakura a la que conozco, ahora entiendo que lo que dije la molestó mucho, se acercó de una forma amenazadora diciéndome que si estaba celosa, me ¿besó en la mejilla?, está bien con eso entiendo pero algo me enfadó, esto más que una amenaza era una cuenta por cobrar_

_-_jajajajaja sabes Shaoran, te ves mejor cuando te sonrojas, recuerda con esto estamos igual jajajajajaja

-ah! Con que así vamos Sakura Kinomoto, está bien, no huyas cerezo, vamos a ver eso…_ok grave error, alcancé a Sakura y la agarré, pero no sabía qué hacer, su mirada, esos ojos esmeralda me miraban de forma divertida, pero maldición yo no reaccioné, pero ella sí_

_-_jajajaja hay lobato, ¿qué pensabas hacer? Jajajaja, ni siquiera sabías que hacer para vengarte… oye ¿qué sucede?

-hoe! No nada cerezo, es que no es nada

-raro jaja está bien vamos a comer, muero de hambre Shaoran

-bueno cerezo… _llegamos a un lugar muy agradable, y ahora que me doy cuenta Sak! Sigue con su pijama, pero más parece ropa casual del lugar, la camarera nos atendió, y esa acción fue muy graciosa_

_-hola, en qué te puedo servir…decía la muchacha de unos quince años aproximadamente, de tez blanca y ojos casi celestes, cabello azabache, lo más gracioso es que se acercó directamente a preguntarme a mí, jajajaja el gesto de Sakura reflejaba una gran ¿ira? Jajaja Saku estaba que la mataba con la mirada, pero no esperaba a que interviniera, es que la camarera empezó a acercarse más y eso si era incómodo_

_-hola! LINDA, uuuum déjame ver, sí quiero un desayuno completo, ah y el café sin leche por favor, pan bien tostado y jugo de fresa…_

_-disculpa, así no es el desayu…_

_-ah! Amor, tu desayuno como siempre no, bien y para él porfa café igual sin leche, y jugo de vainilla, gracias, te puedes IR es TODO_

_-eh! Cla…claro_

-vaya, vaya, vaya, lo que hacen los celos, verdad AMOR jajajaja

-inmadura, tonta, quién se cree al ignorarme, juuuum

-cálmate Sak, solo estaba siendo amable

-¿amable?, con que ser amable, es abalanzarse para pedir ¿un simple desayuno?..._bien esto está saliéndose de las manos, Sakura realmente estaba enojada, jamás la vi así_

-cerezo, tranquila, sabes que solo

-_disculpen, no hay jugo de fresa, tal vez otro sabor…decía la camarera un poco más tranquila_

_-Shaoran, dile que jugo de vainilla está bien, por favor_

_Salí inmediatamente a confirmarle a la chica azabache que no importaba el jugo, pero no contaba con la sorpresita que pasaría, había un mocoso cerca de Sakura, y lo peor de todo es que eso incomodaba_

Pov Sakura

Estaba sentada, tratando de calmarme, esa chica era una atrevida, y lo peor de todo es que tuvo el valor de acercarse a Shaoran estando yo allí, no tardó mucho de lo que Shaoran se fue a decirle a la chica que reemplace el jugo que no había por otro de vainilla, y no tardó mucho cuando un joven menor para mí se acercó, a pesar de ser alto, de cabello platinado, ojos grises, muy parecido a Yue, pero más joven y también más alto, se acercó y me dijo

-hola, linda, no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

-¿disculpa? Si es a mí, no no lo soy, y también vengo acompañada… le sonreí ampliamente, quizá con mi último comentario se iría pero no fue así

-oh! Ya veo, está bien, podemos ir a otro lado

-¿qué? Jajajaja lo dudo, por favor vete

-pequeña esmeralda, quien te esté acompañando es realmente torpe, cómo dejar a una linda niña aquí_… iba a decirle muchas cosas realmente groseras que pasaron por mi mente hasta que escuché una voz realmente alterada, pero a la vez muy generosa_

-es verdad amigo, soy un torpe por dejarla sola, ya que muchos MOCOSOS atrevidos la cortejarán, pero lamento decirte que mi pequeña cerezo está ya comprometida, conmigo, verdad amor…_ me está preguntando a mí_

- cierto… _maldición acabo de contestarle afirmativamente_

-vaya, entonces me retiro, y no los molesto más, pero ya sabes pequeña esmeralda, si necesitas a alguien, estaré por estos alrededores linda, nos vemos

-haaaaaaaaay, es un

-jajajajajajajajaja

-qué es tan gracioso Sakura Kinomoto, te vi como le estabas sonriendo

-hay, lobato, ¿celos acaso? Si le sonreí fue porque tenía la esperanza que decir que estaba con mi novio aquí y sonreír lo alejaría pero no fue así, pero vuelvo a preguntar ¿celos acaso?

-maldición Sakura, claro que son celos, tú misma lo prometiste, no podemos enamorarnos de nadie, y yo cumpliré mi promesa, así que no fue nada gracioso

Las palabras de Shaoran, me dejaron totalmente embobada, realmente iba a cumplir esa promesa, pero si yo en este momento estoy deseando jamás haber hecho esa promesa, realmente afecta en este momento, pero no importa él encontrará una solución lo sé, además ahora que caigo en cuenta cuánto llevamos hoy; juuum, pasó un tiempo, el desayuno terminó, la chica de ojos mar se mostró más tranquila, no le siguió coqueteando a Shaoran, de lo contrario la mataría con mi mirada, al momento de terminar Shaoran me preguntó

-cerezo ¿el dinero?..._ me reí de lo que dijo, realmente él no recordaba que me sacó de mi casa en pijama y por lo tanto no traía nada de dinero, pero Shaoran dijo que él tenía dinero, y hablaba con la verdad, pero el pequeño detalle fue que su billetera estaba en el saco que me prestó en el viaje…_ Sakura, no es tu dinero

-jajajaja lobato yo invito tú pagas;)

-ni siquiera recordé que estaba allí, y que tú tenías mi saco

-bueno eso es lo de menos, lo importante es pagar e irnos, ¿verdad?

-así es, ya nada cerezo, vamos

Avanzamos por la orilla del mar, iba muy pensativa, hasta que

-hey cerezo al aguaaaaaaa!

-aaaaaaah!, i…idiotaaaa! Vas a ver… _ Shaoran me tiró a la orilla, y el muy tonto entró corriendo al mar cada vez más profundo, y yo lo seguí, hubo un momento donde se sumergió y no lo vi más…_ ¿Shaoran?, ¿Shaoran?, basta esto no es gracioso, ¿Shaoran?... _realmente me empecé a preocupar hasta que…_aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, pe…ro qué, bájame Shaoran, ahora…

_-_noooo, para nada… _él dijo eso, y luego salimos de la profundidad del mar y me llevaba en sus hombros_

_-_haaay Shaoran, jajajajaja ya bájame! No me avanzarás

-a que sí Sakura, jajaja vamos no te muevas tanto…_parece película, Shaoran llevándome así en la playa, si esto sigue así no sé que pueda suceder._

_-_ya lobato, está bien, hemos llegado…pero que les pasa, nada está arreglado, aaaaaaah, maldición ahora nos tocará arreglar todo a nosotros

-neh! No te preocupes por eso Sakura, hemos quedado que en este paseo ninguno de los dos hará absolutamente nada y menos tú, entendido

-pero ¿por…

-Sakuriiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaa, ya han regresado… _esa era Tomoyo que me gritaba desde el segundo piso de la casa y en ese momento Tomoyo me recordó el porqué de tantos planes para este día…_ felicidades Sakurita…_cuando Tommy dijo eso, recordé que hoy era primero de abril, y hoy era el día de mi cumpleaños, había pasado tantas cosas que ni lo recordé, lo más impresionante es que Tomoyo estuvo en menos de cinco segundos donde estábamos nosotros, y me abrazó, de pronto apareció Mei, Eriol y mi hermano Touya_

-Sak! Felicidades, jajajaja por fin tienes dieciséis ya no tienes que andar mintiendo…_ok, ese era Eriol quien me hablaba, pero realmente sus deseos eran de todo corazón, y podía ver que ya no andaba tan infantil como siempre, vaya Mei sabe hacer un buen trabajo_

_-_Saku! Linda, felicidades, esto lo hicimos para ti, yo sé que hoy será un día muy especial, te queremos mucho pequeña cerezo…_Meiling, como siempre acosando a Shaoran con la mirada, parecía que me hablaba a mí pero desde la parte hoy será un día especial regresó a ver a Shaoran y ya no parecía estar hablándome a mí_

_-_gra…cias, chicos

-monstruo, felicidades, pero que ni se te ocurra que con un año más te vas a…

-jajajajajaja gracias Touya, para ser el mimado de mamá eres un exagerado en estas cosas, gracias hermano…_sabía que con un abrazo lo callaría, jajajaja tonto, el hecho de que sea así no le quita que yo sepa con qué evitarlo, eso aprendí muy bien de mamá, jajajajaja siempre que nos sentábamos a hablar con mamá ella decía cómo evadir las cosas exageradas de Touya, ya que ella formó casi en su totalidad la personalidad de Touya, pero algo me pareció extraño y era que a pesar de todo Shaoran no, no dijo nada._

_-_bien querida Sakurita, ven con nostras, en tu cuarto hay un montón de cosas que te esperan por probártelas, te verás divina

-si Sak, vamos, Tommy tiene razón, vamos, hay cosas hermosísimas…_estaba tan pensativa que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me estaban jalando contra mi voluntad, desperté ya en mi habitación con Meiling y Tomoyo vistiéndome y desvistiéndome frente del espejo_

-con este se verá hermosa Tommy, qué dices

-uuuum, nooo! No me gusta, el color coral no le queda, además, no le resalta esos ojos esmeralda que tiene, y sabes quién enloquece por ellos

-a…a…¿qué te refieres Tommy?

-que, debemos ver una ropa que resalte tus ojos Sakurita, para que reluzcas esta noche

-y ¿qué habrá?

-haaay! Cerezo, cerezo, cerezo de la vida de mi hermano…_está bien ese comentario de Meiling me hizo sonrojar…_ no te avergüences, Sakura, hoy es tu cumpleaños, es lógico que vamos a festejarte, no podíamos olvidarnos de ello o ¿sí? Jajajajaja

-jajaja, pues créeme que yo si lo olvidé Mei

-¿qué?..._casi me ensordecen, Mei y Tommy me gritaron muy fuerte, así es que había de malo en olvidar… está bien es malo olvidar tu propia fecha de cumpleaños…_ lo siento chicas, es que suelo ser un poquito

-muy, Saku, muy

-pero si aun no digo nada Mei

-ibas a decir despistada Saku, además de despistada eres

-predecible, pero muy tierna Sakurita

-jajaja, gracias Tomoyo

-de nada, bien ahora olvidémonos de eso que ya no importa, ahora vamos a arreglarte para esta noche…_no, no fue mi imaginación, esa casa era silencio total, vestido tras vestido, sombrero tras sombrero, para qué necesito un sombrero si ya se ocultó el sol, juuuuuuuum u.u y yo aquí sin nada de almorzar, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde diablos se metieron Touya, Eriol y Shaoran?_

_-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_-_ah! Tomoyo, Meiling que les sucede…_eso me asustó realmente, pero veía esas miradas penetrantes de las dos y lo único que pude hacer era voltearme a verme en el espejo de el tocador…_ e…esa…soy yo…_ acepto que se parecía a mí pero no era yo, no, no juro que no soy la chica del espejo, ooooh, maldición si lo soy, de no ser por esos ojos esmeralda me hubiese negado totalmente, nunca me gustó usar vestidos, siempre usaba playeras largas y pantalones cómo decirlo, ¿normales?, mientras que Mei y Tomoyo usaban cosas que para ellas decían que estaban a la moda, y siempre se pasaban torturándome con sus sermones que visto horrible, pero nunca les hacía caso, siempre que salíamos al centro comercial, mientras ellas iban por tantas cosas yo iba por lo general con Shaoran y Eriol por comida, o a jugar, jajajaja al pobre de Touya siempre lo llevaban a su tortura y recuerdo que siempre llegaba con millones de bolsas de compras unas con vestidos otras con zapatos, jajajajaja era una tortura, y lo más extraño de todo es que de todo lo que compraban la mitad decían que me daban para que cambie de gustos, pero jamás lograron que las acepte, y ahora me veo, y esa es la Sakura que jamás conocí, una demasiado elegante, demasiado…_

_-_perfecta, sin duda alguna, ahora si Sak, espéranos nos arreglamos nosotras, ah! Es verdad, debes esperar aquí debemos adelantarnos

-esperen, y así irán

-jajajaja no Sakura, allá nos arreglaremos, es cosa de segundos

_-_ok…_me dejaron allí sola, no sabía a dónde ir y menos con quien llegar, maldita sea esas dos me ponen en muchos aprietos, y lo peor de todo vestida así, después de estar unos minutos sentada en el filo de la ventana, si jajaja suena raro, pero si estaba en el filo de la ventana sentada divagando en quien sabe, hasta que escuché una voz_

_-_jajajaja bájate de ahí cerezo, te vas a caer

Como estaba obscuro no se podía ver bien, pero era más que seguro que era Shaoran, quien más tiene esa voz y me llama cerezo, así que bajé y le abrí la puerta, pero qué le sucede, se quedó mudo, y …

-vamos Shaoran, cierra la boca que te vas a atorar con algo

-disculpa, ¿Sakura?

-idiota soy yo déjate de bromas

-no ya enserio, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Shaoran, yo era la que estaba en el filo de la ventana, quién más puede estar aquí

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!..._está bien la bromita de Shaoran se pasó de la raya, parecía que no me conociese, así que le di un golpe_

_-_mal…dición, qué te sucede quién eres

-basta lobato, esta broma se fue de las manos, cómo no vas a reconocerme, idiota

-¿Sakura?

-basta Shaoran, déjate de bromas

-perdón…_ ¿Qué dijo?..._no pensé que… lo siento Sakura, es que hoy estás

-lo sé, luzco rara, es que Mei y Tommy

-estás muy hermosa…_maldición, eso no esperaba de Shaoran_

_-_gracias, oye ¿A dónde vamos?..._disimula Sak, disimula no queremos que te vea sonrojada_

_-_ajajaja Sakura, que sucede, te ves demasiado seria, casi enojada contigo misma

-ah!, no no es nada jajajaja…_maldición no sabía que ponía caras raras cuando hablo sola_

_-_está bien cerezo, bien, ves esas luces en el mirador

-uuumh! Si

-allá vamos pequeña

Hey chicos, espero que les haya gustado, los cambios de actitud de Sak son muy raros, aunque mi querido Shaoran ya los va notando, nos leemos en el próximo cap y como siempre les digo no olviden dejar sus reviews ;) sayonara

_Aika chan_


	20. Quién me conoce más

Kombawa amigos, gomené u.u siempre estoy disculpándome, pero esta vez he tardado demasiado, pero aquí les dejo otro cap, les digo que aun se va largo la historia y espero sea de su agrado _como recordarán a Sakura por su cumpleaños le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa, y Shaoran quedó impactado con la nueva vestimenta de Sak, además será un buen fin de semana _

CAPITULO VEINTE

Quien me conoce más

_-_jajajajaja cerezo, porqué te sacas los zapatos

-porque no quiero llegar sin pies…_segundo voy a llegar hecho un desastre sudada, despeinada, juuum el trabajo de Mei y Tommy se ira al…_

_-_jajajaja tontita, vamos a ir en eso hasta el filo del mirador, además no es tan largo el camino, tranquila…_ok, eso baja más mi autoestima, quedé en ridículo, al llegar a la carretera había una limosina, vaya que estaba todo bien programado, Tomoyo hace cosas impresionantes, bueno eso es lo de menos, nos subimos en la limosina y no demoró mucho en llegar, como íbamos aproximándonos podía ver muchas luces y llegamos a ¿unas cabañas? No sabía que eso había en el mirador, pero por lo que veo aun faltaba caminar un poco así que nos bajamos de la limosina y continuamos por un caminito lleno de faroles, parece cuento esto y al llegar al final_

_-_Sak! Felicidades

-mamá, papá, tía Sonomi, Ierán y Hien, Tomoyo, Mei, Eriol, Touya, Yukito que lindo

-hija, feliz cumpleaños, esto es algo que preparamos para ti linda

-si linda felicidades…_esa era Ierán que me abrazó, dios esto era algo incómodo, pero lo que jamás espere fue que…_

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Sakurita, felicidades, linda

-hay pero mira cómo has crecido

-estás bellísima

-perfecta

-ho…hola, que sorpresa verlas…_vaya que me sorprendieron aquí estaban Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei y Fuutie, las hermanas mayores de Shaoran, va…vaya no…no esperaba esto._

Shiefa-linda, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo

Fuutie- es verdad no te hemos visto desde que cumpliste diez años

Fanren-estás hermosísima

Feimei-oye no sería mala idea que Shaoran y tú

_¿Qué…qué?, está bien ellas son las hermanas mayores de Shaoran, cuando cumplimos diez años ellas se fueron a Hong Kong a estudiar, y desde entonces no las he visto, ellas siempre me seguían y me compraban un montón de cosas, son más cariñosas que Tomoyo y Meiling, pero no esperaba que Feimei dijera eso me dejó totalmente sonrojada jajajajaja pero lo más gracioso fue que Shaoran quedó blanco del comentario de Feimei._

-basta hermanas, dejen por una vez en paz a Sakura, además es su…

-lo sabemos pequeño Shaoran, pero es muy linda, oye ya enserio, nos gustaría mucho tenerla en la familia juuum…_Fanren a pesar de ser una de las más calladas le dijo eso a Shaoran, jaja yo sé que me apreciaban, pero esta vez fueron demasiado lejos._

_-_bien chicos, ahora si que disfruten todos

_La noche era realmente hermosa, todo esto era para mí, me sentía realmente alegre, eran las mejores personas con las que podía contar, pero Shaoran aun no me había dicho nada, pasaron las horas y después de la cena y conversar amenamente, finalmente Sonomi dijo_

_-_Sakurita, sé que no es propicio molestarlos ahora, pero solo podemos festejar hasta la una de la mañana, así que como parte del regalo les dejaremos la casa sola, nosotros nos hospedaremos aquí

-gracias Sonomi, realmente te lo agradezco, gracias a todos

-y bien chicos que esperamos, vamos a terminar de festejar a Sakurita…_esa era Mei, que la verdad ya estaba picada con tanto vino, bueno la pobre es muy barata para esas cosas, todos salimos y Eriol se quedó al final, al llegar a la casa en la parte delantera estaba una pequeña tienda de acampar con pastel y otros dulces a su alrededor miles de faroles de colores y era, era realmente hermoso, y lo que me sacó de mi alegría fue una voz_

_-_feliz cumpleaños, pequeña cerezo

-Sha…Shaoran

-así es Sakurita, esto lo preparamos con Shaoran, es algo sencillo pero espero te guste

-claro que sí está hermoso Tomoyo

-chicooooooooos, espérenme…_allí llegaba Mei sonriente como siempre_

_-_oye Mei y ¿mi hermano?

-se quedó con Sonomi, platicando

-oh! Ya veo, supongo que él traerá las llaves de la casa

-claro, Eriol no es tan despistado

-hola chicos ya llegué…qué les pasa por qué están aquí

_-_Eriol, las llaves, seguro mamá te las dio a ti

-¿qué llaves?

-Eriol, le pediste a mamá las llaves de la casa

-eee!, esto, uuum

-ma…maldición, cómo que mamá no te dio las llaves

-bueno sí, pero se quedaron en la mesa

-rápido la limosina

-Tomoyo, ya se fue, me dejó y se fue

-idiota, ahora qué hacemos

-bueno, supongo que comer conversar, y dormir aquí en la carpa

-Shaoran tiene razón chicos, no nos desesperemos, mañana veremos que le hacemos a Eriol

-pe…pero Tomoyito, soy tu hermano

-sí, lástima, al menos así te podremos decidir algo menos sutil hermano

_Esa noche o mejor dicho madrugada fue muy inesperada pero graciosa, todos nos reímos y festejamos, finalmente quedamos totalmente rendidos, y decidimos meternos en la carpa a descansar, de hecho cinco tranquilamente alcanzábamos pero…_

-bueno entren uno por uno

-yo, yo, yo

-de ninguna manera Eriol, adelante Tommy ve tú

-gracias Mei

-claro después iré yo

-está bien sigo yo

-nada de eso Eriol, luego seguirá Sakura, verdad Sak

-hoe!, no tranquilas, adelante Eriol

-bueno hermano, sigue tú, no quiero que Eriol no deje dormir a Sak

-jajajaja claro Mei, claro

-bueno chicos supongo será un descansen

-claro, ah una cosa, Eriol Daidouji, por favor no vayas a moverte como loco, eres medio raro

-jajaja Mei, Eriol es sonámbulo, así que déjalo

_Jajaja Eriol no sabía que era sonámbulo, pero al menos no hizo nada de rarezas esta vez, todos estaban ya dormidos, pero sin embargo yo no logré conciliar el sueño, ya estaba aclarándose el cielo, y de pronto_

_-_nos…nos…

-Eriol, que sucede

-déjalo Mei, está soñando creo

-auxilio ya llegaron, cooorraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…_pero que le sucede a Eriol, me quise dar la vuelta pero, no fue tan buena idea, Eriol se levantó, y empujó a Shaoran y…_

_-_Eriol, ya basta

-jajajaja tranquila Mei

-Tommy, cálmalo

-jjajajajaja déjalo

-Shao…_pero, qué, bendita la hora que aun no se podía ver bien, pero, ok! Para ser primeriza, no fue nada romántico, nada perfecto, Eriol empujó a Shaoran y yo al darme la vuelta_

_-_Sak…_definitivamente a Eriol hay que hacerle un altar, Sakura se dio la vuelta pero Eriol me empujó y ella prácticamente terminó cerca de mí, pero no pude evitar no besarla, sentir nuevamente la calidez de sus labios era imposible_

De acuerdo, esto no es normal, Shaoran y yo terminamos muy cerca pero me besó, acepto no fue nada romántico estar ahí metidos, ni perfecto… a quien engaño esto es perfecto, al inicio me miró a los ojos como pidiéndome permiso, como si jamás se pudiera dar nuevamente la oportunidad, su rostro cada vez se iba aproximando a mí, sus ojos cada vez eran más hermosos y ese color me mataba, maldición porqué tenía esos ojos tan perfectos, ese color ámbar que tanto quería me estaba comiendo hasta el alma, desde cuando me gustas Shaoran, desde que momento empecé a anhelar tenerte así junto a mí, no pude evitar simplemente cerré mis ojos y lo imité, maldito tacto, sus manos en mi rostro era lo que podía sentir y que poco a poco iba ganando terreno sobre mí, hasta que mis labios rozaron con los suyos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero él era perfecto hasta para besar, por instinto seguí con el beso, sentía como él comenzaba a profundizar el beso más y más y yo igual quería sentirlo ese beso como nunca, finalmente sentí que él me dio cabida en sus labios en su boca, algo que me enloquecía, quería probar más, hasta que

-maldición, Shaoran…_no pude decir más porque volvió a besarme_

Pov Shaoran

Maldición, la adoro, es la persona a quien más quiero, no puedo negarlo, el momento en que vi como cerraba sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y se acercó más a mí no dudé ni un segundo en besarla, yo quería besarla hasta no descansar, parecía que jamás debí esperar tanto tiempo para hallar esa Sakura, tan linda, tan tierna, pero a la vez tan provocativa, no pude evitar seguir al ritmo de ella, este beso era más dulce y a la vez más apasionado que la última vez que Sakura me besó, hubo un momento que ella quiso morderme pero falló y yo le sonreí fue en ese instante que pareció despertar pero antes que se separara totalmente de mí la abracé nuevamente y la besé con más fuerza, a lo que ella correspondió, no quería soltarla, hubo un momento que el oxígeno simplemente se terminó, hubiese querido ahogarme en los besos de mi dulce cerezo, pero eso era casi imposible

-Sakura

-ah! Shaoran, yo, maldición…_ no podía evitar la vergüenza que en ese momento sentía, hace unos segundos estaba desfalleciendo en los labios de mi querido Shaoran, esperen desde cuando lo llamo así, maldición, lo que más me duele es que acabamos de romper nuestra promesa, nos enamoramos y a pesar de que sabíamos perfectamente que tarde o temprano pasaría, no era necesario enamorarnos él de mí y yo de él, es que, aaah! No no pude evitar estar allí, así que no sé como hice pero me zafé del abrazo y salí corriendo de la carpa, sentía que él también salió detrás de mí, y como en la parte donde estábamos habían gradas ni siquiera las tomé salté por donde pude, y créanme que no tengo idea de cómo lo hice, pero algo me hizo detenerme y retroceder_

-Sakura, espera, necesitamos hablar de ahh!

-hoe!..._miré detrás de mí, y encontré a Shaoran tendido en la arena, acepto él siempre fue más ágil que yo en competencias y muchas cosas, pero esta vez había tropezado al tratar de bajar y eh! Ahí las consecuencias…_Shaoran, te encuentras bien

-perdóname cerezo, es que creo que ya no podemos decir que desconocemos que es enamorarse

-tienes razón, pero esto no debe pasar y lo sabes Shaoran

-pero

-Shaoran, recuerda lo que dijo Clow

-¿aun lo recuerdas Sakura?

-Shaoran, incluso recuerda que dijo que…

-lo recuerdo bien Sakura, pero cómo puedes no llegar a enamorarte de alguien, dímelo, no puedes vivir sin amar, Sakura yo…

_Hace seis años atrás, cuando Yukito se marchó y sucedió lo de la promesa en el árbol de cerezo, resbalé de una de las ramas y Shaoran no pudo alcanzar a sujetarme, pero en un momento sentí que alguien me tomó y evitó que me cayera, aquella figura era de un hombre muy parecido a mi papá_

_Seis años atrás_

_-estás ¿bien?_

_-hoe!, si se lo agradezco_

_-se lo agradezco mucho_

_-Shaoran_

_-está bien, no es nada_

_Recuerdo que esa tarde nos sentamos bajo el cerezo, impresionantemente no pasó nadie por aquel lugar ni se observaba tampoco nadie a kilómetros de donde estábamos, conversamos casi hasta el ocaso, y finalmente recuerdo las palabras de aquel hombre_

_-sabían que las promesas tienen un significado muy poderoso, el simple hecho de hacer una promesa fija ya un destino, siempre será para el bienestar de quienes la realizan, el pedir jamás separarse de una amistad no implica que deben renunciar a los sentimientos, hay formas de cambiar la promesa, pero jamás romperla o nunca se volverá a ser feliz ni tampoco el otro ser_

_Las palabras de aquel hombre y su tranquilidad para hablar hizo que en un momento me arrepintiese de haber hecho esa promesa con Shaoran, después de todo, yo quería mucho a alguien y por ello hice la promesa, las canciones y las promesas que se hacen con el dedo meñique, va más allá de las palabras que si fallas mil agujas te torturarán, yo nunca prometí no enamorarme de nadie, yo lo que prometí fue jamás volverme a enamorar de alguien más._

-pero, recuerda que las promesas más que palabras son las que haces con el corazón

-me da miedo, la promesa era no enamorarnos y fallamos, terminamos

-si Sakura, sí me gustas, te amo, te adoro, no puedo evitarlo, me encantas

-Shaoran, si rompes esa promesa, jamás podremos estar juntos

-Sakura, perdóname, esto debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, pero

-¿qué?

-es que es complicado de explicar

-dilo

-verás hace poco descubrí que Clow es uno de los antepasados de la familia Li y bueno, él

-él ya no era de nuestra época ¿verdad?

-sí, algo así, pero sin embargo, Sakura yo prometí no enamorarme de nadie más que tú

-¿qué? Tú no prometiste

-no, es que desde ese entonces te quería mucho pero aun no me daba cuenta porqué eran esos sentimientos

-es decir que has pedido lo mismo que yo

-¿qué?, ¿cómo has podido pedir lo mismo si ese día lloraste por Yuki?

-es que era distinto, yo siempre te he querido mucho Shaoran

-entonces, eso es

-estamos cumpliendo nuestra promesa ¿verdad?

-supongo que sí

-pero aun no creo que

-chicoooooos, Sakura, hermano…_uuuuf esa era Meiling, bueno realmente no me convencía mucho lo que había pasado con Shaoran, pero tampoco estaba segura de lo que sentía._

-Mei, que sucede

-chicos vengan a la casa, Shiefa, Fanren, Fuutie y Feimei han venido a vernos y han llegado con la llave de la casa que Eriol olvidó.

-cómo Meiling, nuestras hermanas mayores aquí en la cabaña

-así es y además traen una sorpresa para Sakura

-pa…para mí, más sorpresas…_bueno agradecía realmente que mamá papá la tía Sonomi hagan esto por ser mi familia, pero era un detalle muy grande por parte de Hien y Ierán, fuera de ellos también las hermanas mayores de Mei y Shaoran, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo incómodo_

_ -_Sakuuuuuu!

-pequeñaaa

_Hay por dios, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasandooooo, bueno acepto que eran tiernas con migo, pero eran peor que Mei y Tommy, habían llegando con unas playeras hermosas, bueno ellas las traían puestas, pero al verme me abrazaron me cogían, eso era lo que habían contenido la noche anterior, Shaoran solo miraba con una enorme preocupación, y Mei solo sonreía y me observaba como si me dijera –ves que Tommy y yo no somos tan exigentes- pero no me di cuenta mientras caminaba ya sin sentido halada por las hijas mayores de los Li, al llegar a la casa Eriol y Tomoyo estaban esperando en la puerta y al verme llegar con las hermanas de Mei y Shaoran se limitaron a sonreír y decirme_

_-_Sakurita, realmente me gustaría grabarte, pero tengo cosas que ir a ver, además Shaoran me acompañará

-y yo voy a ver a mi enana, suerte mamá Sakura, que no te maten tus cuñadas…_se supone que ese comentario debería incomodar a las chicas, pero solo las hizo ponerse más soñadoras que antes hasta que Feimei dijo:_

-kyaaaaaaaaa! Que linda se vería Sakura con su vestido de novia, y nosotras sus damas de amor

_Jajajaja pe…pero, qué decían, realmente era algo incómodo, no, no solo incómodo, incomodísimo, hablar de una boda con Shaoran, pero que les sucedía, jamás fueron así, creo, pero no importaba eso para ellas, sonrojada petrificada y con un enorme miedo me arrastraron hasta donde era mi habitación con aquel balcón que conectaba a aquel lugar secreto que la ultima vez pasamos con Shaoran, pero al entrar en mi habitación miré con unas veinte fundas fuera de otras doce pequeñas, por kami, que les pasa a estas mujeres_

Fanren.- Sakura, sé que no es mucho pero este es nuestro regalo por tus dieciséis años

Fuutie.- además esperemos que te guste

Shiefa.- hay Sakura linda no te preocupes que Shaoran conoce bien tus gustos y nos ha platicado todo, sabemos que no te gusta ir a comprar estas cosas y por eso no te llevamos a escoger

Fanren.- además nos asesoraron muy bien con tus gustos así que Sak, te hemos comprado todo acorde a lo que te gusta ponerte

_Y hablaban en serio, pantalones semi anchos, muchas playeras, zapatos deportivos, muchos zapatos bajos de playa y además un montón de converse, chaquetas de todo tipo, deportivas, casuales, vaya no se a quien llevaron pero como decían por ahí –le dieron en el clavo- sabían todo lo que me fascinaba, nada estaba fuera de lugar, los colores, las combinaciones, los accesorios para cabello pintauñas, lazos, collares, un montón de cosas, eso era lo que a mí me gustaba y no es por hacer de menos pero yo sabía que ni Mei ni Tommy habían sido las asesoras de las jóvenes Li, pero agradecía a quien fuera, me conocía muy bien._

-gracias chicas, realmente me encanta todo, me encanta, me encanta, me encantaaaa

Fuutie.- nos encanta que sonrías así Sakura, y también nos alegra que te haya gustado todo.

Fanren.- vaya ahora debemos…

_Pov Sakura_

_Pero qué les sucede, al momento que Fanren quiso hablar Feimei evitó que siguiera hablando y formaron un pequeño círculo obviamente excluyéndome y comenzaron a murmurar, pero yo realmente ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y saben sentirse excluida es lo peor que puede pasar al menos que sea de modas a eso si que me excluyo antes que me halen con cuerda o lo que sea cosa que._

Chicos eso es todo por hoy mañana estaré actualizando y esto si es promesa ;) nos leemos y no olviden sus reviews


	21. Ir a ¿Hong Kong?

Kon´nichiwa amigos lectores, rayos u.u me he perdido demasiado, pero ahora si es un poco complicado, les aviso que pienso crear otra historia pero será cuando termine este fic, que por supuesto aun falta ;) uuum como recordarán en el cap anterior las hermanas Li causaron una gran sorpresa a Sak, y también Shaoran se sintió en jaula con ellas, ahora les traigo el nuevo cap disfrútenlo

CAPITULO VEINTIUNO

Ir a ¿Hong Kong?

***************** Conversación de las hermanas Li ***************************

Feimei.- pero que te pasa Fanren, acaso quieres que Sakura sepa quién nos ayudó.

Fanren.- lo siento lo olvidé por completo, es que realmente acertó en todo, a Sakura le gusta todo, además los colores igual.

Shiefa.- pero ¿acaso son ciegas? o simplemente fingen serlo

Fuutie.- ¿a qué te refieres Shiefa?

Shiefa.- se nota que poco conocen a Shaoran

Fanren.- bueno Shiefa, sabemos que Shaoran fue quien nos ayudó a buscar toda la ropa y accesorios de Sakura para el regalo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Shaoran?

Feimei.- Shiefa estás insinuando que Shaoran se ha…

Fuutie.- Shaoran ¿enamorado?

Shiefa.- qué tiene de malo, además siempre lo ha estado de Sakura, Mei me ha contado que Shaoran escribe para Sakura

-Shaoran ¿hace qué?, oigan saben, esto de hacerme a un lado no es tan bonito como creen chicas

Feimei.- Sakura ¿nos escuchaste?

-bueno solo escuché el nombre de Shaoran

-¿yo qué?

Shiefa.- vaya hermanito, que bueno que llegaste

-es que tú Shiefa me dijiste que…

Shiefa.- estábamos platicando que Shaoran te estaba guardando un regalo querida Sakura

_Pov Sakura_

_Un regalo, bueno esto cada vez me encierra más en una cárcel, una que tiene puertas abiertas, no comprendía hasta ahora que el que alguien te guste implicaran tantas cosas, tantos sonrojos, tantos, aaahhhhh! Me están volviendo loca con esto._

Feimei.- Sakura linda, sabes esto no solo es regalo nuestro falta aun, de parte de nuestros padres, Meiling, y nosotras…_ un momento excluyeron a Shaoran…_ queremos que vayas a Hong Kong en las próximas vacaciones

-¿qué? Están seguras, es que creo que es mucha carga y bueno, bueno yo

-Shiefa, por favor nos dejas a solas un momento y bueno es para todas…_ese era Shaoran que finalmente había tomado la palabra, pero que está sucediendo aquí, ayuda, no me dejen sola con él chicas, Shiefa es la única que entendió mi pedido de ayuda pero solo sonrió y me guiñó uno de sus ámbares ojos…_gracias chicas, Sakura.

-_maldita sea porqué en este momento, disimula Sakura, por favor…_hoe! Si dime Shaoran…_sonrieee, sonrieeee, por favor ahora es cuando más necesito que sonriamos Sakura, no que no se de cuenta que estamos nerviosas._

-¿estás bien?

-quien ¿yo?

-jajajajajaja…._ Genial ahora que hice, porqué se ríe…_vamos cerezo, deja de sonrojarte

-e…enserio me sonrojé, lo…siento, creo

-pequeña

-dime lobato

-te quiero mucho…_hay esto se está convirtiendo en la mayor de mis confusiones, no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata demasiado rápido, quiere salirse, y yo quiero salir corriendo con él, hay maldición, porqué simplemente no puedo decirle lo mucho que lo quiero, no es que no es así yo no lo quiero yo…_ cerezo, perdón si te he hecho sentir mal

-ah! No no es que me sienta mal, solo que es algo complicado de entender

-quieres que lo dejemos ahí

-¿es lo correcto?

-no se trata si es lo correcto o no se trata si estás bien o no Sakura

-Shaoran, yo, hay mandemos al carajo todo esto yo te

-chicooooooooooooooooooooooooooos…_pero que, maldita sea, es que el destino me está jugando una mala pasada o qué es lo que está sucediendo, justo el momento en el que le iba a decir mis sentimientos a Shaoran entró medio mundo, entró Meiling gritando con Eriol detrás de ella, luego Tomoyo con una sonrisa y también una gotita en su cabeza seguida por Touya rodeado y acosado de Feimei Fanren Shiefa y Fuutie pero qué está pasando aquí, mamá, papá, Sonomi, Hien y Ierán…_

_-_pero qué sucede aquí, acaso no pueden golpear la puerta, maldición, es que uno no puede respirar tranquilo sin interrumpir…_hoe ese fue Shaoran que había estallado de rabia, ok es que no solamente era yo, Shaoran estaba muy pero muy enojado, era ya más de la tercera vez que me interrumpían y a él lo habían interrumpido muchas veces más, pero estábamos tratando de controlarlo, se nos escapaba de las manos esta situación, todos lo miraron con gran impresión, Shaoran Li el hijo menor después de Meiling el niño callado, serio y pacífico, gritando y también con gran furia_

-hijo, tranquilo…_hablaba Ierán con mucha calma, como conociendo la situación…_más tarde hablamos de esto, y también con Mei, pero ahora les teníamos que informar sobre algo

-así es, Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol, pongan mucha atención a lo que voy a decirles, cómo sabrán hemos estado trabajando en el ámbito educativo y hemos tomado una decisión, pero esto lo hablaremos en Hong Kong…_Sonomi estaba demasiado seria al decirnos esto, parece que entre ellos habían tomado una seria decisión pero un momento _

- madre, ¿Hong Kong?, pero cuando, porqué, y en qué momento…_Tomoyo había captado el ambiente de tensión y era la más indicada para que cuestione por todos nosotros_

-chicos, ya no estudiarán más en la secundaria de Tomoeda, hemos decidido que será en otro lugar por el bien de ustedes, y así que no terminarán este año en aquel lugar…_papá es ahora el que tomó la palabra, pero que le sucede a este hombre, siempre estuvo preocupado por la educación y ahora es el que dice que _

-un momento padre, estás diciendo que perderemos un año

-no pequeña Sakura, simplemente hemos hablado y creo que tienen los conocimientos necesarios y no es necesario que repitan el año

-hay chicos véanle el lado positivo, tómenlo como unas vacaciones…_ya basta ellos algo se traían, Ierán nunca habla de esa forma, pero Shaoran la retó_

-ya déjense de bromas, no somos estúpidos para no darnos cuenta que algo ocultan, por favor vacaciones de casi seis meses, perderemos cantidad de conocimientos, fuera de que tendremos que repetir el año, madre por favor que está pasando

-Shaoran, creo que Fujitaka ha sido bastante claro, sabes que nosotros no tomamos decisiones a la ligera y yo como tu padre deberías comprenderlo Shaoran Li, además las vacaciones solo serán por 3 meses para unos y de 5 para otros, por el momento está decidido y espero Shaoran que lo tomes como una decisión y no hemos preguntado si les gustaría o no, todo está arreglado, y ahora vamos a Hong Kong

-felicitaciones padre, han logrado hacernos de menos…_pero que sucedía con Shaoran…_y dime dónde van a vivir Sonomi con Tomoyo y Eriol, al igual que Fujitaka con Nadeshko junto con Touya y Sakura.

-Shaoran ya cálmate…_está bien esto se está saliendo de las manos, Hien y Shaoran habían empezado a alzar la voz y cambiar su semblante, pero que es lo que está pasando…_ ellos se quedarán en la casa y pues si no te gusta la idea olvídate de compartir la habitación con Sakura

-pero qué yo qué…_maldita sea qué estupideces acaba de decir Hien, en ese instante Shaoran cambió su semblante y me miró sonrojado_

-hija no interpretes mal…_habló mamá…_lo que sucede es que decidimos que Mei y Tommy estarían juntas Hien y Ierán nos ofrecieron una habitación y a Sonomi también que estará con Eriol y pues uuum Touya tú sabes cómo es, dijo que él dormiría en la habitación de servicio porque no quería ni causar problemas y mucho menos compartirla con alguien, y como el resto de habitaciones están ocupándolas Feimei, Fanren, Shiefa y Fuutie y como Shaoran y tú se llevan bien decidimos que tú te quedarías en la habitación de él así como Tommy dormirá en la de Mei, no hay problema verdad

-ah! Claro que no

-bien chicos eso era todo…_eso era todo, bueno aunque haya sido así Shaoran tenía razón, de un momento a otro han decidido por nosotros y nos han impuesto una orden como si nuestra opinión no valiese, pero lo más extraño de todo es que tenga que compartir cuarto con Shaoran…_empaquen sus cosas que desde mañana mismo los mandamos allá

-un momento…_Eriol ¿intervino?..._no comprendo, es que iremos a vivir allá

-algo así hijo, Hien y Ierán nos darán estancia hasta establecernos con nuestro trabajo allá

-madre, cómo que trabajo y qué pasará en Tomoeda y lo que tenemos allá…_Tomoyo intervino esta vez puesto que Eriol se había quedado completamente callado…_

-bueno la verdad es que debemos trabajar mucho, y ahora ya no habrá tanto tiempo para viajar hasta Hong Kong y decidimos estar un tiempo con ellos hasta establecernos nosotros en la ciudad

-madre, y nosotros, es verdad lo que Shaoran dice, no cuenta nuestra opinión

-es que ustedes no estarán tanto tiempo en

-Sonomi basta…_Hien había hablado…_ ellos sabrán las cosas acorde al tiempo que pase, eso era todo lo que les íbamos a decir, tranquilos que ustedes irán primero y nosotros los alcanzaremos, además por Tomoeda no se preocupen que todo queda allá después de graduarse volverán allá si así lo prefieren, para ese entonces habrá pasado muchas cosas

Pov Shaoran

La actitud de Sonomi, Nadeshko, Fujitaka y sobre todo la de mis padres, era realmente extraña es que acaso estaba por pasar algo, no podía pensar bien la ira me invadía, tenía mucha angustia y no pude evitar verlos como se iban con nuestro futuro en sus manos, y nuestra alma despedazada y pensando sobre lo que habría pasado, maldición, nos quedamos en la habitación mi hermana Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo y mi hermosa cerezo, su sonrisa que siempre la mantenía, se había esfumado, odiaba eso, el silencio era muy grande, se escuchaba el golpe de las olas y eso que estaba a kilómetros, nos dejaron perplejos con aquella decisión, no estaba seguro de lo que pasó pero no era nada bueno, y con ese tono en mi padre era peor, no pude evitarlo, salí corriendo de allí, lo único que pude escuchar fue una voz llamándome

-Shaoran, espera

-Sakura, detente a dónde vas

-Mei, dime que sucedió, porqué así tan repentino esa decisión

-no lo sé Sak

-yo si sé

-¿Tomoyo?

-es que su empresa se vio involucrada en grandes contratos y para ello deberán estar muy pendientes de lo que sucede puesto que está situada en Hong Kong, pero no creí que fuera a suceder tan pronto, es por ello que últimamente nos dejaban solos, pero insisto, no pensé que fuera tan pronto, lo malo es que ellos deberán ocuparse de las instalaciones y el avance de la nueva construcción de la nueva empresa y academias de estudio a la vez, eso tardará mucho tiempo, específicamente cuatro años, y deberán vivir en Hong Kong ese tiempo, a Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei y Fuutie no las enviaron hasta allí por Touya, sino por que llevaran el negocio, puesto que habían decidido que ellas serían las encargadas por conocer Hong Kong y desempeñarse muy bien en el ámbito laboral, Touya se quedaría con nosotros, lo que no estoy segura es cómo harán en los estudios puesto que es muy difícil ingresar a segundo año de secundaria en Hong Kong aun siendo de importantes familias

-Tomoyo porqué no lo dijiste antes

-porque nunca pensé que llegarían a esos extremos Mei, creí que tan solo fue una suposición mía

-comprendo, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, permiso

-a dónde vas Sakura

- a ver a Shaoran, nos veremos pronto, espero

Pov Sakura

Shaoran estaba mal el momento que salió, si no hubiera sido porque me detuvieron no dudaba dos veces en seguirlo

-pero qué me está pasando

Era verdad, jamás sentí tanta necesidad de estar junto a él, era la persona a quien más…

-no lo encuentro, dónde puedes estar

Odiaba no conocerlo lo suficiente para saber sus gustos, ahora comprendo quien acompañó a las chicas a comprar todo eso que me regalaron el único que conocía mis gustos era Shaoran, pero yo

-el lugar secreto

A pesar de no conocerte tanto Shaoran, sabía donde podías estar, de no ser así no me hubieras confiado ese lugar que traía tanta paz, así que corrí hasta mi habitación abrí la puerta del balcón y aun no sé como logré subirme pero resbalé hasta que alguien me sujetó

-Shaoran

-tonta, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, podrías caerte, tonta, tonta, tonta, es que no te das cuenta que eres una persona muy importante para mí, tonta

-Sha…o…ran… lo siento, si te preocupé

-cerezo, porqué acaba de pasar todo esto, me extraña ese comportamiento

-Tomoyo sabrá explicarlo claramente lobato, pero todo va a estar bien, siempre y cuando no nos separen ten por seguro y aun así todo estará bien

-Sakura, te da tristeza alejarte de la ciudad

-si, pero, ellos están haciendo muchos esfuerzos por darnos todo y consentirnos así que esto solo es momentáneo, y ¿a ti? Te da tristeza

-un poco, pero me alegra la idea de no tener que alejarme ni de Eriol ni sus payasadas, o de Tomoyo que siempre es la persona que con una sonrisa arregla todo, de la loca de mi enana que la adoro por ser tan bélica como lo es de Touya por ser un maniático protector de la persona más importante para mí, que eres tú pequeña cerezo.

-_él también significa mucho para mí…_sabes Shaoran, todo va a estar bien, después de unos meses volveremos a Tomoeda eso tenlo por seguro, y volverá todo a ser como antes

-Sakura, no quiero que todo sea como antes, te quiero

-y yo a…_lástima, definitivamente siempre me interrumpirán en el momento justo que vaya a decir mis sentimientos, yo también te quiero Shaoran, mi lobato, pero nunca podré decírtelo, porque te acercaste suavemente y me besaste, sabes por cuánto tiempo estuve esperando, es tan familiar para mí sentir tus labios sobre los míos, poder cerrar mis ojos con la tranquilidad de que el mundo en ese mismo instante podría acabar pero mi amor por ti jamás cesará, así con el cariño con el que comenzaste a besarme, te correspondo con la necesidad y pasión que dependo de tus abrazos y caricias, de tu sonrisa de tu mirada, de tras terminar ese beso tus ojos ámbares sentenciándome a dar una respuesta y creo que ahora es cuando pueda decirlo…_Shaoran baka!

-Sakura, perdón no quise hacerte sentir mal, es que, perdón

-no es eso…_le sonreí con la mayor ternura del mundo que él provocaba, es que su ingenuidad jamás cambiará…_es que me has interrumpido en el momento que te iba a decir que me encantas lobato, me encanta estar así contigo, te quiero baka kawai.

-es enserio?

-claro que es enserio Shaoran, simplemente así son las cosas, y sabes que yo digo lo que siento y nunca te engañaría tonto, me encantas y te quiero.

-Sakura

-dime

-cumple tu promesa que hiciste bajo ese cerezo

-no me pidas eso Shaoran

-es que yo quiero cumplirla

-a qué te refieres

-repito que prometí no enamorarme de nadie más que no seas tú

-es verdad y yo prometí no olvidarme de ti

-Sakura

-guardemos el secreto Shaoran

-yo también quiero hacerlo

-sabes

-qué pequeña cerezo

-promete que regresaremos a ese mismo árbol en Tomoeda para decirles a todos este secreto Shaoran

-jajaja, claro pequeña, lo prometo Sakura

-tonto, me encanta que podamos estar bien

-Sak, listos para ir a Hong Kong

-jajajaja claro lobato más que lista, ah y por cierto espero que tu habitación sea cómoda… jajajaja pero no te sonrojes Shaoran

-tonta, es que no me la esperaba eso de mis padres

-bueno pero así es, por eso hay que guardar bien nuestro secreto querido lobato

-claro pequeña cerezo, de eso no lo dudes, no quiero perder la oportunidad de tenerte siempre junto a mí

-bueno qué esperamos Li Shaoran, vamos a empacar y a Hong Kong se ha dicho

-vale cerezo

Pov Sakura

Finalmente Shaoran y yo logramos aclarar las cosas, pero aun no sé qué diablos somos, pero no me importa, estoy segura que estaremos juntos siempre, uuum bajamos de aquel ático y me ayudó a bajarme, estaba más tranquilo e incluso su cambio no ayudó a disimular mucho, entró alegremente a la sala donde estaban Mei, Eriol y Tommy Touya no estaba se había ido con mamá y papá, pero estúpido Shaoran, bakaaa! Salió de esa casa con un humor que lo cargaba el mismísimo diablo y ahora estaba más feliz que nunca

-chicos, bien que esperan, levántense y alisten todas sus cosas que tenemos cinco meses que aprovechar en Hong Kong…_estúpido, al ver el carácter de Shaoran todos me regresaron a ver a mí hasta que finalmente Mei intervino_

-haaaay hermanito, que le hiciste Sak, cambió el carácter más rápido de lo que creí por lo general el enojo con problemas de familia le suele durar un mes y este no duró ni un día

-eeettoo, yo, yo…_no podía defenderme y lo único que pude hacer es regresar a ver a Tommy quien me dirigía una sonrisa divertida y seguida por las idioteces de Eriol que siempre sobraban._

-Sakura, mamá Sakura estás bien, a poco, te has puesto como el vestido de Mei

-jajajajajajaja, Eriol, Sakura está sonrojada no color crema…_decía Shaoran divertido por la situación, es que claramente sabíamos que Eriol se refería al gran escote que llevaba Mei y que incluso Eriol señaló ganándose un golpe de ella y una gran carcajada por parte de todos nosotros_

-baka, hentai, Eriol Daidouji, que te sucede para hacer ese tipo de comentarios

-bueno calma todos, estábamos hablando de porqué Shaoran estás de tan buen humor al venir en compañía de mi querida amiga Sakura…_ Tomoyo siempre tomaba las cosas con mucha sutileza, pero también sabía cómo atraparme en muchos momentos incómodos._

_-_Tomoyito, sabes las hermanas de Mei y Shaoran me han regalado un montón de cosas quieren ayudarme a elegir lo que me pondré hoy

-haaaaay, es enserio Sakurita, yo también las ayudo…_Mei estaba saltando de la emoción y me alegraba eso, al menos logré distraerlas un momento pero sabía que tarde o temprano deberían saber_

-y yo grabo, no debo dejar escapar ningún momento que pase con Sakura…_Tomoyo era tan predecible pero me alegraba que sea así yo la quiero mucho, y no puedo decirle que no, las chicas subieron alegres conversando al cuarto donde estaban mis cosas, luego debería arreglar todo y alistar para irnos a Hong Kong, al darme vuelta Shaoran me miraba divertido junto a Eriol que no comprendía nada._

-Sakura, te parece si Eriol es el primero en saber

Chicos esto es todo, como ya saben espero sus reviews pronto sabrán cual es el motivo para viajar a Hong Kong y lo que sucederá saludos a todos y nos vemos

_Aika-chan_


	22. Hong Kong y el secreto no tan secreto

Queridos amigos kombawa, seguro dijeron esta no va a terminar la historia u.u es que he regresado nuevamente a clases y mis hermosas vacaciones han terminado, es duro de aceptar lo sé, así que he pensado en avanzar lo más pronto posible con la historia, bueno como recordarán en el cap anterior Shaoran y Sakura iban a hablar con Eriol sobre algo, algo que les traerá muchos bajos en próximos capítulos.

CAPITULO VEINTIDOS

A Hong Kong con el secreto a medio revelar

-Sakura, te parece si Eriol es el primero en saber

-hoe! Jajajaja claro lobato

-hey un momento saber ¿Qué?

Lo único que Shaoran hizo es acercarse a mí y darme un beso en la mejilla a lo que Eriol se quedó congelado

-noooo, enseriooo, díganme que no estoy soñando, un momento si soñara debería estar aquí Yui Makino y no Sakura

-jajajajajaja, Eriol, basta, bueno digamos que no estamos saliendo aun, es que estamos esperando volver a Tomoeda para aclarar todo

-pero ma Sak, estamos hablando de meses

-si Eriol, pero, bueno es mejor así

-claro, si ustedes lo dicen

-pero Eriol, es secreto, ayúdanos a evadir el tema con la enana y tu hermana

-claro de eso no hay problema chicos

-ah! Y también con mi hermano Touya, Eriol

-vaya, que obstinados que son, nunca pensé que aceptarían el otro lado de decir –enamorarse que es eso- y mírense ahora, y bueno supongo que muchas cosas tendremos que pasar en Hong Kong y ayudar a nuestros padres en lo posible para regresar a Tomoeda, pero una pregunta, porqué es necesario volver a Tomoeda

-con el tiempo lo comprenderás Eriol, eso tenlo por seguro Sakura y yo se los explicaremos poco a poco.

Pov Shaoran

El día completo Sakura se la pasó en su habitación junto con mi hermana y Tomoyo, Eriol y yo salimos a pasear un momento, a pesar de haber pasado un buen fin de semana me era imposible creer que no volveríamos a Tomoeda por un buen tiempo, Tomoyo me explicó un momento después sobre lo que había pasado con nuestros padres y ahora comprendía y no tenía más opción que aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, y en parte me sentía inútil puesto que Tomoyo había conseguido esa información y yo jamás me preocupé del trabajo de mis padres, sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada porque así logré estar más tiempo con Sakura, pero aun no comprendo como Tomoyo se las arreglaba para hacer todo eso e incluso ha pasado más tiempo con Sakura y con Meiling.

************************ Habitación de Sakura ****************************

-y bien Sakurita, qué te parece si combinamos así

-ah! Cla…claro Tomoyo

-Sakura estás distraída que sucede

-no es nada Mei, es solo que

-Meiling, es lógico que Sakura esté así por la noticia que nos dieron nuestros padres, así que por esta vez no te cuestionaremos amiga

-gracias Tomoyo

-jujuuum y que te parece este, me encanta la combinación que dices Mei

-hay Tomoyo, no se te escapa nada, me encanta, vamos Sak ponte a ver como te queda.

Pov Sakura

Finalmente Meiling y Tomoyo quedaron rendidas, creo que cada vez estaba acostumbrándome más a esto, adoraba que ellas se emocionen y pasar tiempo juntas era incomparable, realmente agradecía poder estar en Hong Kong y haber crecido juntas, eran las personas más valiosas que podía tener, Sonomi, Ierán, Hien, Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa, Touya, mamá, papá, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y Shaoran, fuera de mis padres y hermano los demás los consideraba también de mi propia familia, me sentía tan bien al estar junto a ellos, los apreciaba demasiado, crecí con su compañía y así siempre será al igual que nuestros padres nosotros siempre estaríamos juntos.

-bueno, chicas creo que es hora de arreglar todo, está ya anocheciendo ya y creo que debemos dejar todo listo.

-Sakura tiene razón, mamá me llamó y dijo que debemos partir esta noche hasta el aeropuerto de Tokio para tomar el vuelo de la mañana a Hong Kong.

-Tomoyo, Sonomi a qué hora te lo ha informado

-hace unos minutos Mei, ellos están ya en Tomoeda arreglando lo que falta y nos alcanzarán dos días después

-eso dijo Sonomi, pero mi pregunta es por qué quieren que partamos tan pronto

-Shaoran, en qué momento llegaron

-cuando comenzaron la plática, pequeña

-hay Eriol, está bien, supongo que en Hong Kong nos espera algo

-espero que sea así Meiling, de lo contrario solo sería algo sin sentido

-calma hermano, mejor vamos a arreglar las cosas que Wei no tarda en llegar

-está bien vamos a arreglar las cosas

-Tommy, Eriol, ustedes tienen las cosas listas

-si Mei, ¿por?

-que bien, acompáñenme a comprar algo de comer al pueblo si,

-se fueron, haaaaaay, es que yo si tengo mucho que arreglar porque ese par me dejaron todas las cosas que me compraron las chicas botado por donde es y no lo es.

-cerezo

-hay Shaoran, tú no te fuiste

-jajajajajajaja, estabas renegando sin darte cuenta de que estaba viéndote, sabes te ves muy graciosa hablando tú misma

-no es cierto

-jajajaja a que sí, vale, te ayudaré a arreglar todo

-hey Shaoran

-si dime

-gracias lobato

-uuum aun no te he ayudado en nada cerezo

-no es eso, lo decía por que conoces muy bien mis gustos y acertaste en todo lo que les asesoraste a las chicas.

-vaya yo les dije que no dijeran nada

-no lo dijeron, yo lo deduje

-oh! Bueno perdón

-porqué ahora tu eres el que dice algo sin sentido

-es que aun no te he dado tu regalo

-pero no importa, las cosas materiales son lo de menos

-Sakura, mi regalo era llevarte a Hong Kong, pero no pensé que pasaría así, recuerdas que mis hermanas nombraron algo de ir allí en vacaciones

-sí

-era para poder darte mi regalo, es que ellas me debían el favor de acompañarlas para comprar tus regalos

-uuum vaya, pero todo salió algo distorsionado

-bueno sí, pero hay que verle el lado positivo cerezo, aunque eso estaba planeado para un tiempo más largo pero no importa Sakura

-bien! Sabes lobato, ayúdame mejor

-jaja claro lo siento pequeña

Pov Sakura

Esa misma tarde Shaoran me ayudó a empacar todo, cuando terminamos dejamos listo todo, sería la última vez que visite este lugar, hasta volver por supuesto, y hasta ese momento Shaoran y yo decidimos esperarlos en el lugar secreto donde habíamos pasado la última vez del paseo con toda nuestra familia.

-cerezo déjame ayudarte

-yo, yo, sé que puedo subir sola…_bueno eso pensé, maldición odiaba escalar, odiaba las alturas y también odiaba no poder ser útil por una vez ante Shaoran, pero como siempre tiene que pasar algo yo me resbalé y caí…_maldición

-Sak…_al abrir mis ojos no sabía qué era lo que me sucedió, ok sabía quién amortiguó mi caída, pero no me di cuenta de eso hasta que…_Sakura, eeeheem podrías ammm…_pero haaaaaay, maldición de todo lo que puede sucederle a cualquier persona debía sucederme esto a mí estaba uuuum, estaba aaaah, estaba sentada en el cuello de Shaoran y yo como idiota no me di cuenta._

_-_lo, lo siento Shaoran

-está bien no es nada, oye cerezo creo que estas frases se van a hacer costumbre en mí, te ves hermosa sonrojada…_maldición pero que me pasa, bueno hay que aceptar que ya comprendí un poco mis sentimientos y que…maldición porqué esto me pasa a mí, me sonrojé aun más y esto provocó que Shaoran vuelva a reír, y luego habló…_Sakura nadie te dice que no te sonrojes, te ves muy linda

-baka, que no te das cuenta que me ponen en situaciones difíciles, mira como terminé, encima de ti, y para colmo por no saber aceptar tu ayuda, es que a veces siento que no soy más que un estor…

-yaaa! Cerezo, cállate, o quieres que te bese para callarte…_u.u para él es fácil decir eso, pero causó que me esté ahogando de la vergüenza…_enserio Sakura, jamás vas a ser un estorbo, eres la persona que me ha hecho sonreír, pero eso no quita que no haga esto.

-hoe! Hacer qué co…_maldición siempre tiene que hacer eso, y siempre debo corresponder con tanto cariño, la verdad es que si no me equivoco es la tercera vez que me ha besado el idiota y siempre me encanta cuando pasa esto, sus abrazos, aaaaah tengo que repetirlo de nuevo, si me encanta el idiota de mi amigo, y la verdad es que me ha puesto algo mal saber eso._

-gomené cerezo…_estúpida sonrisa, quien le va a mandar al… ahhh con esa sonrisa_

-baka…_me corté quería decirle muchas cosas pero lo único que salió de mi boca fueron esas dos sílabas, ¿baka? Por favor Sakura un poco más de, haaay no tenemos remedio, lo único que hice fue apoyarme en su hombro y él únicamente me abrazó; esos momentos no es necesario hablar, adoraba ese silencio, pero más adoraba esa puesta de sol que se podía presenciar, la primera de tantas que podré presenciarlas junto a Shaoran_

_-_oye cerezo

-hoe

-juum…_me dirigió una cálida sonrisa como si me dijera –vaya que eres despistada-… _sabías que mi habitación en Hong Kong tiene una vista a las montañas y se puede ver las puestas de sol

-enserio…_me encantaba la idea que sonaba más a invitación…_ es decir que

-Sakura, puedo ver todos los atardeceres en Hong Kong junto a ti

-no me gusta la idea

-¿qué?..._lo sé pensarán que soy una rogada, pero es que no me gustaba la idea._

_-_sabes Shaoran, creo que más bonito sería poder compartir los atardeceres para siempre y no solo en Hong Kong

-vaya, tienes razón cerezo, nunca puedo expresar bien las cosas jaja lo siento, pero ¿aceptas?

-jajaja, claro baka kawai, claro que quiero, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-que no me beses tan seguido, que me mal ac…

-enserio jajajajaja

-olvida lo que dije Shaoran

-está bien olvidaré la parte de besarte seguido pequeña cerezo

-hay contigo no se puede, lobato

-jaja ven tonta, te adoro cerezo, me encantas, hey lista para ir a Hong Kong

-:) si digamos que estamos preparados joven Li

Pov Shaoran

Últimos momentos en este lugar, adoraba besarla, pero ¿qué diablos somos los dos? Si ella se molestara simplemente no me correspondería, pero la adoro y así no me correspondiese la seguiría besando hasta cansarme y luego abrazarla y jamás soltarla, ah no era ese el tema, acabamos de empacar las cosas de Sakura y después de cinco minutos llegó Wei en la mini buseta y aun no habían llegado los chicos, así que junto a Sakura colocamos las maletas de los chicos y subimos nosotros esta vez ya con cobijas y todo pues sería un viaje largo y en la noche en la carretera es demasiado frío, luego de ello Sak le llamó a Tomoyo y quedamos en pasar recogiéndolos por el pueblo, ellos habían ya cenado, y dijeron que nos llevarían algo para el camino, aprovechando que fuimos los primeros en subirnos Sakura y yo nos acomodamos en los asientos finales donde ya nadie molesta y se puede dormir tranquilamente, finalmente llegamos al pueblo y Tomoyo, Eriol y mi hermana estaban esperándonos con

-por dios Tommy has dicho algo ligero

-Shaoran lo es, qué mejor que unas alitas picantes con papas y ensalada con te y pastel

-jajajajaja hay por dios Tommy, esto dura hasta llegar a Hong Kong

-ya sabes Mei, además conozco los gustos de Sakurita, y bueno Wei te compramos lo mismo

-gracias señorita Tomoyo

-bueno, bueno permiso niñas yo voy a…

-adelante Eriol, porque Sak y yo vamos atrás

-hey, porqué ustedes pueden ir allí

-uno porque Sak ya está dormida, dos porque llegamos antes y tres porque yo digo.

-hay quien te entiende Shaoran, ya nada voy aquí

-Eriol hazte más allá que iremos con Tomoyo aquí

-uuuuum está bien, hay detesto esto

-oye Shaoran, despierta a Sakura para que coma algo, sino llegará mal, y tendrá un pésimo viaje a Hong Kong con el estómago totalmente vació y un malestar horrible

-lo sé Meiling, ahora mismo

Pov Shaoran

Sabía que eso podría pasar, además Sakura jaja era muy comelona, y esos malestares de hambre y viaje eran horrorosos, así que estaba debatiéndome entre despertarla o en el avión a Hong Kong verla con una cara de muerte así que opté por despertarla, dormía con tanta tranquilidad, pero no importa, tomé unos mechones que estaban en su rostro y los moví, y acaricié su rostro, como las chicas estaban conversando mejor dicho intimidando y molestando a Eriol no me observaban, agradecía realmente que esta vez Sakura y yo no seamos el centro de observación, Sakura poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos esmeralda y alzó a verme con su hermosa sonrisa y dijo en un leve susurro

-qué sucede Shaoran

-n.n despierta pequeña, Mei, Tommy y Eriol ya están aquí

-enserio, rayos que cansada estoy

-pequeña come lo que nos han comprado y vuélvete a dormir porque el viaje a Hong Kong será largo

-está bien

Pov Sakura

Me he levantado demasiado cansada, pero Shaoran tenía razón si no comía algo desfallecería en el avión, vaya Tommy había acertado en la comida

-jejeje, eeem, Sakurita querida, tienes que compartir tu comida con Shaoran

-¿enserio? Pero Tommy, sabes bien que como demasiado

-bueno lo sé

-mamá Sakura, lo que pasa que mi hermana últimamente teme que engordes

-Eriol Daidouji cállate, eso era entre los dos

-jaajajaja Tomoyo, tranquila, sabes que como y nunca engordo, ¿verdad Shaoran?

-uuum, claro, ahora come o me terminaré todo

-Li Shaoran, eres un maldito, cómo te atreves a comer sin mi

Las risas de mis demás amigos no faltaron, neh al final lo que compró Tomoyo fue suficiente para los dos, así que hasta Hong Kong si llego jaja, pero detestaba algo que estos chicos solían hacer en los viajes y peor aun en las carreteras desoladas y en la noche, esperaba salvarme por lo menos esta vez de…

-bueno chicos que tal una historia de miedo

-vaya, bien pensado Mei, nos encantará

-yo comienzo, yo comienzo…_decía Eriol, hay maldita sea nunca serán piadosos conmigo, en ese instante estábamos junto a ellos y Shaoran me susurró_

_-_Sakura todo está bien ¿sí? Tranquila

-ok, ok, trataré de no aturdirme…_claro Sakura sigue pensando en eso, maldición me atragantaba del miedo, Eriol, Meiling, y hasta Tomoyo, pero, lo peor fue la historia de Shaoran, maldición la carretera desolada donde aparece un fantasma :'( odiaba esto, pero ahora odiaba a Shaoran por traicionarme, al fin de cuentas yo no estaba en la lista de contar historias yo estaba en la lista de aterrorizar, finalizada la séptima ronda de las historias finalmente dijeron basta y yo estaba casi sin mi alma, regresó cuando Shaoran me topó el hombro_

-Sak, pequeña, ha terminado

-maldición estos son unos completos tontos, cómo pueden conciliar el sueño fácilmente

-eem, cerezo, hemos terminado hace media hora, la que se ha paralizado eres tú

-baka, traidor

-¿qué?

-dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, pero no resultó ser así…_me enojé mucho con Shaoran, me levanté demasiado enojada, me desconocía, incluso no sé ni cómo me incorporé y fui hasta la parte final y me acomodé con las cobijas, y unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas_

-cerezo, lo siento

-no, no es tu culpa Shaoran, tranquilo, pero no me dejes sola por favor

-eso jamás Sakura

-gracias, Shaoran…_mi querido Shaoran._

Pov Shaoran

Sakura concilió el sueño fácilmente, maldición odiaba que se moleste y más conmigo, pero está bien ella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, no pude evitar besar su frente pero lo que no sabía era que…

-Shaoran

-ho…hoe! Pensé que estabas dormida cerezo

-baka

-lo siento

-estás incómodo cierto

-un poco cerezo, pero no

-Shaoran a mí no me engañas llevas tres horas sentado y con mi cabeza apoyada en tus piernas, y aun falta cuatro horas más

-se suponía que estabas dormida

-sí, pero me has despierto con el beso en mi frente

-pensé que

-cállate, no te estoy reclamando uuuum es que pensé que si me acomodaba mejor tú estarías más cómodo y podrías recostarte con…

-jaja, bueno cerezo, ahí estamos bien no crees

-pe…pero que haces lobato…_odio esto, pero a la vez lo adoro demasiado, Shaoran se lanzó sobre mí, no era lo que yo esperaba, pero si lo que deseaba_

-Sak, lo siento…_dijo mostrándome una sonrisa cómplice…_está bien hazte más allá…_no tenía más remedio que hacerme a un lado para que pudiese recostarse, pero qué me sucedió para decirle eso además quedamos lo suficientemente pegados que para que no se caiga no hubo nada más que hacer que abrazarlo y dejarlo que me abrace, pero maldición que nos sucedía, a pesar de muchas veces haber estado así, era la primera vez que me desesperaba esa situación, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, bueno sé que es exagerado pero estaba demasiado atrapara me iba a dar un paro cardiaco y no era la única, puesto que Shaoran me acomodó en su pecho y podía sentir claramente sus latidos, que tampoco estaban en un ritmo normal, su corazón latía casi o más desenfrenado que el mío._

_-_estás bien

-claro cerezo, ven…_me acercó más a él…_descansa pequeña…_u.u hay y yo que pensé que pasaría algo más pero nada, mejor me resigné y me dormí._

-llegamos chicos despierten…_hoe! Esa era la voz de Tomoyo, de quien más esa dulce y tierna vos, abrí mis ojos lentamente y a lado estaba Shaoran, lo empujé levemente solo para despertarlo, y al verlo despertar, me invadió un sentimiento de cariño y protección, es verdad que Shaoran era menor para mí con meses, pero eso era lo de menos, creció junto a mí y siempre tuve un gran afecto a él, un momento pensé como en un familiar, pero al ver sus ojos ámbares mirándome, comprendí que este amor no tenía nada que ver con algo familiar, era un afecto igual de grande y de importante, pero era distinto, Shaoran para mí era diferente, lo quería mucho, pero a la vez había descubierto que este sentimiento era diferente a los que tuve antes._

_-_¿qué sucede cerezo?

-hoe, no es nada lobato, solo que hemos llegado

-tan pronto

-hay Shaoran, ya es muy tarde, si no nos damos prisa, no alcanzaremos el vuelo…_decía Mei, ya bajándose del auto…_ apúrense chicos el vuelo sale en 10 minutos

-ok, ok ya vamos

Chicos esto es todo por hoy, actualizaré pronto ;) he decidido que esta historia va de largo aun faltan cosas por que lean no olviden dejar sus reviews y hasta la próxima muchachos.


	23. Domo Hong Kong

Kombawa chicos gomené por no haber actualizado rápido, bueno está bien no hay disculpa válida, mejor les dejo con este cap, en el anterior recordarán que nuestros niños se iban a vivir a Hong Kong espero les guste y les prometo el otro cap les encantará

CAP VEINTITRES

Domo Hong Kong

Pov Shaoran

Nos levantamos rápidamente Wei estaba ayudando a Mei y Tomoyo a bajar el equipaje mientras que Eriol ya traía los ayudantes para nuestro equipaje, Wei nos dio rápidamente los boletos de avión, las maletas las llevaron el personal, y nosotros corrimos directo al avión que ya lo habían anunciado hace poco, pasamos a la parte de abordar y subimos al avión, ok esta vez no corrí con tanta suerte, me tocó junto a Tomoyo, era mi gran amiga pero sinceramente quería estar junto a Sakura todo el trayecto.

-Shaoran, parece que esta vez tendrás que ir conmigo

-ho…hoe?

-lo siento Shaoran

-porqué Tomoyo

-porque no has podido estar junto a Sakura, lamento que esto

-calma Tomoyo, no es que sea de preocuparse, además eres una gran amiga nuestra y te aprecio mucho

-oye Shaoran, tú que sientes por Sakura

-bueno, yo

_Les informamos a los pasajeros que el vuelo a Hong Kong va a despegar, favor colocarse los cinturones, disfruten del viaje._

-oye Shaoran, al llegar a Hong Kong será ya anocheciendo cierto

-así es Tomoyo

-oye disculpa por decir esto pero es largo el viaje hasta tu casa

-bueno, si algo, pero estarán esperándonos y no será tan cansado llegar

-está bien, eso me alegra saberlo

****************************** Avión –Sakura y Eriol-******************************

-oye ma Saku

-jaja nunca se te quitará eso verdad Eriol

-jaja la verdad es que es costumbre, oye Sak, realmente Shaoran

-qué sucede con Shaoran

-no nada, juuum tu rostro me lo ha dicho todo

-oye, gracias Eriol, hey si que sabes guardar los secretos

-uuum no fue simple intuición decirte a ti mamá y al pesado de mi amigo papá cuando nos dejan solos, es que ustedes nunca se separaron

-bueno, así siempre fue, crecimos juntos

-y créeme que están destinados a vivir juntos Sakurita

-jajaja, gracias por ese apoyo incondicional Eriol, nunca dejarás de hacer ese tipo de comentarios

_6pm aeropuerto de Hong Kong_

_A todos los pasajeros, pronto arribaremos en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong_

-ammm Tomoyo…Tomoyo

-aah, qu…qué

-hemos llegado

-juum gracias Shaoran

-Sak, mama Sak, hey despiértate

-ho…hoe! Ya llegamos

-así es hey, vamos

-bien chicos, espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente porque yo sí, vamos…_seguramente se estaban preguntado por Meiling, bueno ella estaba en otro puesto, y ella por lo que daba a entender había tenido un viaje muy relajante y jamás se le escapaban esas energías así que todos salimos y tomamos el equipaje y rumbo a la casa de Shaoran que por cierto no conocía._

-o…oye Shaoran, ¿aún falta mucho?

-uuum, pues sí cerezo, quieres dormir

-si lo siento estoy un poco cansada

-vente Sakurita, descansa aquí…_decía Tomoyo amablemente mientras acepté y mi cabeza la acomodaba en las piernas de Tomoyo, realmente estaba muy cansada, y me ganó el sueño y me quedé profundamente dormida._

-o...oye Tommy, Sak se ha quedado profundamente dormida

-así es Mei, es muy tierna, oye Mei, qué tan lejos estamos de su casa

-uuuum déjame ver, oye Shaoran, a cuanto estamos

-aamm, media hora si no hay tráfico quince minutos

-hey, no estamos tan lejos chicos

-cállate Eriol, acaso no estás cansado

-bueno sí Tommy pero, no es mucho

-ok, ok, esperen la verdad es que ven ese sitio donde está un gran letrero

-uuum si, ¿es ahí?

-bueno no del todo Tommy, la verdad es que de ese letrero nos adentraremos allí está nuestra casa, es un poco en las montañas

-oh, ya veo Mei, oye crees que esté bien despertar a Sakura

-no se preocupen por eso, yo la llevaré hasta la habitación

-¿Shaoran?

-jaja qué sucede ahora se impresionan por eso chicos

-hay hermanito vaya que ya vas comprendiendo la situación

-calla hermana, mejor descansen igual el equipaje mañana lo acomodarán Tomoyo, Eriol y bueno Sak

-es verdad, deben estar muy cansados, más tarde cuando ya estén más relajados comeremos algo

-gracias enana

-de nada Eriol

**************************30 minutos después mansión Li ***************************

-vaya chicos tienen una casa hermosa

-gracias Tomoyo, bueno hemos llegado, bajen Meiling les enseñará donde dormirán, además voy a llevar a Sakura, préstamela Tomoyo

-jaja claro ten mucho cuidado eh!

-claro, Mei, enséñales por favor

-claro hermano, oye si tienes la llave

-sí, ve tranquila, yo llevaré a Sakura

Pov Shaoran

Meiling me ayudó con Tomoyo y Eriol, ellos estarían tranquilamente en la casa, pronto llegarían mis hermanas, nuestros padres y Touya también, llevé a Sakura sin que se despierte, realmente se había cansado mucho, debió haber sido un largo viaje, logré entrar a mi cuarto y vaya ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Había cosas de cuando era pequeño, pero no le presté mucha atención y coloqué a la pequeña cerezo en la cama y la cubrí con una manta, antes era verano y no había necesidad de grandes cobertores, salí lo más pronto, y la dejé allí, después despertará y sabrá dónde está.

Pov Sakura

u…uuuumm…hoe! Pero tan rápido llegamos, vaya al inicio de desorienté un poco, pero luego supuse que llegamos a la casa de Shaoran y Mei y que esta es la habitación de Shaoran, estaba cubierta por una manta y el clima era cálido, igual estábamos en verano era demasiado claro eso, me levanté y empecé a explorar la habitación, y…

-ese acaso no es el oso que le di a…

-claro chicos la despertaré y vamos a cenar…_esa era la voz de Shaoran que entró en la habitación y en ese momento yo sostenía el oso que un día le regalé a Shaoran…_ Sakura, despertaste cerezo

-ho…hoe! Lobato, oye este acaso no es

-jajaja siii, claro que lo guardo con mucho cariño cerezo

-más te vale eeeh! Juuum, me alegra que aun lo conserves, oye, yo voy a dormir ¿aquí?

-aaam, bueno las habitaciones de mis hermanas están disponibles así que yo puedo dormir en algunas de ellas, pero cuando ya vengan todos pues…

-jajaja, no no era por eso que decía esas cosas, me parece muy, demasiado uuuum cómo decirlo

-¿feo?

-nooo, no es eso Shaoran, es que es muy grande y bueno me parece muy bonita, y no creí que fueras tan ordenado

-ahhh! Jajajaja la verdad es que no lo soy, sucede que no he venido aquí desde hace meses, y claro mis hermanas respetan este cuarto, por eso parece que nadie hubiese entrado aquí hace mucho tiempo

-oye lobato… amm tienes estudio

-si ¿por?

-has escrito algo aquí en Hong Kong

-bueno de hecho, las cosas que he escrito las tengo en la biblioteca cerezo, y nunca las he conservado en Tomoeda además lo que escribo es solo para…

-chicoos!, qué sucede, vamos a cenar, la comida está servida, no sabes cuánto se han esforzado para la cena, Tommy y Eriol ya están esperándonos.

-cla…claro Meiling, ahora mismo, vamos cerezo…_pero qué me iría a decir Shaoran esto es muy raro, juujum pero ya no es raro que interrumpan así, y lo raro es que siempre suele ser Mei en la mayoría de casos; pero como Shaoran ya me señaló la salida solo acompañé y mientras Mei iba platicando con Shaoran solo me limité a seguirlos, no sabía dónde estaba y vaya que la casa de Mei y Shaoran era inmensa, era como un laberinto y con tantas puertas aaah ese lugar me encerraba y a la vez era inmenso._

-Sakurita estás bien

-ah! ¿Qué?

-que si te encuentras bien cerezo te hemos preguntado muchas cosas del viaje y has estado como ida sin respondernos ¿Sakura te sientes mal?

-jaja no chicos tranquilos, es que estaba pensando, que su casa es enorme

-oh, no es para tanto Sak, vamos Tommy está preguntando por ti, vaya que te sentías muy cansada

-jajaja pues digamos que si Mei…_llegamos en ese momento al comedor, la comida estaba preparada y Tommy y Eriol ya estaban sentados esperándonos_

_-_Sakurita, ya despertaste

-eso veníamos platicando con Sak Tommy, hey vamos chicos Sak, siéntense y coman algo ya verán cómo se nos quita el cansancio.

-vaya Mei, que preparaste de cena

-hermano, sabes que llegué con ustedes, pero si dije a Wei que arregle todo para nuestra llegada

-si Mei eso ya lo sé enana, solo dije que hay de cena

-pizza, Shaoran

-hey Eriol, vaya que te gusta la…

-Eriol Daidouji maldición ten un poco de sutileza para comer

-haaay Meiling, eres mi novia no mi mamá

-si lo sé, pero no eres un niño pequeño ¿sabes? Y eso no se ve bien Eriol

-lo siento Mei

-bien Sak, Shaoran, adelante, y Mei tranquila mi hermano es así además ustedes se enamoraron así tal cual son

-hay Tommy, lo sé pero hay momentos que me saca de quicio este chico

-hey Mei estoy aquí

-hoe!

-qué pasa Sak

-que Mei dijo que ya no soportaba a Eriol y recordé a Yamazaki y a Chiharu, eran muy similares y se los extraña mucho :')

-cerezo estas ¿llorando?

-sí, lo siento es que eso me pareció demasiado extraño, no volver a ver a nuestros amigos y peor aún no habernos despedido de ellos

-hay Sakurita, es duro, lo sabemos, pero hay que ser muy cooperativos con nuestros padres y verás cómo nos dejan volver, vamos chicos coman

-está bien cerezo, Tomoyo tiene razón, vamos a comer

-si…_ bueno para ser primer día no parece tan malo, ahora que lo pienso nuestros padres no nos deben dar precisamente vacaciones, pero algo debemos hacer, así que aprovechar el tiempo libre con mis amigos es lo mejor que podemos hacer, terminamos de comer y Eriol y Shaoran terminaron jugando ajedrez por una absurda apuesta y que extraño Shaoran terminó perdiendo jaja por tonto, y por ello mañana debemos ir a conocer el antiguo Hong Kong, además más lo hizo por Tomoyo que por él, Eriol es muy considerado cuando se lo propone, Tomoyo estaba muy feliz, luego de conversar un montón se hizo la media noche y decidimos que era hora de descansar, al siguiente día llamaríamos a nuestros padres y les pediríamos permiso para ir a conocer la ciudad, nos levantamos y por el mismo camino que llegué al comedor regresé a la habitación, al entrar sentí que Shaoran cerró la puerta._

-jaja quien perdió la apuesta? Quien? Quien Li Shaoran?

-vamos pequeña, realmente crees que Eriol me ganó

-acaso no fue así Shaoran jajaja vamos no seas orgulloso, lo vimos los cuatro, incluyéndote somos cinco

-cerezo, Eriol jugó por ganar para que Tomoyo conociera Hong Kong la parte antigua, y yo perdí apropósito para que Eriol le dé un regalo a ella, y bueno Tomoyo es muy inteligente para no darse cuenta

-vaya enserio pasó así

-jaja siempre serás así de despistada

-eso no es verdad Shaoran, además eres igual o más despistado que yo

-eso es mentira Sak

-vamos tanto tú como yo nos creíamos las mentiras de Yamazaki en la escuela, y Tomoyo siempre nos decía que era mentira o nos lo decía Chiharu

-bueno, pero eso era de niños

-ahora también es así Shaoran

-pero tú eres más cerezo

-jajaja eso no es verdad…_sabía que él tenía toda la razón, siempre ando muy despistada, quien más me conoce mejor que él, maldición no es normal, algo están planeando nuestros padres, pero lo peor de todo era lo que estaba pasando con Shaoran, cada vez este es un juego de un laberinto que o solo me aproximo a perderme más o llegar a un lugar sin salida, de alguna u otra manera llegaré o bien al centro del laberinto o a la salida, pero me pierdo mucho en mi querido lobato._

-¿Sak?

-hoe!

-jajajaja en qué estabas pensando

-en que tienes muchos libros aquí alguna vez Mei me lo contó, y dijo que tenían una gran biblioteca aquí

-bueno, la biblioteca sí, pero tengo muchas cosas más en mi estudio cerezo

-vaya, alguna vez me vas a enseñar lo que escribes Shaoran

-claro cerezo, en unos cuantos años más

-hoe! Me refería a días tonto, jaja vamos hazme leer tus trabajos literarios

-en unos años cerezo…_que raro Shaoran y yo siempre comenzamos en un juego así, por algún motivo empezamos a corretearnos pero esta vez fue algo menos sutil Shaoran se volteó de golpe y me tropecé y caí en sus brazos conjuntamente en la cama, en ese instante sabía que era un beso, pero no sabía las sensaciones que provocaría un simple susurro en mi oído._

- cerezo

-h...hoe… dime

-sabes recuerdas esa vez que pasó algo así porque me dijiste que explique sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta que te emborrachaste

Kyaaa espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo cap terminaremos lo que sucedió entre Syao y Sak en la fiesta aunque nosotros ya lo sabemos _PROX CAP "Cambiando papeles en el antiguo Hong Kong" sayonara y no olviden sus reviews Aika-chan_


	24. Magia y recuerdos

Kombawa chichos, queridos, queridísimos lectores, no saben cuando lamento no estar tan seguido, juuum no es que sea malita, es que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar y hacerla la historia más amena ;) tengan en cuenta que las esperas valen (u.u ojalá sea así) chicooooos como recordarán en el cap anterior Shaoran le iba a confesar a Sakura lo que pasó en la fiesta y con esto otro problemilla con nuestra pobre Tomoyo y ya era hora que alguien más perteneciente a las CLAMP haga aparición aunque es solo en este y tal vez en el siguiente cap, espero les guste y les prometo actualizar más seguido

CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO

Magia y recuerdos

-ah la vez que me acorralaste y me quisiste besar a la fuerza…_ok tenía que atacar de alguna manera sino no podía permanecer más tiempo así… _y luego Touya te estropeó el plan

-vaya que mala memoria tienes cerezo, no era solo yo el que quería ese beso…_dijo eso acercándose suavemente hacia mí pero a la vez sabía que algo se traía entre manos y no reaccioné…_jajajaja porqué pones esa cara Sak

-porque te conozco Shaoran y sé que esto es juego, baka además jajaja no soy tan tonta como para no saber que querías que me acerque a ti, sé que ese día no fuiste solo tú, pero si comenzaste Li

-oye Sak, quieres que te diga o mejor dicho que haga lo mismo que sucedió en aquella fiesta…_ok esto estaba cada vez peor, Shaoran me estaba susurrando al oído y no se sentía nada bien, bueno si se sentía bien pero noo nooo que se aleje, además que rayos hice en esa fiesta_

_-_basta Shaooran déjame…_no pude hacer más solo lo empujé y me senté en el filo de la cama…_algo aaah sabes que eres un mocoso

-¿revoltoso?..._me lo dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y abierta a invitarme a otro juego no tuve más remedio que contestarle…_

-Si Shaoran y uno de los más revoltosos

-jaja vamos Sak, un niño revoltoso, créeme cerezo que puedo causarte más problemas de los que crees, mi querida Sakura… _maldición que le sucede a Shaoran, bueno esto se me hace muy conocido y el idiota se me acercó y solo rozó sus labios con los míos y luego me dijo…_cerezo justamente esto es lo que sucedió la noche de la fiesta, lo miso que te acabo de decir me dijiste tú en tu borrachera, y bueno el beso exactamente fue así…_no comprendía, yo, yo había dicho lo mismo que Shaoran y él me volvió a besar pero de una forma desesperada, pero maldita sea no puedes abandonar estúpido organismo que corresponde hasta que retomó la palabra y dijo…_Sak lo siento

-Shaoran, yo…realmente hice esto

-bueno sí

-jajajajaja vaya que te ocasioné muchos problemas torpe, además creo que gané…_claro siempre se trataba de ganar o perder en estos juegos de sentimientos yo no quería salir lastimada, y Shaoran específicamente no había querido nada serio ni lo había expresado, algo que siempre aprendí JUNTO A ÉL fue a no dejarme vencer por el amor, y eso es lo que quería aparentar._

_-_sabes que no es así cerezo tonta!

-jaja a que no, vamos cuantas veces te he hecho acobardar o cuantas veces te has sonrojado conmigo

-ok, cada cual tiene su debilidad, acéptalo cerezo, yo te gusto

-jajajaja hay no pues Shaoran Li, desde cuando te has vuelto un narcisista de primera, que amor a ti mismo

-no me respondes Sak, ¿yo te gusto?..._ok realmente quería evitar contestar esa pregunta, pero rayos se lo he dicho miles de veces y el imbécil no la capta._

_-_deja de ser narcisista Shaoran, vamos, es como si dijera ¿yo te gusto?

-hey sabes cerezo, como terminó esa noche

-cua…_idiota, de nuevo caí en su juego, no solo me besó de forma extraña sino que le correspondí y no me respondió mi pregunta, luego él me abrazó…_ ajaaa y cómo se supone que acabó esa noche

-así cerezo, la niña molestosa me besó y me dijo que esto aun no acababa y se quedó profundamente dormida abrazada junto a mí, hasta mañana cerezo

-ho…hoe! Hasta mañana

Pov Sakura

Bueno esto, detesto esto, estar aquí, así con él y no poder gritarle lo mucho que lo amo, el tiempo maldito tiempo en el que me he enamorado de él, bueno si se lo he dicho, pero insisto el imbécil no lo dice, además ahora que caigo en cuenta, eso realmente pasó en la fiesta, maldito Eriol le voy a sacar la… aunque pensándolo bien debería ¿devolverle el favor?, aunque estaba bien en Hong Kong ahora que lo pienso mejor dormir rápido, Tomoyo mañana literal madrugará queriendo salir ya a la parte antigua de este lugar.

*******Siguiente mañana habitación de Sakura y Shaoran*********

Pov Shaoran

Hay malditos pájaros, por eso no me gusta dormir en este lugar, hace tanto que no escuchaba su trinar, supongo que mis padres todavía conservarán el pájaro mina en el balcón de atrás, después de todo ese pájaro le pertenece a Meiling, juuum pero no todo en esta vida es malo, que digo, los dioses me sonríen, despertarte y darte cuenta que no todo sueñas y que al menos el veinticinco por ciento de lo sucedido en tu mente es real, sí estamos en Hong Kong, y lo mejor sí está ella junto a mí, pero así como hay puntos positivos, hay los negativos, duele verla ahí y no poder gritarle cuando la amaba, no sé qué decir, además ella, ELLA ME ENSEÑÓ A NO SER DEBIL ANTE EL AMOR, no sé maldición, pero ver su rostro lleno de ternura me calma y siento ya los rayos de luz en mi rostro, que raro a mi habitación solo llega el sol a partir de las diez de la mañana.

-Shaoran, despiértate y a Sak también, Tommy está con muchas ansias de ir a almorzar por Hong Kong como quedamos, apura hermanito

Meiling, y su cuidadosa manera de actuar, tanto dormí y ella también, vaya me daba tanto pesar levantarla que no lo hice, me levanté yo y me fui a bañar dejándola dormir, había sido un largo viaje para ella y merecía dormir mi pequeña cerezo.

Pov Sakura

u…ujuuuum, maldición realmente ahora estoy viviendo en Hong Kong ¬¬ y en la habitación de Shaoran, esto se está saliendo de las manos, pero es raro despertar SOLA sabiendo que la noche anterior te atraparon y no te soltaron de unos brazos muy fuertes y te duermes allí, despertarte sola se siente extraño, pero es muy refrescante que despiertes con los rayos de luz que llegan a ese lugar, me levante y miré en el equipaje, la ropa que me regalaron las chicas y tomé una playera fucsia y un pantalón pescador café claro, dejé mi cabello suelto como siempre, ya estaba vestida y todo y justo en ese momento él tenía que salir, con su mínima de toalla y cubierto de gotas de agua con ese cabello alborotado, claro que no podía quedarme tranquila parada en la habitación frente a Shaoran semi desnudo y decirle con una sonrisa amistosa hey Shaoran que tal la mañana, estuvo bien el baño, te ves bien así… uno no es mi estilo, dos estoy completamente petrificada y tres apuesto lo que sea que estoy más sonrojada que él, pero no me esperaba de Shaoran lo que dijo

-hey, cerezo, buenos días…

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Largo, sal, afuera, que te pasa, largo, largo, largo…_ok cuando actúo de esa forma, pero qué me sucede, reaccionar de esa forma no es lo mejor, pero maldición, aaaaah, realmente tomé lo primero que hallé, algo que tampoco fue buena idea, del ruido que metí los chicos corrieron a ver qué sucedía, lastimosamente mis estúpidas reacciones hicieron que cogiera un jarrón y lo lanzara, momento en el que Shaoran se estiró para tomarlo y abrieron la maldita puerta y el pedazo de tela que lo cubría terminó por caerse todo al mismo tiempo o/o…_ ma…ma…maldi…ci

-vaya es bueno dejarlos solos pero no tanto..._dijo Eriol queriendo aplacar la situación, pero no lo logró; lo único que logró romper esa situación fue unas voces_

_-_Sakurita, qué pasó, te hizo algo nuestro hermano

-maldita sea ellas ya llegaron…_dijo Mei con cara de esto no va a salir nada bien, rápidamente Shaoran se levantó y agarró lo primero que encontró y salió por la ventana seguido de Eriol, Mei me tomó y me levantó del suelo y Tomoyo nos hacía señas de que Feimei seguida por sus hermanas se aproximaban, Mei se limitó a decirme_

_-_por kami Sakura Kinomoto, miente con lo que acaba de pasar luego nos cuentas

-Feimei- Sakura, que pasó

-Shiefa- Sakura, porqué gritaste

-Fanren- hizo Shaoran algo

-Fuutie- donde está ahora lo matamos

-jejeje, no no pasó nada, porqué Shaoran debería estar muerto chicas

-¿qué te hizo para que grites así?..._ vaya que casi me dejan sorda, desde atrás podía ver a Tomoyo con una gotita en su cabeza y Mei rogando porque no diga nada de lo que acabaron de ver, jajajaja y aunque estuviese loca jamás lo diría _

-chicas tranquilas, no ha pasado nada con Shaoran, no me ha hecho nada

Feimei- donde está el mocoso

-ho…hoe ha salido n/n es que me pareció mirar una abeja y me da pánico ver eso…_por favor que me crean, esas miradas realmente iban a matar a Shaoran, pero mi salvación apareció_

-qué sucede cerezo

Feimei- ¿Shaoran?

Fanren- ¿Dónde te habías metido?..._ vaya que es veloz, Eriol le había guardado algo de ropa de Shaoran y sirvió de mucho, estaba vestido con pantalón color crema y una camisa verde, aun conservaba su cabello mojado, por favor que las chicas se calmen._

_-_Fanren cuando ¿llegaron?

-hermanito hace poco, pero Sakura gritó y no sabíamos que le había pasado, hey cuidala mucho, olvida el mal entendido Shaoran, vamos chicas…_las hermanas de Mei y Shaoran salieron y dijeron que no las veríamos hasta la noche porque iban a resolver algo de la empresa, y se fueron y nos dejaron a todos con cara de alivio e interrogante._

-y bien, ahora si expliquen señores qué sucedió…_cuestionó Mei_

- fue mi culpa, ella estaba dormida y me fui a bañar y salí así como me vieron, Sak reaccionó de forma normal y empezó a lanzarme lo primero que encontró y lanzó el jarrón ying y por evitar que se rompa pasó lo que pasó cuando abrieron la puerta

-ooooh,, ya comprendo…_dijeron Tomoyo Eriol y Meiling al unísono y rápidamente olvidaron el inconveniente._

-chicos vámonos, o no nos alcanzará el día para nada

-ok vamos, Meiling, quien va a conducir

-obvio yo Shaoran

-carajo nos acabamos de dar por muertos

-calla Eriol, eres mi novio o mi enemigo

-jajajajaja vamos pronto chicos, estoy ansiosa por conocer Hong Kong

-ok Tommy vamos

Pov Meiling

Vaya la situación va, uuum no se si decir cada vez mejor o peor, Shaoran y Sakura compartiendo habitación, pero vaya que no comenzaron bien, con esas mujeres preocupadas de mis hermanas mayores va a ser un infierno para los dos, Sakura por lo general es tímida con ellas y Shaoran, vaya a Shaoran le toca ser tímido con los diablos porque sino lo cuelgan, y dicen que yo soy un monstruo jajaja haber por cuanto aguantan evitar meter la pata con Fei, Shiefa, Fanren y Fuutie, bajamos rápido hasta el garaje y nos subimos en el auto, rápidamente miré como Shiefa corría hacia nosotros con mucho apuro y Shaoran me gritó.

-maldición Mei acelera, acelera, aceleraaaaa

Claro que acepté la petición de Shaoran, ni loca dejaría que Shiefa nos acompañara, se necesitaba cinco segundos para que esas chicas planearan muchas cosas y envíen a una de ellas, mis hermanas fueron las causantes de mis problemas de adolescencia y eso que soy mujer, imagínense con Shaoran, ellas siempre ahuyentaban a los chicos que me cortejaban, siempre, ponían cara de te mato si te le acercas y por eso no tuve novio, claro a excepción de Eriol "al cual le dieron el visto bueno" algo que recientemente les escuché, son ángeles con las personas cuando les caen bien, pero también son diablos para planear las cosas y malas, pésimas de doctoras corazón; me la sospechaba, ese ambiente entre Sakura y Shaoran era perfecto aquí en Hong Kong quizá ante sus ojos, pero no saben lo que se les viene encima, Shiefa "súper espía", Fuutie " organizadora y proveedora de instrumentos para espionaje" ok exagero, ella era la que daba coordenadas de todo, ¿cómo?, ni idea pero de que le rendía esas situaciones le rendía, Fanren "la temporalizadora" compartía la misma ruta de Fuutie, ya que Fanren le daba coordenadas y horas de TODOS nosotros y Fuutie las organizaba, haaaaaay y la líder, la líder, el diablo mayor, el problema más mayúsculo Feimei, recuerdo que desde que eran niñas, no contentas con atormentar a Touya, atormentaban a Shaoran con lo de Sakura, él siempre solía escribirle a Sak, pero Feimei siempre se las arreglaba para leer y molestar, bueno no molestar pero si insistir que le dijera todo, y no contenta con eso incluso le insinuó que se casara con Sak, Shaoran claro salió traumado y fue el motivo por los que nuestros padres las enviaron a Hong Kong a estudiar, aunque claro nos dijeron que ellas se fueron por evitar que haya problemas con Touya, favor que le hicieron al pobre, aunque hay que aceptar que también quedó traumado, pero ahora tiene a Tomoyo a su lado, más le vale al tonto que aproveche y le diga pronto sus sentimientos… pero que estoy diciendo, continuaba con Feimei, Shaoran ya estaba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de por lo general convivir solo conmigo, y claro cuando nuestros padres se marchaban con Eriol, Tommy, Touya y claro Sakura, esto causaría gran estrés en la casa, al menos hasta ahora había comenzado la batalla de evadir a las hermanas mayores, y ahora que lo creo a mí también me causarán grandes problemas.

************************* Mansión Li **************************

Shiefa.- Haaaaay, se fueron juuum

Fanren.- pero Shiefa has salido como loca a corretearlos, vamos déjate de infantilismos que prometimos no entrometernos en la vida ni de Syao, tampoco de Mei y menos con Touya y sabemos que hablar de Syao es hablar de Sak, Mei está con Eriol, y bueno Touya y Tomoyo se las sabrán arreglar, porqué sales así

Fuutie.- es que acaso quieres volver a los viejos tiempos Shiefina

Fanren.- no es eso chicas, es que Shiefa ha visto que Tomoyo ha dejado su celular, ahora ellos tendrán que arreglárselas solos, además no podemos volver a los viejos tiempos, cada momento es indispensable vivirlo y ahora Mei y Syao han crecido y creo que es necesario respetar sus espacios, además como hermanas mayores debemos apoyarlos y solucionar poco de sus problemas no aumentarlos, solo espero que no pase nada sin el móvil de Tomoyo.

*********************** Hong Kong distrito antiguo ******************

-juuuuuuuuuum hemos llegado chicos, Tommy mira hemos llegado

-oooh, es hermoso, jamás pensé que esta parte de Hong Kong fuera tan bonita, podemos ver ¿todo?

-claro, esperemos que podamos abarcar una buena parte hoy Tomoyo ¿de acuerdo?

-n.n Si Shaoran, vamos Eriol, ven a ver

-juuuum que tierna es ¿verdad?

-si Mei, oye jajajaja quien te cambió por Tomoyo

-idiota, es su hermana es obvio, hey Sak, quieres ver el templo que está al otro lado del puente

-claro, vamos

-jaja, hermanito, que Sakura te ha dejado ¿por mi?

-jajaja a mí no me causa celos Meiling Li, baka

Pov Shaoran

Tonta Meiling, cómo se atreve a separarla de mí, bueno pero que sucede al fin y al cabo no tengo derecho a presionar a Sakura, además ella se ve muy feliz, bueno ya que, solo que raro en mi eso, continuamos visitando todo, claro que para mi era normal haber visitado esos lugares, pero para Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura era muy distinto, además Meiling se veía muy contenta al estar junto a ellos, Meiling lloraba de la emoción tomaba fotos donde podía, Sakura no dejaba de sonreír y Tomoyo jalaba a Eriol a todas partes, finalmente fuimos a almorzar, Meiling nos llevó al lugar donde solíamos comer cuando éramos niños, poco antes de conocer a nuestros amigos, el lugar por más que pasaba el tiempo no cambiaba el lugar, tranquilo, hogareño, y el amigo de nuestros padres nos atendía con toda la cordialidad del mundo, comimos, conversamos y retomamos nuevamente el camino, hasta que llegamos a una parte del antiguo mercado de Hong Kong, como era el lugar más turístico se vendían muchas cosas, incluyendo algunas místicas, al llegar a la entrada antes de poder decirles algo Meiling gritó

-por la derecha

-no vamos por la izquierda

-pero Eriol, yo quiero ir por la tercera entrada

-hay Tomoyo izquierda dije

-no dije por la derecha chicos

-basta, rayos con ustedes no se puede, nadie entrará ahí, hay un treinta por ciento de probabilidades que nos perdamos ahí, así que vamos en conjunto vamos por el cuarto pasillo.

-pero, Shaoran, yo quiero ir por el centro…_ Sakura que siempre me mete en compromisos, y peor aun con su gesto de capricho que bien conocía no se le quitaría hasta que vayamos por allí, sinceramente estaba tomando la dura decisión de negarle eso a Sak pero…_

-basta que llorones son, ok haber Eriol, Sak, Syao, Tommy ¿tienen su celular?

-siiii

-ok yo también tengo el mío, todos entraremos por cualquier lugar y antes del anochecer estaremos aquí o nos comunicaremos; Shaoran y yo conocemos perfectamente estos lugares así que no hay problema ok

-está bien, bueno hermanita vamos

-no Eriol, yo voy por donde he dicho, tranquilo el celular lo tengo en mi bolso, adiós

-o…ok, vamos ¿Mei?

-neeh! Olvídalo Eriol Daidouji yo me largo sola también, hablamos

-jajajajajaja no Eriol no me mires ni loco voy contigo

-¿Sakurita?

-uuuum por qué camino vas

-izquierda mamá Sakura, vamos

-ho…hoe! Ve tu solo Eriol, voy por el centro

-ok iré solo..._ al marcharse Eriol quedamos Sak y yo_

-ok cerezo, vamos por acá…_ la jalé pensando se dejaría pero no fue así, se soltó y con una de sus sonrisas respondió_

-ya soy grande lobato, si no vas conmigo olvídalo yo iré por mi camino ;)…_ok ganó esta vez, iría sola, porque detestaba el lugar donde se iba a meter, allí había puras cosas de magia y detestaba usar eso, la vi adentrarse hasta que un maldito pervertido de cabello ámbar y ojos azules la miró y le dijo a su otro acompañante acordar para seguirla, juuuum claro que no lo permitiría, no me quedó más remedio que entrar allí y seguirla lo más rápido que pude_

Pov Sakura

Jajajajaja, lobato tonto, está bien quería ir sola y sé muy bien que en lo que no concordamos Shaoran y yo es en la magia, por algún motivo a él no le gusta esas cosas y a mí me encantan, continué caminando, hasta que un chico de ojos azules se acercó y me preguntó o mejor dicho insinuó

-hola pequeña, quieres te acompañe

-ejeeem, no gracias ve…vengo…_maldición Shaoran donde _

-cerezo, esperameeeeee…_ vendito sea mi querido lobato, ok no era un acosador exactamente el ojiazul, pero no quería que nadie me acompañe, mi primera reacción fue alzarle la mano a Shaoran_

_-_lo siento, dije que venía con alguien

-ok esmeralda, pero yo de él no te descuidara

-y no lo hago amigo, créeme, jamás lo hago…_ el pobre chico salió volando de allí, realmente era una tortura la mirada de Shaoran para cualquier persona normal._

_-_y ¿bien?

-jajajajaja bien que Shaoran

-rayos cerezo, nunca te puedo dejar sola, aparecen rápidamente los malditos pájaros carroñeros

-ok está bien Shaoran, pero no es algo que debas estar furioso

-neeeh, para nada, no son celos

-jaja a que sí

-que no cerezo

-si Shaoran

-no

-si

-no

-no

-si… ho…hoe espera, era no

-jajajaja lobato baka, si estás celoso

-ok, vamos a ver pequeña

-está bien

Cada centímetro que recorrías en ese lugar era impresionante amaba la magia, me gustaría alguna vez poder manejar algo así, iba tan entusiasmada, hasta que no me di cuenta que la larga calle terminó y seguí caminando, hasta que sentí que Shaoran me marcaba y luego no sé cómo me colocó entre sus hombros

-jajajajaja que haces Shaoran, bájame

-¿segura?

-bueno, no, realmente no, se siente bien estar acá, puedes ver todo…oye Shaoran, cuando eras niño

-no recuerdo este lugar cerezo, realmente no lo recuerdo para nada, es más creo que nos perdimos, esto está un poco deshabitado

-ho…hoe, allá hay una casa, tal vez allí sepan darnos la dirección de regreso

-ok, vamos

La casa era la más antigua del lugar, al mirarla sentimos que alguien nos empujó y fuimos recibidos por dos niñas que nos llevaron hasta la sala principal donde una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro nos recibió

-sean bienvenidos

-disculpe por entrar así a su hogar emmm

-Yuko, y bueno ustedes son

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa esto es todo por hoy, recuerden como siempre dejar sus reviews en el siguiente cap nuestra pobre Tomoyo estará metida en un problema es un adelanto nada más pero nada malo ni triste ;) detesto eso n.n/ bueno chicos ya saben nos estamos leyendo syaonara

_Aika-chan_


	25. Tomoyo perdida en un Hong Kong de magia

Kombawa amigos, bueno ahora si es definitivo siento que les hago esperar demasiado ( bueno yo también se leer un fic que amo y suele actualizar cada mes…_así que no soy tan mala)_ no es broma, sé que es muy feo que no suban el siguiente cap (y yo se estar abriendo la página a diario, u.u espero no tenerlos así) bueno les quiero decir que actualizaré siempre o viernes o sábados como esta ocasión, eso si muy seguro chicos, bueno y volviendo al tema, recordarán que en el anterior cap nuestra querida Yuko hizo su aparición, y Tommy se nos metió en un lío, espero les guste.

CAPITULO VEINTICINCO

Tomoyo perdida en un Hong Kong de magia

-sean bienvenidos

-disculpe por entrar así a su hogar emmm

-Yuko, y bueno ustedes son

-Shaoran Li

-Sakura Kinomoto

-ooh, ya veo una flor de cerezo y un lobato

-¿qué?

-eso es lo que sus nombres significan, esto es una tienda de deseos, pero ustedes solo han llegado a traer algo que me ha sido encargado

-ee..tto, no señorita Yuko, se equivoca, solo hemos pasado

-joven Li, me han dejado algo para ustedes un buen amigo mío, aquella persona que les hizo conocer la importancia de una promesa, esto es una tienda y me han pagado por dar el encargo a quienes les corresponde deben aceptarlo

-pero y si no somos las personas que deben recibir

-Sakura, y Shaoran, dos niños, el chico de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño, la joven castaña más clara y ojos verdes, vamos no sean tercos, tampoco soy ciega, ah y hablando de encargos Sakura tu también tienes algo que preguntar

-hoe! Yo, bueno

-cerezo

-perdón Shaoran

-niño no te molestes, todos guardamos algo para nosotros mismos y apuesto lo que quiera a que tú estás igual que esta niña

-está bien, tiene razón

-pregunta Sakura, dime qué quieres saber

-si eres adivina, porqué me has preguntado, debes saberlo entonces

-es verdad, lo sé, pero no creí que me fueras a responder de esta manera, aaam Watanuki deja de espiar y tráeme la funda rosada que está en la bodega…jujum, saben es mi secreto pero las coincidencias no existen, son muy especiales las personas que entran a este lugar, y más especiales aquellas que no se ven involucradas con mis poderes, ustedes dos son así, vaya gracias Watanuki, tengan esto es algo que siempre deben conservarlo, y Sakura, ten esta funda

-hey, ¿acaso la funda no era para los dos?

-claro que si lo de la funda contiene papeles y tinta ustedes sabrán cómo usarlo

-gracias Yuko-san

-adiós niños, ah Shaoran, cuida a tus seres más queridos y recuerda como ellos así podrán amenizar lo que va a suceder, nada es coincidencia, y todo en esta vida es inevitable, eso sirve para medirnos como personas, recuerden eso.

-si

Pov Sakura

Entrar a ese lugar fue muy extraño, pero realmente interesante, con Shaoran encontramos el camino de regreso y llegamos al parque cerca de donde comenzamos, luego llegó Mei y alguien llamó a su celular ese momento

-Eriol, si estamos donde comenzamos, aaaah, cómo que no sabes cómo que no sabes cómo llegar, uuuum ok dónde estás, ya, ajaa, aah baka estás cerca, quédate ahí voy por ti.

-qué pasa enana

-Eriol se ha perdido está aquí en el puente voy por él

-Mei, ¿y Tomoyo?

-supongo que está con él, si no está te mando un mensaje Shaoran y le llamas a su celular.

-ok, suerte Mei

Pasó media hora, y vaya que Eriol se perdió hasta que llegó un mensaje de Mei que decía que Tomoyo no estaba con Eriol y le llamáramos, Shaoran le llamó pero…

-Sí, habla la srta Daidouji

-ma…maldición, ¿Shiefa?

-¿Shaoran?

-Shiefa, ¿dónde está Tomoyo?

-lo siento Shaoran, les quise decir que Tommy olvidó su celular pero salieron corriendo y no tuve tiempo de decirles

-maldición

-qué sucede hermano

-Tomoyo se separó y no…aaaah luego te llamo Shiefa, vamos a llegar un poco tarde

-Shaoran, qué sucede con Tommy, porqué está con Shiefa

-Sakura, Tomoyo está sin celular y perdida aquí, maldición

-pero

-nooo, Sakura, Tomoyo está, aaah maldición porqué no nos percatamos de eso antes

-Shaoran,

-¿qué?...cerezo, lo…lo siento

-u..uum tranquilo, cálmate lobato, Tomoyo es una niña muy inteligente, es la que nos ayuda a todos nosotros, es la más calmada y comprensiva, ¿crees que ella estará asustada y desesperada?

-no, tienes razón cerezo, lo siento, vamos a buscarla ¿sí?

-recuerdas lo que dijo Yuko-san, que recordáramos como ella

-vaya así que a eso es lo que se refería

-es fácil si Tomoyo logró salir

-debe estar por los alrededores de los estanques, en estas horas prenden las lámparas y suelen llegar muchas personas con faroles, será un poco difícil hallarla si anochece debemos apresurarnos

-está bien

****************** Estanques del templo *******************

-di…disculpa, eres Tomoyo

-hoe! Si…e…esto, disculpe la descortesía joven, pero ¿nos conocemos?

-no, disculpe, la he asustado, mi nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro, estoy aquí porque una amiga de los jóvenes Shaoran y Sakura me ha dicho que la ayude y la acompañe hasta que ellos la encuentren

-lamento haberles causado problemas, por un descuido mío deben estar muy preocupados, y dudo que me encuentren aquí

-señorita Tomoyo, disculpe la impertinencia debe esperar aquí ellos llegarán se lo aseguro

-está bien joven Kimihiro

Pov Tomoyo

Realmente no debería hacer esto, un lugar donde jamás he estado, una persona a quien no conozco y está a mi lado esperando la llegada de mis amigos que no tienen idea de donde estoy, pero tengo la seguridad y certeza que ellos lo lograrán, porque no solamente confío en mi sino en el joven que me está haciendo compañía; pasó una media hora, y el joven Watanuki sacó algo de una bolsita que llevaba, estábamos en un estanque donde muchas personas lanzaban faroles como parte de deseos o agradecimiento, él sacó un farol de colores, tenía el morado, rosado, verde, rojo y azul, lo encendió y lo lanzó y dijo pidiera un deseo _reencontrarme con Sakura _

-Tomoyo, joven Watanuki

-Sakuritaaaa…corrí a abrazarla, habían llegado, habían dado conmigo, también estaban Shaoran, Mei y mi hermanito, el joven Watanuki se marchó, y dijo que era un regalo de Yuko, un precio más por saldar, puede que haya hoy conocido más de el lado oculto de Hong Kong y el verdadero corazón de esta ciudad, mis amigos y mi hermano son las personas que sin duda jamás dejarán de estar a mi lado.

-qué bueno que no te pasó nada Tommy, estaba muy preocupada

-justo en el momento que el joven Watanuki me hizo lanzar ese farol

-fue algo que hizo que te viésemos, no cualquiera lanza un farol con esos colores, seguro lo envió aquella mujer

-Tommy, estás bien, no te asustaste, no te da miedo

-no Mei, tranquila, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse chicos

-era lo menos que podíamos hacer Tomoyo, imagínate a mamá si llego sin ti a casa, me mata

-jajajajaja, es cierto, gracias hermanito idiota

-de nada pequeña Tomoyo, vamos las hermanas de Mei y Shaoran deben estar preocupadas

-Meiling, mándale un mensaje a Feimei que estamos bien y ahora volvemos

-ok Shaoran, vamos

Pov Shaoran

Realmente es muy desesperante perder a alguien, saber que tienes un 0.1 porciento para hallarla y que tal vez debas, aaah no, no sé decirlo, Tomoyo así como Eriol son personas muy importantes para mí, fueron quienes me apoyaron y las personas que me dan consejos empezando por Tomoyo, si Sakura no me hubiese calmado, apuesto lo que sea que iba a entrar en un pánico horrible, recuerdo que hace mucho cuando tenía tres años el mismo día que llegué a este lugar me perdí igual que Tomoyo y me encontraron en este mismo lugar, de alguna manera una mujer que no recuerdo bien su aspecto me trajo hasta aquí y me hizo lanzar un farol con colores vistosos, allí mis padres y mis hermanas me encontraron, supuse que sería algo similar y simplemente le seguí el juego al destino o quizá a la misma mujer que me rescató hace trece años.

-¿Shaoran?

-eehh! Que sucede cerezo

-juuum n.n vamos lobato, ya todo está bien

-me alegra cerezo precioso

-jaja ¿cerezo precioso? Desde cuando Shaoran

-oye, ya todos están en el estacionamiento

-si ¿por?

-que bueno pequeña, por hacer esto

Pov Sakura

Shaoran tonto, detesto eso que se llama sentimientos, la edad, los cambios, las hormonas, los pensamientos extraños, aunque esos siempre jaja, pero aaah, lo detesto tanto y lo quiero siempre a mi lado, siento que no hay sentimiento más corto que este cariño que siento y también será el más largo que el mundo haya conocido, maldita sea, porqué el ser humano busca esto y quiere terminar peor de cómo comenzó, cada momento ruego más por su mirada, me involucro más en sus palabras, quiero sentir esa calidez en un beso, beso que me atrapa y sofoca en este momento, lo quiero, pero no tanto como para perderme en mis delirios, ¿será la edad?, o quizá el tiempo, no importa ya nada, solo quiero aprender a no quererlo, sino aprender a amarlo, porque el día en que sepa que es este sentimiento seguramente será demasiado tarde para reflexionar o justo al tiempo donde todo puede hacerse realidad, él me besa de forma suave, desesperada, quiero más abrazos y menos mundo, para que rogar por esconderme si puedo gritarlo, no es solo mi corazón, no es simplemente un juego, no es lo suficientemente ficticio para hacerlo de menos, ¿Qué sucede?

-Shaoran, qué sucede

-Sakura, te amo

-qué puedo hacer yo por ese sentimiento

-corresponderlo

-¿corresponderlo? ¿De qué forma?

-de la única manera que tu lo haces, sonriéndome y besándome, apoyándome

-entonces por qué quieres que corresponda más de lo que he hecho

-no es cuestión de tiempo

-ni tampoco de edad

-Sakura

-dime

-te amo

-pero no lo puedo corresponder solo con palabras

-lo has hecho con acciones

-pero no es suficiente ¿verdad?

-no lo sé

-Shaoran

-dime

-cuanto falta para acabar este juego

-no es juego, un beso no es cuestión de edad

-pero si de tiempo

-no compliques las cosas Sakura

-no filosofes tanto con un tema tan sencillo Shaoran

-qué quieres que haga entonces, yo busco ser correspondido

-pero no te basta solo con palabras y parece que mis acciones no han lleno por completo lo que quieres que diga

-Sakura, basta, quiero que seas mi compañera

-por cuanto

-por siempre

-cuanto es siempre, recuerda que el amor solo es eterno mientras dure

-entonces no será amor, sino una maldita obsesión, recuerda que la diferencia entre el amor verdadero y la obsesión, es que la obsesión

-no acaba ni con la muerte, entonces yo no te amo Shaoran

-ni yo, Sakura, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre

-a esto hemos llegado, irónico y pensar que hace poco decíamos que el amor no existía

-déjate de juegos, simplemente te adoro, quiero que estés aquí para siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte

-y si el tiempo nos destruye

-moriré antes de eso Sakura

-Shaoran, vamos

-porqué sonríes con tristeza

-porque no sé cómo va a terminar Shaoran

-terminar? Qué es eso

-¿qué?

-promételo, será otro lema terminar ¿qué es eso?

-es enserio

-sí Sakura, prometes ese será nuestro lema

-terminar ¿Qué es eso? :3 si, si lo prometo Shaoran

Pov Shaoran

Así es como realmente tiene fin las cosas, pero algo me está ocultando Sakura siempre evita las cosas y siempre busca solución ella sola, pero esta vez no sé qué pasa, que hemos cambiado totalmente en menos de medio año es cierto, que han pasado un montón de cosas extrañas, que hemos entrado en un shock emocional, enamorarnos, reír, llorar, sonrojarse, regresamos despacio hasta el estacionamiento, no quería estar así con Sakura, detestaba inundarme en un silencio con ella, claro a menos que sea un silencio cómodo y confortable, pero esta vez, ella se quedó detrás de mí.

-Shaoraaaaaan juuuum…jajaja nunca cambiará, ella corrió y saltó a mi espalda y me abrazó, y la marqué y empecé a girar con ella en mi espalda…jajajaja ahhh basta tonto, nos vamos a caer.

-cuantas veces nos ha pasado eso cerezo

-es verdad basta, jajajaja vamos ellos estarán esperando o capaz nos dejaron

-ok, pero no te voy a bajar Sakurita

-jajaja y tampoco quiero, baka, vamos rápido…_llegamos allí y todos estaban esperándonos_

-vayaaaaa, apúrense chicos ya está anocheciendo, hay más tráfico en la noche

-jajaja hay enana, dales momentos a solas a mamá Sakurita

-kyaaaaaaaaa! Enserio

-ho…hoe! N..

-vaya Meiling, no pensé que fueras tan mala hermana, acaso no podemos conversar un rato con Sakura

-bu…bueno, es verdad, pero apresúrense

-ok Mei, vamos Shaoran, no la molestes

-jaja ok, abordo chicos de regreso a casa

Pov Shaoran

Vaya que yo también tenía derecho a dormir, a mí obviamente me tocó conducir esta vez, todos, absolutamente todos incluyendo a Eriol, regresaban tiradotes en los asientos traseros roncando, juuum que envidia, malditos presumidos, y yo aquí solo conduciendo y ni siquiera podía encender la radio, vaya Meiling me mata donde le interrumpo su sueño, a mi lado la señora soledad, solo miraba el retrovisor hasta que algo me interrumpió mi meditación existencial o mejor dicho mi maldita soledad

-Shaoran

-hey! Tommy, no estás dormida

-jujuum, pues no Shaoran, oye puedo preguntarte algo

-claro Tomoyo, adelante

-ho…hoe claro, espera juuuum

-hey jajajaa Tomoyo no te dije que te pasaras al asiento de adelante, te dije que me preguntaras

-lo sé n.n es solo que quería poder platicar con más comodidad

-bien mujer, dime qué sucede

-¿qué son Sakura y tú?

-e….eh, a qué te refieres con eso Tomoyo

-jajaja hay Shaoran, no soy ciega, sabes bien que soy la que más observa de todos, vamos no me vayas a decir que no hay nada entre los dos

-bu…bueno pues, esto

-si Shaoran, dile a Tomoyo, ¿qué hay entre nosotros?

-pe…pero ¿qué?, Sakura a qué momento despertaste

-si Shaoran, dime que son los dos

-bu…bueno, ella, yo, e…esto

-jajajajajaja esa es Tommy, gracias

-¿qué? Esperen, todo esto qué rayos significa, Sakura Tomoyo, exijo una explicación

-hay, Shaoran, realmente lo siento, es que Sakurita me dijo que lo hiciera

-hey Tommy, eso no se delata juuuum shhhh

-oh, ya veo, ok, hemos llegado, de acuerdo Tomoyo disculpada, bieeeeen chicos despierten hemos llegado

Pov Sakura

Jajajajaja realmente es muy divertido hacerle estas cosas a Shaoran, siempre caerá y seguirá sufriendo juuum jaja pobrecito, Tommy como siempre me ayuda en todo, pero también sabe como delatarme,, bueno o importa; al fin y al cabo Shaoran salió perdonándonos, ya cuando todos despertaron Tomoyo fue la primera en entrar corriendo a ver a su celular, puesto que Touya tal vez le escribió o llamó, Mei y Eriol fueron los siguientes, no sé pero Eriol le hizo alguna de sus payasadas a Mei quien lo persiguió con el bolso en el aire apuntando no sé si a los pies o cabeza de Eriol, yo me quedé al final y esperé en la entrada a Shaoran, claro él tenía las llaves de mi habitación, bueno de nuestra aah de la habitación que compartíamos; pero lo que no esperaba es que Shaoran se acercara, antes de que abra la puerta de la casa me acorraló y se puso demasiado cerca

-Sha..Shaoran, qué crees que haces

-tienes mala memoria cerezo, le he perdonado a Tomoyo, pero en ningún momento dije Sakura

-hey, solo era un chistecito, basta Shaoran

-lo mismo te digo cerezo…eso dice baka, pero estaba realmente muy cerca y luego…jajajaja lo mío también es un chistecito…O/O i…idiotaaaaa, se alejó cortantemente y abrió la puerta dejándome atrás…cierra la puerta cerezo, no te vayas a quedar fuera, no te abriré la puerta del cuarto jajajjaja, así que apresúrate

-estúpido Shao….

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa, ha llegado, Sakura

-Sakurita

-pequeña

-linda

-aaaaaaaaaah, basta, cuidado, chicas, me asfixian…jaa maldito karma para completar Feimei, Shiefa, Fuutie y Fanren que me asfixiaban y no podía ni hablar tampoco

Shiefa- go…gomené Sakurita, es que nos alegra que hayas llegado, vamos ven te preparamos algo para ti Tommy y Mei

-enserio, pues gracias chicas

Feimei.- vamos Sakurita sonríe juuum o acaso el idiota de Shaoran te hizo algo

Fanren.- de una u otro manera la pagará Feimei, tranquila

Fuutie.- Fanren tiene razón, adelante Sak, vamos a la reunioncilla que hemos preparado

Pov Sakura

Juuuum que las hermanas mayores Li hagan algo así está fuera de casillas, con razón que no quisieron ir con nosotros, ujujuuuum a mí nadie me engaña estas mujeres se traen algo, bueno de la vida hay que sacarle provecho, tranquilamente Shiefa me dirigió hasta el balcón de la habitación de Ierán y Hien donde habían hecho un trabajo estupendo por así decirlo, vamos no cualquiera se da el trabajo de enfarolar todo el sector y hacer un menú estupendo, me quedaba claro que las mejores en la cocina eran estas cuatro, pero sí que se sobrepasaban en arreglos internos, huh mil respetos, después de todo los Li tienen sus secretos que impresionan hasta al más útil, si y no exagero estas mujeres saben no solo de cocina sino de arreglos internos, medicina, botánica, situaciones empresariales, lo bueno de ser todas para una y una para todas incluso para controlar a Shaoran, no estaba ni él ni Eriol, además se supone que hoy llegaba Touya, ¿Dónde diablos estaban?, Mei y Tommy también parecían confundidas, neh, andarán por ahí vagabundeando y evitándose el gran banquete, entre menos gente más para nosotras :3.

Pov Shaoran

Jaja Sakura baka, realmente me quiso poner en compromisos cuando Tomoyo me preguntó eso, pero mi venganza no ha terminado, apenas ha comenzado, bien creía que por hoy será suficiente así que entré a mi habitación y al prender la luz.

-aah, pero qué diablos suce…uuuum…uuuuuum, juumshie...aaahh

Shiefa.- tranquilo Shaoran, es un pequeño pedido de nuestros superiores, no te preocupes no solo es contra ti

-touuuumtaaaa, iiii eete ooommcuurra amceeele ammgo a ammmmamkura

Feimei.- aaah, nada se te entiende Shaoran, vamos Shiefa no exageres quítale la mordaza

-aaaah, estúpidas, locas, qué les pasa, cómo se atreven

Feimei.- aah que molesto ponle de nuevo la mordaza

-esper…aaam, uuuum

Feimei.- silencio enano, déjame decirte algo, vas a repetir lo que dijiste antes cuando estabas con la mordaza si me dices lo mismo te explicaré que no te voy a mandar a trabajar a cambio de dinero juum ;)

-loca, ni se te ocurra hacerle esto a Sakura, qué les suce

Feimei.- suficiente

-iuuuuuum

Feimei.- escucha Shaoran, esto es un regalito de bienvenida para las chicas, prometimos no entrometernos, pero bueno ya sabes como somos, madura Shaoran Li, ya es hora que Sakura sepa la verdad no crees, Shiefita, quítale la mordaza, pero antes no vayas a gritar como loco

-maldición Feimei, qué te pasa, déjame empaz a mí y a Sakura

Shiefa.- pero Shaoran, la amas

-eso no les incumbe, metidas

Feimei.- aaah claro que nos incumbe Shaoran, es que no lo sabes acaso

-saber ¿qué Feimei?

Shiefa.- maldición ellos no les dijeron nada

-de qué hablan

Feimei.- lo siento Shaoran, las tres …

:O chicos, eso es todo, espero que la historia llene sus expectativas realmente lo espero ;) ya saben no olviden dejar sus reviews y con ello alguna opinión o alguna aportación para la historia… nos leemos chicos sayonara

_Aika-chan_


	26. Sorpresas, decisiones y confesiones

Ho…hoe! u.u gomené se me pasó el tiempo para volver a subir el cap, pero ya estoy aquí, como recordarán en el capitulo anterior las adorables hermanas de Shaoran habían preparado algo, pero fue truncado por una mala sorpresa, además me han sorprendido chicos :O realmente no llega aun esto al final n.n paciencia, pero no los molesto más disfrútenlo :D

CAPITULO VEITISEIS

Sorpresas, decisiones y confesiones

-eso no les incumbe, metidas

Feimei.- aaah claro que nos incumbe Shaoran, es que no lo sabes acaso

-saber ¿qué Feimei?

Shiefa.- maldición ellos no les dijeron nada

-de qué hablan

Shiefa.- silencio, cállense, un mo…men…to…

Feimei.- rayos Shiefa, acaso no debíamos ir con Shaoran donde ma…

Shiefa.- Fei, mira

Feimei.- oh, por dios, no es cierto…_ bueno este chistecito de estas cuatro ya se estaba saliendo de casillas, maldición que les pasa de sus juegos a esas caras preocupadas y llenas de tristeza, me aturde_

_-_cállense y déjense se niñerías, rayos son más viejas que yo, díganme que pasa

Shiefa.- Shaoran, nosotras, perdón, mamá me acaba de mandar un mensaje y…

-qué pasa rayos hablen

Feimei.- lo siento Shaoran, era una cena donde no podíamos acudir, las, tres se van a estudiar a Londres

-¿qué?

Fanren.- Feimei, porqué le dijiste

-tengo derecho a saberlo

Shiefa.- lo siento, ellos nos pidieron esto, se supone que debemos evitar se metan en la reunión, ellos ya están aquí y hablaran con las tres, pero no esperábamos que fuera justamente esta cena

-pero porqué

Fanren.- es porque Tomoyo ha elegido diseño y modas, Meiling cinematografía y Sakura literatura y guionismo

-pero esto acaso no hay aquí, además ese era el motivo por el que nos trajeron a Hong Kong

Feimei.- Shaoran, lo siento mucho, nos acabamos de enterar, dile a Sakura lo que sientes antes de que se vaya

-cuando se van

Shiefa.- en un mes

-no…

Fanren.- ¿qué?

-no, no puedo decírselo

Fuutie.- ¿por qué?

-ella, si siente algo sufrirá y si no me olvidará, vamos chicas a qué clase de amigo le dice a la mejor amiga de la infancia que la ama

Fanren.- estúpido, así es los romances más bonitos y los que duran

-no la quiero perder, no quiero que deje de sonreír… un momento cómo sabían que la amo

Shiefa.- no necesitas ser experto para saberlo en ti hermanito

-ok, pero igual no le puedo decir

Fanren.- aaah como si nunca… dios, nunca la besaste

-hey a ti eso que te importa

Shiefa.- Fuutie me debes mil yenes

Fuutie.- carajo, Shaoran, dioooos, mi dinero

-maldición apostaban ¿esa clase de cosas?

Feimei.- todo se vale en nosotras Shaoran, ya te pagaré Fuutie

-¿qué? Feimeiiii

Feimei ¿qué? Ahh es que si te teníamos fe, Shaoran pero qué lento eres

-si la besé

Fuutie.- eeeh, no, no, nooooo

-bueno no fue así exactamente

Fuutie.- :') aun tengo esperanza

-basta, dejen de apostar algo tan serio, realmente si, si

Fanren.- ese amor es correspondido Shaoran idiota, acaso crees que una mujer emmm

-neeh, no apoyen, no le diré nada, no quiero que salga lastimada, si ella no me lo dice, no la presionaré, solo díganme una cosa ¿Cuánto se irán?

Fuutie.- año y medio

-podremos visitarlas

Shiefa.- estarán en un colegio particular sin embargo no es internado, solo tiene vacaciones en fines de diciembre y comienzo de enero, de ahí no

-vaya, y nosotros también es obvio que iremos a estudiar

Feimei.- si pero ustedes estarán aquí

-el mismo tiempo que ellas supongo

Shiefa.- así es lo siento Shaoran, me temo que solo podrán verse en esos días

-ok, pero realmente no era necesario atarme chicas

Fuutie.- Shaoran, no sonrías de esa manera

-y cómo quieren que sonría

Fanren.- sabemos que eres nuestro hermano menor, no solo será duro para ti, sino también para Mei que ella tiene algo serio con Eriol, o para Tomoyo y Touya, pero no ocultes la tristeza Shaoran, sabes que cuentas con nosotras y..y puede que te hayamos molestado tanto, pero créeme que yo no soporto verte aaah

-Fa…Fan…ren maldición no tienen por qué llorar, si yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo…_realmente no te alcanza la tristeza que abarca tu corazón, no puedes con ese dolor, esa angustia, se aleja todo y a la vez no es nada, ella se va junto con mis lágrimas, me ahogo y me apoyo de esos brazos femeninos que siempre me molestaba y cuando estaba enfermo me arrullaba o me daba leche caliente con miel, mis hermanas mayores pueden ser las personas más malditas para el amor y para molestar, pero son las que más importancia y apoyo me dan en estos momentos, las quiero demasiado, siempre lloraron por mí, ahora es mi turno, no puedes detener las lágrimas, si así estoy yo ¿cómo estará ella? Aquella a quien amo y ahora ya no se lo puedo decir porque quiero evitarle dolor._

****************** Balcón habitación Ierán y Hien ********************

-Tommy, Mei, porqué nos traen acá

-es porque queremos platicar con las tres

-mamá, papá, Hien, Ierán, Sonomi, ¿porqué llegaron pronto?

-Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo, hemos querido hablar con ustedes porque hemos decidido algo muy serio

-qué sucede señor Hien

-Sakura, por favor quiero que entiendas, no es una propuesta ni para ti ni para mi hija o para Tomoyo, es algo que están obligadas a hacer por su bien

-padre y mi hermano, Eriol o Touya ¿porqué no están aquí?

-ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto, chicas en un mes ustedes viajan a Londres a estudiar

-¿qué?, un momento padre, cómo que en un mes y Eriol mi hermano

- Meiling, solo irán las tres, es el único lugar donde hay las carreras que desean seguir

-eso ¿es todo?

-Sakura

-lo acato, no se preocupen me puedo retirar

-ustedes son libre de hablar con los demás, puedes retirarte Sakura

Pov Sakura

Las cosas pasan con el tiempo, algo que no entiendes, y peor aun algo mezclado con los sentimientos, finalmente tengo treinta días para estar con mi hermano, con mi hijo adoptivo el tonto de Eriol quien siempre me saca una sonrisa, con mis padres y mis prácticamente tíos de boca así me crié con ellos bueno digo Sonomi, Ierán y Hien, las hermanas mayores de Mei y cómo no con mi querido lobato, el tiempo es algo que desgraciadamente se escapa de mis manos, como las lágrimas de mi ojos, ya no son verdes brillantes y llenos de alegría, solo quiero poder abrazar…

-¿cerezo? Estás bien

-Sha…o…ran…_cómo voltearme y decirle que estoy perdiendo el tiempo en el tiempo, gritarle que no volveré por un largo lapso, que no quiero llegar a olvidar, y tampoco que él se sumerja en el olvido, más es miedo, o lástima que me tengo a mí misma para no saber aceptar la verdad, regreso lo miro y le digo que me marcho en treinta días, o corro y oculto mis sentimientos y me porto fría con él y lo pierdo para siempre, cuerpo tú dirás… afortunadamente volteó de forma involuntaria, con mis ojos derrotados cristalinos y opacos, rojos como la rabia que sentía, inundados en el mismo mar que me ahogo, pero nunca sabes cómo será el panorama del otro lado, o puedes hallar a alguien dudando o igual que tú, volteé y lo miré tal vez igual o peor que yo, mi tono cambió…_¿Shaoran?..._quizá él estaba igual que yo, qué egoísta marcharme sin decirle nada, aunque en sentimientos no sea nada para él, ´para mí significa mucho y de una u otra forma es mi amigo y tiene derecho a saberlo, solo quisiera evitar decirle cuando_

-por qué lloras cerezo…_perdón Shaoran, no puedo decírtelo sin antes dejarte claro las cosas, es mi turno de poder besarte, esos besos amargos pero a la vez dulces y dolorosos, es una bocanada de aire, fuerza y valor para dar el paso a decir la verdad_

_-_quizá por el mismo motivo que tú Shaoran

-cerezo, perdón

-jamás te había visto llorar

-y créeme que más horrible es verte llorar a ti y yo llorar igual sin hacer nada Sakura

-sabes que no podemos hacer nada Shaoran, parece que ser compañeros de cuarto solo será por un tiempo corto, Shaoran, me voy a Londres

- ya lo sé cerezo

-y qué si no te lo decía, era para peor, perdón, se supone que ni tú ni Eriol deben saber

-mis hermanas me lo han dicho, Sakura

-hoe!

-juum, es la primera vez que has hecho ese sonido de una forma nostálgica, ven te quiero mostrar algo

-oh, claro

Pov Sakura

Justo cuando empiezas a construir planos en tu cabeza, algo llega y los desmorona en menos de un segundo, los caminos que comienzas debes saber donde los terminas de lo contrario tu destino cambia, Shaoran ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, y que si yo no le decía, condenada al olvido por siempre ¿hubiese sido así?, él me llevó hasta un estanque, pero antes de seguir Sonomi nos llamó a entrar

-maldición

-vamos Sonomi nos llama

-bueno nos escaparemos cerezo

-hoe!..._al llegar a la habitación esperamos unos momentos y Shaoran salió al balcón y se lanzó al árbol_

_-_ven cerezo

-uuum…n…no estás loco me mataré

-confía en mí Sakura, no grites porque si lo haces nos metes en problemas

-y cómo piensas regresar

-vamos primero sal y luego piensas en eso…_ok más vale aquí se arriesgó que aquí perdió, no sé cómo pero salté y él me cogió y sujetó fuerte, al alzar a verlo me sonrió_… ves que no pasaría nada malo Sakura

-ok, ahora sí ¿Cómo bajamos?

-prométeme no gritar…_después de eso con una mano me agarró de la cintura y la otra tapó mi boca y, maldición saltó del árbol inmenso, caímos en, rayos qué es esta casa abajo había algo como colchoneta_

_-_Shaoran, qué sucede, acaso tu familia es espía

-jajaja no nada que ver cerezo, es un truquito que usamos mis hermanitas incluyendo a Mei y también yo, algo que mamá y papá no saben

-sabes, para ser esta noche de feas noticias tiene su arreglo con tus locuras

-vamos, ven

-ho…hoe! Donde me llevas

-más allá del estanque, hay algo que quiero mostrarte

-o…ok…_Caminamos un largo rato, pasamos el mismo estanque y luego llegamos a un lugar donde había un árbol inmenso de cerezo en pleno florecer, era hermoso y aun más hermoso con la luna sobre él._

_-_te gusta cerezo

-juuuuum me encanta, rayos quien diría que tienen cerezos ustedes

-es desde hace mucho tiempo que está aquí, pertenece al linaje Li, la misma persona que alguna vez nos hizo hacer esa promesa, plantó este cerezo

-Clow, vaya, es realmente muy imponente el cerezo

-Sakura, alguien me enseñó a valorar estos momentos, quiero que prometas algo y a cambio tú decidirás

-está bien, pero sabes que con esto voy a seguir llorando Shaoran

-no importa estaremos dos llorando pequeña

-jaja tienes razón Shaoran bien, dime

-Sakura Kinomoto, quiero que me prometas que por más… espera no tiene sentido, primero que nada quiero que sepas que yo te amo, deja atrás lo de las obsesiones, yo amo a Sakura Kinomoto, y quiero que esté junto a mí por siempre, y quiero que si ella se va a Londres no me olvide por ese tiempo, y cuando pueda que venga a visitarme y yo haré lo mismo, tampoco la olvidaré, y cuando regrese podremos finalmente estar juntos

-lo prometo Shaoran Li, pero a cambio, todo tiene un precio, recuerda lo que Yuko-san dijo, bueno a cambio quiero que el día que me vaya a Londres no tener que despedirme de ti, no te diré exactamente el día que me iré ni quiero que te enteres, prométeme que estaremos en contacto con cartas, que contengan el papel que fue regalo de Yuko-san y usar los obsequios de ella

-prometido cerezo, no es para siempre, solo serán unos días, pasarán rápido ya verás

-no llores Shaoran

-dejaré de llorar si tú lo haces

-imposible, lobato, sabes que es imposible, tonto mejor abrázame

Pov Shaoran

El tiempo es así, lo que es hermoso tiene sus bajos y su contratiempo de dolor, tendré que vivir sin ver su sonrisa o su hermosa mirada, por un año y medio, bueno es algo que nosotros veremos más que el tiempo, además hay que verle lado positivo, ya lloramos, es hora de disfrutar los treinta días que nos falta.

-Sakura

-hey!..._le dije tratando de mostrarme lo más serena posible, es verdad, el tiempo pasa rápido, y lo mejor es que hay que disfrutar cada momento en la vida._

-Sakura, recuerdas los papeles que Yuko-san nos dio

-así es, verdad que eso usaremos para comunicarnos Shaoran, yo sé que tienen un significado muy especial

-está bien cerezo, lo prometo

-si

-Sakura Kinomoto, te traje a este cerezo para pedirte algo

-hoe! Dime Shaoran

-quieres ser mi compañera, puedo estar a tu lado

-es ¿verdad?

-claro que sí cerezo, siempre te he tenido un cariño muy, muy especial, de hecho siempre me enojaba cuando hablabas con Yuki o con algún otro tipo

-jajajaja, eso ya lo sabía Shaoran, pero es verdad lo que dices, era cierto lo de olvidar la frase de ¿enamorarse qué es eso?

-sí Sakura, era cierto, así como te estoy diciendo ahora

-juuum, si quiero, pero supongo que tendremos que esperar, no quiero causar daño Shaoran

-no te preocupes cerezo, créeme que no pasará nada, recuerda que pido siempre estar a tu lado pequeña, y nunca quiero que cambies

-bu…bueno Shaoran, mi querido…lobato

Pov Shaoran

Nos quedamos allí un rato más, no podía creer que por fin le pedí a Sakura que permanezca junto a mí y me deje permanecer junto a ella, la quería demasiado, el tiempo es lo único que tienes a favor y en contra, y perder el tiempo no es lo mismo que querer detenerlo sin hacer algo físicamente pero compartes y guardas tanto mentalmente, me refería que a pesar que ni Sakura ni yo hablábamos, solamente nos quedamos quietos allí quietos sintiendo el viento y mirando las flores caer; finalmente pensé que era ya madrugada y miré a Sakura

-cerezo, vamos… ¿cerezo? Vaya se quedó dormida

Verla así da mucha paz, las flores en su cabello y la tranquilidad con la que descansa, parece más conectada consigo misma, no podía despertarla, nunca lo haría, la tomé de la cintura y la levanté despacio y la llevé hasta la entrada, claro que no tenía la mínima idea de cómo entrar a la habitación y con Sakura dormida, la pensé unos segundos, de pronto alguien abrió la puerta general

-¿madre?

-Shaoran, pasa, se van a enfermar

-madre yo…lo siento

-no te preocupes Shaoran, Nadeshko y yo lo sabíamos desde hace ya un tiempo, antes de que ustedes se dieran cuenta, siempre creímos que así sería desde que eran niños, Shaoran, comprendo lo que están pasando, pero ten muy en cuenta que esto lo hacemos por su bien

-eso ya lo sé madre, pero no pensé que tú y Nadeshko ya estén enteradas de…bueno

-no se preocupen, además lo de las habitaciones era nuestro plan, sabemos que aprecias y respetas mucho a Sakura, créeme que no solo eran Mei y Tomoyo las que planeaban todo eso, yo, Nadeshko y Sonomi les ayudábamos

-espera madre, y ¿eso del trabajo?

-pura suerte querido, si nos tocaba hacer esos viajes obligatoriamente, además siempre sabíamos que los dos podrán controlar todo, no es que desconfiemos de los niños, pero siempre eran tú y Sakura quienes se preocupaban por estar bien

-madre, Sakura debe estar incómoda así, voy a dejarla dentro y conversamos ¿puedes?

-está bien déjala, necesita descansar, es más duro aceptarlo para ella que para los demás, incluso Meiling ha estado un poco mal, por lo de Eriol.

-vaya ella te lo ha dicho

-así es Shaoran, vamos ve y déjala te espero en el estudio, tengo algo que decirte muy importante

-está bien madre

Pov Shaoran

Subí lo más despacio con ella en brazos, entré a la habitación y la recosté, cuantas veces no se ha dormido y he tenido que repetir estas acciones, pero me gustaba mucho poder estar junto a ella, mi querida cerezo, aun se podía ver en su rostro las marcas de las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas carmesí, un dejo de ojeras bajo esos ojos esmeralda, que siempre me ganaban y cautivaban, Sakura Kinomoto, la niña que siempre me apoyó en todas mis estupideces y es la causante de lo más problemático y hermoso en mi vida, haber dejado de decir _enamorarse ¿qué es eso?_, queda mucho para pensar, su viaje sin despedirme me dolerá mucho, pero siento que estoy siendo egoísta con ella, después de todo ella es la que debe irse, salí lo más pronto que pude, fui donde mi madre me llamó, estaba allí sentada, no recuerdo la última vez que mantuvimos una plática en este lugar

-Shaoran, la última vez que platicamos aquí fue cuando tenías apenas unos cuatro años, antes de que conozcas a Nadeshko, Fujitaka, Sonomi y sus hijos, poco te llevabas con Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa y Feimei ellas solían molestarte mucho…_¿Solían? Era gracioso recordar o tratar de recordar eso, las amo y aun molestan mucho escuchar eso de mi madre no pudo evitar que esbozara una sonrisa muy nostálgica al querer recordar ¿qué era yo antes de conocer a mis amigos y a mi querida cerezo?..._ poco te gustaba salir luego de haberte perdido en la parte antigua de Hong Kong, y con la única que hablabas era con Meiling por ser tu melliza, me sentía desesperada como tu madre, era imposible que con solo cuatro años fueses frío y decisivo con tu propia familia, recuerdo entonces que Nadeshko y Fujitaka hablaron hace poco con migo y dijeron que habían tenido justo hace cuatro años a una hija, cuando yo los visité por última vez apenas Touya era un bebé, y las niñas eran igual, así que después de ello no volví a verlos ni a ella ni a Sonomi, hablé con Nadeshko y sobre lo que estaba pasando con mi hijo único varón de la dinastía Li, Nadeshko dijo que fuésemos a visitarlos y así aprovechamos para poner en marcha la empresa, Sonomi también estaría libre y ella también tenía unos mellizos al igual que mis dos hijos, no dudé en ir a Japón, allá quizá, solo quizá podría cambiar a mi hijo que estaba perdiendo por completo, la última vez que hablé con el antiguo Shaoran fue aquí, el niño que se negó totalmente a ir, y que al llegar a Tomoeda estaba un poco confundido, desde el momento que entramos a esa pequeña casa, cuando las niñas cayeron encima de Touya y ver a una niñita que se ocultaba atrás de su hermosa madre, supe que Sakura iría a cambiar la vida de todos, luego conocí a Tomoyo y Eriol, siempre hubo una conexión muy especial entre todos ustedes, y creí que sería bueno quedarnos, aquel niño comenzó a cambiar, a sonreír, y miré por primera vez que se acercaba a alguien más que no fuera su querida hermana melliza, esa niña de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño había cambiado la vida de mi pequeño hijo, y realmente tener a Sakura, a Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya y Eriol es una gran bendición, gracias a ustedes seguimos adelante en nuestro proyecto y terminamos bien, Shaoran, quiero que sepas que de todo corazón quiero que ese sentimiento tan hermoso que hay hacia Sakura jamás, jamás en la vida termine, quiero que seas el primero en saber que el hecho de que ellas vayan a estudiar a Londres y ustedes se preparen aquí es para decirles que los sucesores inmediatos son ustedes, y quiero que Sakura y tú tomen a lo serio la empresa y sobretodo su relación.

-¿madre? Yo, no sé qué decirte sinceramente, ¿qué era yo antes de conocer a mis amigos y a Sakura?

-no lo sé, sabes bien que nuestras generaciones se basan en alguien muy importante, esa persona o mejor dicho su espíritu y mentalidad unió a nuestra familia con todos los que hoy conocemos y apreciamos, ustedes deben tener un regalo de una hermosa mujer llamada Yuko, eso les ayudará, es algo que siempre perteneció a la familia y rompe barreras, Shaoran, realmente en este tiempo quiero que tú, Touya y Eriol se dediquen mucho en sus prontos estudios, terminado todo esto prometo volverán a Japón, pero dudo que nosotros lo hagamos, estamos terminando de estabilizarnos aquí, créeme que tu padre y los demás junto a mí queremos lo mejor para ustedes hijo, comprende

-claro, gracias madre, por hacer que todo esto sea posible

-Shaoran, prométeme ser muy cariñoso y fuerte a la vez, tengo algo que darte, es ahora cuando debes usarlo

-¿qué?, esto es…

Hey… eso es todo por hoy chicos, juuum n.n les pido nuevamente paciencia, como ven esto aun durará un poquitín más, hoe por cierto n.n/ ************** chicos y chicas si por algún motivo han leído mi otro fic de Inuyasha les pido paciencia es que las clases y todo eso me encerró y tengo apenas tiempo justo, terminaré con este fic (esto no significa que ya vaya a acabar ¬¬) y luego seguiré con otro de Inuyasha… además me gustaría saber si desearían otra historia, pero eso lo veremos luego ;) bueno los dejo y espero que les haya gustado saludos a todos y nos leemos, como siempre no olviden sus reviews

_**Jaja y a los que si leen esto les doy un regalito ;) la continuación del próximo cap**_

_-qué esto es_

-es tuyo, no recuerdas que cuando te dabas tus escapadas acá en las vacaciones escribías…

_-_-vaya no sabía cuán grande era el sentimiento de los dos

_-Na…Nadeshko_

_-si mamá y tus padres ya lo saben, qué pasará con Touya_

_En el próximo cap Sakura y Shaoran serán sorprendidos por Nadeshko, y Shaoran guarda algo muy especial que ni él lo recuerda, además la familia se enterará de ese preciado sentimiento para los chicos, incluyendo a Touya *que ya sabemos lo celoso que puede ser* qué sucederá_

_Capitulo veintisiete_

_Recuerdos, amor y una familia muy extraña_


End file.
